The Snake
by Forgetful Love
Summary: He wanted to break her, control her, love her. She wanted to let him, but not everything is as it seems. *rated M for a reason* Alternate ending added!
1. Unwanted Thoughts

**This story will have sex, bondage and non-con if any of that bothers you, please leave the story now. **

_Chapter one__: Unwanted Thoughts_

Hermione walked down the long corridor to the Heads' common room, the heels of her Mary-Janes clicked on the marble floor, as she once again huffed and hoisted her heavy bag onto her shoulder. She was tired, and desperately wanted to seek the soft fluffiness of her bed. "United," she said to the painting as she came up to it. It swung open revealing the common room she shared with the head boy. She sighed heavily, as she had spotted the head boy draped across one of the couches. Pansy, his 'Monday' girl, was clinging to his arm so tightly, it was as if she thought he was going to turn into a slimy snake-which he was-and slither away from her at any moment. "Malfoy, don't you ever read the rules? It says in article fifteen paragraph four, that we are not supposed to have any sort of…" she looked at Pansy and turned her nose up at her, "smelly lovers around in the common room when the other head isn't present."

"Jeez, Mudblood, no wonder you are so uptight. With all that memorizing of books that you do, you never have time to get laid," said Draco, smirking at her.

Hermione's cheeks turned red as she blushed at the comment. "A-at least I am not sleeping with someone who smells like a wet dog and looks like one too."

Pansy glared at her. "I'll have you know Mudblood; this perfume is very expensive, almost four-hundred gallons. Something your dirt poor muggle parents could never afford!" the pug-nosed girl snapped.

Hermione held her head high, "I will have you know, my family owns a very successful business and are very well off in the terms of money."

Draco scoffed, "They are still dirt poor compared to the Malfoys; we are the richest wizarding family in the world."

"You're so full of yourself Malfoy; or did you forget that big scary daddy Lucius is in Azkaban and mommy dearest abandoned you at first chance for her new plaything. It must be lonely being in that manor all by yourself, with your inheritance slowly slipping away through your fingers."

Pansy stood, wand pointing at Hermione, "How dare you insult my Drakie Poo!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like I really care. What are you going to do Parkinson, hex me with beauty spells? I think you already have done enough damage on yourself. I personally would go lighter on the makeup, it makes you look..." she paused to think of a word, "Whorish." She then walked past the couple and went up the stairs to her room, where she said her password and entered the room.

She sighed as she took of her heavy robes and plopped down on her bed. She crawled up her bed and threw her head into her pillows and just as she was about to drift off and dream of her long past lover there was a loud knock at her door. "Mudblood, get your fat arse out here!" yelled Draco, still pounding on her door.

She groaned loudly and covered her head with a pillow trying to block his annoying yelling out, but it was no use. Finally, she huffed and pulled the pillow off her head. "Go away! I am trying to sleep Malfoy!"

"Mudblood!" He yelled loud enough she was sure the whole castle could hear him. Why was he so angry? What had gotten his knickers in such a twist? Getting up she stomped over to her door and swung it open, "What!" She snapped, while glaring at him.

He glared back, his eye filled with hatred. "Don't you ever insult me like that in front of any of my friends again, or I will—"

"Or you will what Malfoy? Kill me? I would like to see you get away with it." She gasped, as Malfoy painfully grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into her room and over to her bed. Once she was at the edge, he pushed her into it, making her fall on the bed; before she could sit up, he leaned over her.

Gently he ran his thumb over her soft full lips—she stared at him in surprise and terror—before pushing his manicured fingernail into her cheek, making her wince in pain and glare at him. He then put his head near her ear; he breathed softly, his hot breath moving across her skin making her shiver unconsciously. A dangerous glint appeared in his eyes before he whispered, "I'll do worse than kill you Mudblood, I'll break you." He then moved away from her, turned, and walked out her door.

Hermione shivered as she felt her body heat up in unconscious anticipation. She shook her head banishing the thoughts that had entered her mind away. She then grabbed her wand and closed her door warding it. Rolling over, she screamed into her pillow. Merlin's underwear! She was not going to get sleep now, not with the dirty unwanted thoughts of Draco Malfoy running through her head at a mile a minute.


	2. Don't Tell

_Chapter Two: Don't tell_

Hermione knocked on the door to the joint bathroom she shared with the prince of rich arses (the Slytherins); to make sure he was not in there before she took her shower. When she did not hear any rude remarks, she opened the door only to gasp, close her eyes and the door. Draco Malfoy had been standing in front of the mirror 'admiring himself.' And poor Hermione, well not to poor, got to see his chiseled arse in all of its glory.

"Like what you saw Mudblood?" asked Draco, as he taunted her through the door.

Hermione face was tomato red and she covered her face with her hands, "I knocked, you should have said something!" She yelled, avoiding his question.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. As far as I am concerned, this is my bathroom. I just let you use it to please Dumbledore and keep my position as head boy. If you don't like it, you can go use the prefects' bathroom or you can stop being a bloody prude and get in here to take your shower."

Hermione puffed up her cheeks and let her breath out. She opened the door wanting to prove to him that she was not as prude as he thought. Her cheeks stayed red however, as she entered the bathroom and ignored his shocked look that he gave her as she stripped and enter the shower as quickly as she could. Only turning on the water once she got inside. She yelped in shock when the cold water hit her head.

Draco laughed, "I didn't think you had it in you Mudblood."

"Sod off ferret. I needed to take a shower and I didn't want to have to walk all the way down to the prefects' bathroom!" she snapped as she started to lather her body with vanilla scented soap.

Draco growled at the ferret remark and his nostrils flared at the scent of her that lingered in the air. He did not like her getting the better of him at all. He smirked, remembering the reaction she had to him the night before. He had always had a feeling the little Mudblood wanted to be controlled, since she was always in control. He walked over to the shower and leaned against the glass box. "Mudblood, I have a question for you."

Hermione stiffened when she realized that he was leaning against the glass of the shower door, still naked. "Why should I even give you the time of day?"

Draco smirked widened more, "Because I have figured you out. I know your darkest secret."

Hermione stopped her actions of washing her hair completely, could he really know her secret? Did his father ever investigate what she was involved in?

"I know that you like to be controlled. That is your secret."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She laughed quietly to herself, he was right, that was one of her secrets, but not her darkest one. She smiled before making herself sound nervous. "P-please Malfoy, don't –tell anyone."

Draco laughed, "You want someone to control you then? Hold you down, tell you what to do? Someone to tie you up when you have been bad, have you experience things that you have only been able to fantasies about. Who would of thought the innocent Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's bloody virgin princess, was so….so dirty." He seductively drawled out the last two words and a type of husky lust filled his voice.

Hermione's knees went weak at the sound of his voice. The images of what he spoke of flooded her mind and she had to bit her lip to keep from groaning out loud. "Please, don't tell anyone," she said her voice sounding more lust filled than she liked. He was getting to her.

Draco was surprised at the sound of her voice; he was actually turning the Mudblood on? "I won't, but you'll have to do something for me in return, or I might slip up."

Hermione grew excited, but also nervous, she was playing a dirty game with a Slytherin after all. "What…what do you want from me?" She asked, her voice sounding small.

"You'll see, but I have to get it from my mansion first."


	3. Anticipation

_Chapter Three: Anticipation_

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table her back to the Slytherins, nevertheless she still felt him staring at her. She inched closer to Ron who was on her left. Ron and she had been going out for a few months, she could tell he was head over hills for her, but she could not bring herself to love him in the same way. It was almost like kissing her brother, and he always let her push him around, he followed her around like a lost puppy. Frankly, it made her feel sick to her stomach. She did not want a man to act as if he was her girlfriend or wife; she wanted a man to act like her boyfriend or husband.

She turned her head to look behind her. He was staring at her with his grey eyes; she felt like prey and she could see the hunger in his eyes. Her stomach tumbled nervously. What was he planning to do with her? Why had she acted like that in the bathroom? Now he thought that he had her in his grasp.

Still, he knew what she wanted and she knew that he would give it to her, because he wanted to control her. She was a thing to him, a mere object for his pleasure. Which was a win, win situation for her, she would not have to worry about any real attachments. She could get her wild side out of her system, graduate Hogwarts, marry Ron, have a few kids, and still be well on her way to being the youngest minister for magic in all of wizard history.

Ron could never give her what she wanted, he would be too afraid of hurting her. In a way, she hoped that Malfoy would be different than the other controlling man she had been with recently, she hoped he knew when something was too much, but she also hoped he was not as gentle as Ron. She needed a happy medium, like _He_ used to be with her before he died. She rubbed her legs together under the table, the thought of _Him _and the thoughts of what Draco may do to her made her very excited. The anticipation was killing her.

Suddenly she felt a different pairs of eyes on her; she looked up to find Harry staring at her while she was fidgeting."Something wrong Harry?" she asked, taking note of how sad his eyes looked.

"I just miss him. It would have been a year ago today that he died."

Harry had refused to say the man's name after he had died; he had been like a third father to him, if he counted Sirius in the mix. Hermione felt shock run through her, how could she have forgotten? Unknown to the rest of the group she had known the man better out of any of them, yet in the end he had still remained an enigma to her. It was like he was two different people, one he only shared with her and the other was the façade he put on for the world around him. She cleared her throat, she was not going to cry here, and stood from the table, "I have to go get a book from the library. See you at transfiguration." She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and left.

Draco watched her squirm in her seat next to her git of a boyfriend, what she saw in him he had absolutely no idea. He frowned when she suddenly stopped and said something to the Scarhead, then she stood and all but ran from the Great Hall. How very curious this was.

"Draco, where do you want to do it tonight?" asked Phoebe, his Tuesday girl, who had interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry love, I can't tonight, I have an errand that I have to run," He sounded annoyed at being bothered.

"Can't you have a house elf do it?" she whined, linking her arm with his, "I have been waiting for you for an entire week."

"Ask Zabini to help you, I am sure he will have no problem taking on two girls tonight."

She gasped and slapped his arm, before standing and storming out of the great hall. Draco rolled his eyes, any normal person would have cared about hurting a girl's feelings he could have cared less. He had his sights set on something much better than a mere whore.

He scrunched his nose, the thought of her being a Mudblood disgusted him, but the thought of her kneeling before him, begging for him, pleasing him, over powered everything else. She would be the perfect plaything and in the end he would not have to worry about any silly attachments, he knew she would go back to the weasel, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun.

She after all, would get to wear the bonding necklace of snake tears, she would be marked as his while she wore it and she would have to bend to his will, because he would have power over her.

What neither Draco or Hermione realized, was that they were about to enter dangerous waters with each other and just leaving it all behind them would not be as easy as they thought.


	4. The Snake

Chapter Four: The Snake

Draco walked into his father's old study, his steps were quick, he hated being in here, especially now that the Dark Lord ruled over most of the house. He walked over to the big mahogany desk, and opened the long drawer in the front. Inside was a black leather hexagon shaped box, a gold latch held it closed and gold screws circled it, keeping the leather securely fastened to the old oak wood. Draco smiled, picked up the box and carefully opened it, inside there was a snake necklace resting gently on a light purple colored silk pillow, it reflected in the mirror that was on the inside of the lid; the mirror had spirals around edges that seemed to move with magic.

The snake pendent was twisted into a fancy S like shape. White diamonds trailed down its body until they stopped just before the tip of its tail; its eyes were black slits and a pear shaped diamond was hanging from the end of the second curve of its body. It was beautiful, in its dark sort of way. It was a powerful magical item, made for lovers.

Draco closed the box again and set it carefully on the desk before sitting down in the chair. He began to rummage through his father's desk, looking to see if he could find anything else that would be useful for him. He frowned when all he found was an old leather book and a file on someone, taking a closer look at the file his eyes widened in shock. "Now this is interesting," he said to himself. He then picked up the old book and flipped through it, it was a diary. He smiled to himself; his day had just gotten ten times better than it already was. Picking up the box, book, and file, he made his way out of the forsaken mansion and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Once back in the Heads' common room he made his way up to his room. If it were not for him being a Slytherin he would probably be humming out of happiness at that very moment. He walked over to Mynas, who he had called for when he entered the school grounds and told him to wait for him in his room. Mynas was the plainer less elegant owl of the two he had. He was a deep brown with black spots and liquid gold color eyes. Mynas was used when he wanted to be discreet about his identity. He set the box down on the desk and then opened a small drawer; he took out a silver ribbon and tired it carefully around the black box. Taking out a small piece of parchment, he wrote a quick note in his scrawlly penmanship and placed it underneath the silver ribbon. He then put part of the ribbon into the owl's mouth, so that it could carry it. "Take this to Hermione Granger. She should be in the Gryffindor common room with her bloody friends." The owl mumbled a hoot, before leaping from its perch and flying out the window.

Hermione sat on the loveseat couch in the Gryffindor common room, Ron had his arm around her shoulders, as she read her book. Harry, Ginny, and he were talking about Quidditch, which did not interest her at all. She was not even really reading she was just sitting there thinking. Suddenly, a dark brown owl landed on her lap. She jumped slightly in surprise, before taking the box from the owl, which flew away as soon as she did.

"Who is that from Mione?" asked Ron, while trying to take the box away from her.

She held it away from his grubby fingers. "I don't know, but it was meant for me, so leave it alone!" she snapped, even though she knew exactly who it was from. She had seen Malfoy use the bird before.

Carefully she pulled the note from underneath the sliver ribbon and read it quickly

_Put on this necklace. Then meet me in the common room._

_D._

_P.S. Be careful of the mirror. Do not touch it._

**A/N: I wrote this story for a friend. I also created the box and found a necklace matching the description given in this chapter. To see the box and necklace go to youtube and type in "ForgetfulLove jewelry box" into to the search it should be the only video. Thanks **


	5. Say Master

_Chapter Five: Say Master_

Hermione bit her lip, was she ready for this, for Malfoy? Who was she kidding? Of course she was ready! She had been craving this ever since _He_ had died, sure Malfoy had not been on her top ten list of people she wanted as a replacement for the job, but she knew that he would give her what she wanted, as long as he did not get bored with her.

She looked up from the note to see her group of friends staring at her, waiting for her to say who it was from. Quickly she came up with a lie, "It's from my parents, it is a belated birthday gift, and it came late in the mail." She faked a yawn, "I should get back to the common room, I have work that I need to do and sadly I need the ferret's input to do it." She then quickly kissed Ron on the cheek and made her way out of the Gryffindor common room before anyone could stop her.

"That was odd," mumbled Harry.

Ron stared after his girlfriend worried; she had always kissed him on the lips goodnight "Yeah, it was."

After the portrait of the fat lady closed behind her, she leaned against the wall and slowly undid the silver ribbon around the box then carefully opened it, not entirely sure what she was going to find. She gasped slightly when she saw the snake pendent glitter softly in the pale glow of the hallway torch.

Carefully she took it out of the box and held it up to her face, studying the detail it was marvelous, her skin tingled with the power coming off it. She could tell it was no ordinary necklace. She gently set the box on the ground and then clasped necklace around her neck. Immediately she felt the need course through her, the need to be near him, near Draco. She wanted to please him. Picking up the box, she looked into it. The mirror also called her now, she wanted to touch it, but then she remembered her master's order not to touch. Hermione stopped her thoughts, her master? Where had that come from? Quickly she shut and latched the box, making her way to the heads' common room, where the necklace seemed to pull her.

She said the password and made her way into the common, which was mostly dark, except for the eerie glow of the fire. She was close to him, she could feel the need course through her body stronger. Squinting her eyes she could just barely make out the shadowy figure on the couch.

"So you are wearing it Mudblood, come here," he said, his voice dangerously calm and low.

Slowly, she walked over to him until she stood in front of him; the necklace that lay against her breast glittered in the firelight, as if inviting him to her breast. He reached up and fingered the necklace, his fingers gliding across one of her nipples as he did so. "Who am I to you?"

"You are my master," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, she had said it without even thinking.

Draco seemed to purr with delight, "Yes, very good." He moved forward, his hand now cupped her breast massaging it through the white materiel of her school uniform. Her eyes closed, as the tiny spark of pleasure that ignited in her, but it was not what she wanted, she wanted to please him, she wanted him to tell her to please him.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, whimpering as he removed her button down shirt, his warm fingers gliding softly over the sensitive skin of her stomach.

He stopped what he was doing and reached behind her, he then swatted her skirt clad arse, making her yelp in surprise. "Perhaps you should rephrase that question Mudblood. I will only warn you twice, the third time you get punished."

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips, "May I ask a question master?"

He smirked and removed her bra, revealing to him her breasts in all their glory. Her cheeks flushed at being so exposed to him, but she did nothing, the deep desire to make him happy overwhelmed her own humiliation.

"Go ahead."

"Why do I feel this way?" she looked at him in the eyes, before quickly adding, "Master."

"What way are you feeling Mudblood? I can't read your thoughts."

"All I want to do is pleasure you, make you happy, do what you want."

He smirked again and took a taut nipple into his mouth, pulling on it roughly with his teeth to test and see if she liked pain. She closed her eyes and moaned, having to brace herself on the arm of the loveseat. He released her from his mouth and moved his hands down to her side to holding onto her round hips.

"Have you ever read about magical bonding items?"

"Very…" she gasped as he pulled her down roughly, so that she would kneel on the floor in front of him. "Very little, master."

"The item you are wearing around your neck is a one of those bonding items; it is usually used in pureblood families for arranged marriages, for the bride to wear. It brings out even the smallest affection that the bride might have for her husband and heightens it tenfold. Obviously, you want to give me pleasure, so that is what it is making you feel more of." He reached down to the button on his trousers and undid them, pushing them off his legs and down to the floor where he then tossed them across the room. Reaching into his black boxers, he pulled out his raging erection and stroked it. Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed. "I bet my cock is bigger than Weasley, right?"

Hermione didn't say anything she just bit her lip, as her blushed deepened. "Speak when I ask you something Mudblood!" He snapped, making Hermione flinch slightly.

"I-I have never seen Ron's penis before master, so I would not know."

"What! You mean the weasel has never shagged you? He has been telling the whole school that you two fuck like rabbits in spring."

Hermione's brow frowned and anger rose up in her eyes, "That is not true master; I have never been with Ronald."

"So Gryffindor's princess is still a virgin? This is too good to be true! I get to pop the infamous bookworms cherry." He laughed and looked down at her, there was something about the way she blushed that turned him on. She looked so innocent and she was his for the taking. "Enough talking, come here and suck your master's cock."

Hermione licked her lips and inched closer to him. She sat up slightly so that she could have a better access to his cock. She took the shaft in her hand and experimentally slid her hand up and down the long length. She then took the pink head into her mouth licking the precum up with the tip of her tongue. Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair and pressed her harder onto his cock, making her take in all of him. He was shocked when she did not gag right away as a beginner would; in fact, she took him with ease, relaxing her throat completely. She hallowed her cheeks, sucking on him hard. She made sure to make loud slurping noises and look into his grey eyes, as she tried to figure out what he liked. He loosened his grip on her and she came up, until only her lips circled the head. Her other hand cupped his balls rolling the velvet like in her hand. Draco groaned and in return wetness pooled in her knickers and the necklace seemed to almost hum with magic against her skin.

"Gods Granger! Where did you learn to do that?"He asked as he groaned again and started to thrust into her mouth the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. Her other hand continued to play with his balls as she let him fuck her mouth. His body tightened and his hand went back into her hair, holding her head in place as he came into her mouth, she drank every salty drop as she cleaned away the mess with her tongue.

"Was that pleasing for you Master?" she asked, as her hand traveled up his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she went up.

Roughly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, so that she had to brace herself over him. He then slapped her arse again. "I did not tell you that you could speak Mudblood." His fingers then traveled to her now extremely wet knickers. His longer fingers moved the offending material away and brushed his thumb over her aching clit. Hermione gripped onto the couch behind his head to keep herself up right as pleasure shocked her system, but it wasn't enough.

"Fuck Granger, who knew you, would get so turned on with just a little ordering around. I haven't even done anything fun yet. Where did you learn to suck cock like that, and don't tell me it was your first time, because liars get more than their bums slapped as punishment."

Hermione was going to answer, but the portrait hole to the common room interrupted the couple. "Miss Granger, there is a young red head boy here to see you, should I let him in?

Draco growls with anger "You better not," he warned, his voice low.

Hermione sighed and grabbed her wand from its place in her hair. Swishing it, she restored her clothing and fixed Draco's. "Let him in Baxter," she said, as she walked over to the portrait hole, taking off the necklace as she did so.

Ron came in and looked at Hermione and then Draco, who was seething on the couch. "What's wrong with the ferret?"

Hermione looked behind her to look at Draco; she could tell he was beyond angry. "Oh, he is mad because I won't do Slytherin colors as the theme for the Yule ball. What do you need Ron" Gods, she was going to pay royally for that Yule ball comment.

"Oh. I just came by to see if you were angry with me."

She was angry with him for spreading rumors about them, but he couldn't know she knew. "Of course not Ron, why would I be?" She wanted to gag at sounding so sweet and loving towards him.

"It's just that you didn't kiss me on the lips good night tonight, and I thought you might be mad at me. I couldn't sleep, so I came over here to make sure that you were fine."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you. Here," she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, only staying there for a second before pulling away, "Is that better?" She licked her lips and smiled, she could still taste the saltiness of Draco's seed on her lips.

Ron dumbly smiles at her, "Yeah, good night Mione."

"Good night Ron, you should get back to bed, before someone catches you sneaking around."

"Yeah, I should." He then leaves and Hermione turned around to look at the fuming Slytherin on the couch.

**C&C is welcome by a starving writer, it makes her want to upload faster, because this 20 chapter story is finished! Thank Merlin! it only took a year... alright enough of my rambling :) Thank you!**


	6. The Punishment

Chapter Six: Punishment

Draco sat calmly on the couch, but to even the most un-empathic person in world would be able to tell that he was barely able to restrain himself from getting up and lunging at the overly brave Gryffindor in front of him. "I think it is time Granger that I set down a few ground rules," he said through gritted teeth as he crossed a long elegant leg over the other one. "For one, you are to keep the necklace on at all times, unless I specify otherwise." He took out his wand a swished it, levitating the necklace out of her hands; moving his wand in a loop the necklace floated until it clasped itself around her neck. With a final swish of his wand, the clasps of the necklace melded together making it so she could never take it off unless he did it for her.

Hermione tried to pull at the chain to break it, but it would not give and the lust that filled her veins before was coming back tenfold. "You can't do that. I need to keep up my image; I can't do that with this thing around my neck!" she snapped.

"While we are playing our little game mudblood, you have no say really on what will go on. I can control the necklace to my will, so you won't always feel so wanton. Unless you anger me somehow, then I will make it so potions class becomes very uncomfortable for you. Second rule, when I tell you to do something, you do it. That includes when the weasel comes by because he is feeling insecure. If I tell you to ignore him, you ignore him."

"He'll be suspicious if I do that, he is very jealous when he doesn't know what I am doing."

"I don't give a rat's arse Granger. Do damage control on your own time. The last rule, if you ever disobey me like you just did with weasel again, I will make sure that you are so humiliated in front of the whole school, that you will never be able to recover your goody-two-shoes image. Which we both know is just a facade. Now come over here to your master."

Hermione's body moved toward him. The emotions of wanting to make him happy surged through her and she could not stop herself even if she truly wanted to. She stopped in front of him and stood there waiting for him to tell her what to do. His eyes traveled her body, before they stopped at her breasts. "Take off the shirt."

Her hands seductively traveled up her body and started to unbutton her blouse, keeping eye contact with her master. Her hands continued to slowly unbutton the shirt. She let the shirt fall off her arms and down to the floor. Draco smiled as he watched the necklace fall in between her ample breasts, feeling power surge through him at the thought of being able to controlling her. "Now the knickers," he said. She went to remove her skirt first, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "Just the knickers, Mudblood." She scrunched her face in confusion, but left the skirt on, leaving her in her bra and pleated grey school skirt. Draco stood and ran his hands over her breasts and down her sides and then back up. He took off her bra and let it fall to the floor. He then took off his tie and transfigured it into a black scarf with his wand. Hermione stiffened when he put it around her face, covering her eyes and tying it at the back of her head. "Relax Granger; I won't hurt you, much." He smirked and then picked her up bridal style. She gasped and put her hands around his neck as a reaction, he let her. He then carried her up the stairs to his room and said the password to his room, not caring if Hermione heard it. He could change it later. Once the door opened, he took her into the room and threw her onto the bed. She yelped in surprise as she bounced. He took out his wand again and swished it. Silver and green scarves came out of the top two bed posts of the king sized bed, securing themselves around her wrists. She moved her head to the side; she could hear Draco move around the bed to her right side. She bit her lip, she desperately wanted to ask a question, but she did not want to get in trouble. Draco sighed, "Ask your question Granger, I can see your mind begging to have the answer."

"What are you going to do to me Master?" She asked, as she subconsciously pulled at the binds that held her wrists.

"Well, first I am going I going to have some fun punishing you for not listening to me and taking off the necklace and then I am going to fuck you within an inch of your life." He smirked as he opened the drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out two small silver objects that looked like snitches and placed them on the bed near her head; he then divested his clothes and crawled onto the bed beside her. He lied on his side admiring for a moment at seeing the infamous Gryffindor princess tied up in his bed and doing as he said, she was all his to play with. His long fingers trailed from her neck down in between her breasts and then to her stomach, his fingers circling over her navel. She was beautiful to him, but he would never admit that to her. He pinched a taut nipple making her he gasp and turn her head towards him. "Tell me Granger have you ever experimented with bondage toys at all?"

Hermione bit her lip, she had to lie he thought she was a virgin after all. "N-no master, I have not."

Draco smiles like the Cheshire cat, "Then this should be fun." He leaned forward and took a taut nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly on it, he swirled his tongue around the peak and let go with a pop. Hermione had been panting and groaned at the loss. Draco then wetted his index finger and his thumb with his tongue, before reaching over to pinch and twist her other nipple, Hermione groaned louder and Draco smirked. "Now," said Draco. "I don't want you to run off crying to Potter that I hurt you, so if at any time I do something you can't handle, I want you to say 'Weasley' that will turn me off right away. Understand?"

"Yes Master," she said, with a hint of humor in her voice.

Draco smiled, only because she could not see him, as he picked one of the silver snitches. He pushed the wings together, until the seam on the snitch opened to reveal that it was actually a nipple clamp. He licked her nipple, making it wet again before placing the clamp on the pink point. Hermione gasped and arched her back as the delicious pain that the clamp brought her registered with her brain. Draco then put the other clamp on her other nipple and returned to his bedside drawer to grab a smaller clamp made for the clitoris. He moved to the end of the bed and kneeled in between her legs. "Do you know what happens to little Gryffindors who don't listen to their masters Mudblood?"

Hermione frowned, he was back to calling her mudblood, "I don't know Master."

Draco lifted her skirt and flicked his soft thumb over her clit, making her jump slightly. "They have to wait for their orgasm." Hermione frowned in confusion, but then moaned when she felt his hot, wet, soft tongue on her wet folds; she tried pushing herself closer to him, but the restraints around her wrists made that hard to do. The point of his tongue moved up her slit to her clit, he sucked on her clit as a long finger moved through her folds gathering her wetness to make his finger slick before he pushed it roughly into her tight, '_virgin_', hole. Hermione gasped at the rough intrusion and then groaned as he finger fucked her and sucked on her clit. She was so close; she could feel the tight ball in her stomach getting tighter it was ready to explode. And then, he stopped, just stopped. She almost cried from the loss. Then she felt it the cold sharp pinch of a clamp on her clit, the bastard! He made it so it would be extremely hard for her to climax with it clasped on her. Magical clitoris clamps made it so that the person they are used on would not be able to orgasm until it is removed. "Master?" she asked hesitantly, hissing as her clit started going numb.

"Now it is time for me to fuck you within an inch of your life mudblood." He moved her legs further apart and pressed himself against her center. He pushed himself roughly into her center, not waiting to see if a barrier stopped him, but when he did not feel the resistance, he frowned and looked to the face of the infamous supposed to be a virgin of Hogwarts, there was a very small hint of a smile playing on her lips. She had knowingly made a fool of him, the little bitch. A growl emanated from deep in his throat and the smile left her lips instantly. He drove into her, with a strength and power he did not realize he possessed.

Hermione shrieked in surprise and had to place her hands on the wall to keep her from hitting her head on the headboard as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and thrust himself into her with vigor, his balls slapping against her.

Her breasts bounced, making the clamps tug at her nipples, which in turn made spikes of pain go through her. The clamp on her clit moved with the couple as well, but it brought her no relief. She moaned loudly when he started to hit her g-spot over and over again. However, there was still no relief coming for her, she could not find that point of release. "Please master," she cried. Draco did not hear her pleas; he was on an entirely different level of ecstasy. Hermione took him to that other level. She was tight and hot and most of all, she let him dominant her, something his other girl toys did not enjoy. He could hear her moan somewhere off in the distance and that was his undoing; he came with a growl, shutting his eyes tight. As he came down from his high, he could hear her cry. She had felt power of his orgasm through the bond of the necklace, but she was also crying for a different reason.

"What's wrong mudblood?" he asked as he pulled himself out of her.

"Please master, let me come now. It hurts master."

"I think I will leave them on a bit longer mudblood, you lied to me. You weren't a virgin at all."

Hermione let out a cry of anguish, her body was tense; it needed release. Draco got off the bed and watched her for a few minutes as she desperately tugged at the restraints around her wrists her legs moved across the bed and she would wince when one of her legs hit the clamp on her clit.

Draco walked over to the head of the bed; he leaned over, and pulled on one of the clamps on her breast, making it bounce as his fingers left it. She gasped and arched towards his hand. "Clean off my dick with that pretty mouth of yours and I will let you orgasm." He got onto the bed and kneeled over her. He pressed his cock to her lips; she opened her mouth, welcoming him. Despite not being able to climax, she was extremely turned on. She moaned her appreciation; sending vibrations up his cock, making him slowly become hard again. Her lips encompassed the head of his cock, her tongue moved up and down across the tip; she could taste his salty bitter seed and her own juices on his cock. She tried to take in more of him, but could not sit up to so. Draco released the scarves around her wrist with a wave of his hand. She sat up and licked up the shaft, being careful to pay close attention to the underside the head. Draco groaned. She then cupped his balls, her nails lightly scraping against the soft skin. He did not last as long this time, his eyes rolled back in his head and he came again for the third time that night.

After he came back down, he pulled the clamps of her nipples and she shrieked at the sudden rush of blood that went to her nipples, making them throb. He them moved down the bed. He removed the clamp from her clit and quickly rubbed her clit with his thumb. An unearthly scream left her as blood rushed to her now over sensitive clit and orgasm over took her. Her body was no longer under control as her muscles convulsed. She knew she was going to black out from the sheer pleasure of it and she did.

Draco watched as the orgasm over took to the point she blacked out from it. He had never seen anything so fascinating in all his life. The woman in his bed was a complete mystery to him, but he planned on finding out all of her secrets.


	7. The Meeting

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had computer issues. I'm back now and will be updating on Mondays. Please C&C I love hearing peoples' thoughts on the plot and my writing style. **

Chapter Seven: The Meeting

Hermione awoke to feeling a hand on her thigh. She opened her eyes, it was still dark out, and Draco was sound asleep beside her. She looked down, his left hand was on her leg, and she could see the faint mark the deatheaters on his forearm, it seemed to glow ominously while the light of the wanning moon shone down on it. She shook her head, before slowly removing his hand from her leg so she could get out of the bed. Her legs were still slightly shaky and weak from the orgasms she had but a few hours ago; she had not had any orgasms like that since the last time she had been with _Him_ a year ago. She smiled, Draco was going to be a fun to play with. She moved into the conjoined bathroom and flicked her hand, the three torches that hung in the room became a live with fire and she was now able to see her reflection clearly. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess and there were faint bruises around her nipples, which were tender, not to mention the soreness in between her legs. She loved it. Her fingers played with the necklace around her neck that was no longer removable, this would not go over well with the Number One, but there was nothing she could do, it would have to stay until this little game was over; a glamour would not be able to hide this type of magical item. A tingling sensation entered her face and she looked into the mirror. A small star appeared under her left eye, he was calling her, and he wanted to have a meeting.

She looked back into Draco's bedroom, he was still asleep. Moving into her room, she took off the last piece of clothing she wore and made her way over to her wardrobe. She took out a deep red velvet cloak, wrapped it around her from the back and clasped it at the front of her, the silver was cold and heavy against her skin. The cloak only covered her back, leaving her front bare for all to see. She pulled the hood up, shadowing her face and making it impossible to see her eyes. Grabbing her wand, she placed a glamour over herself to hide the bruises that Draco had marked her with and then placed her wand on her bed. Wands were not allowed at the meetings, if something were to happen, she would have to rely on her wandless magic, that _He _had made sure she knew how to preform in case he had an early demise, which he had. She walked back into the bathroom and up to the mirror, she closed her eyes and pressed her finger against the mirror drawing her symbol with her finger on the glass; it was of a circle with a wave line moving through it. The symbol shimmered before disappearing into nothing. She pressed her full hand now to the mirror and it went through it, it conformed itself to allow her mass through, she then pushed her whole body against the mirror, sliding through it with ease, never making a single sound.

She entered a room where almost every inch of it was mirror, even the floor. The mirror floor was cold against her feet as she moved across the room to the only opening it had, which was a door way. She then walked through a long hallway that was lit only by torches they made shadows come out of nowhere and caused an almost claustrophobic feeling to any who walked through it, the walls were built of cobblestone. Making a right, she turned into a room that held only a single long table with twelve chairs surrounding it. She was the last to get there; the eleven other occupants were already there, this was tradition. She bowed to them and they bowed their heads back, before she took her seat at the end of the table.

There were two other women and nine men, each of them with the same attire as her, their faces hidden in the shadow of the hood as well. The man at the head of the table spoke, "Is that a bonding item around your neck Number Twelve?"

"Yes Number One."

"Was there an arranged marriage that I was unaware of?"

"No, I have entered a complicated sexual relationship with the Malfoy heir." It took everything in her to conceal the fear from her voice, she did not like the way his voice sounded when he had seen the item glint in the fire light as if it were taunting him.

"I see," there was a growl to his voice, but he continued on with the business at hand. "As you all know there are plans to have the Minister of Magic assassinated. It will of course be blamed on the deatheaters and that fool Voldemort. The Ministry will be in a frenzy to take action against them and we will then be able to take out a few of their numbers. I will of course then step in to become Minister of Magic until the time Number Twelve can take over those duties and become Number one." He then looked to the two women beside him. "Number Two and Number Three I need you two to still keep your eyes on Voldemort, keep us informed."

The two women stroked his arms and said "Yes Number One."

"Number Five and Number Seven continue to be the body guards for the Minister, we can't have any slip ups."

"Yes Number One," said the two men.

"Number Ten, how is the Order of the Phoenix coming along?"

"So far everything is going well Number one; they have the chosen one trained well and ready for the battle. After which, there should be no threat from them at all."

"Very good," A tone of insane delight was his voice. Hermione wanted to cringe, but she suppressed the action, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She wanted to be back at Hogwarts, where he could not touch her. "And are you still feeding Voldemort false information on the Order?"

"Yes, Number One." The man now seemed agitated as he rubbed his left arm as did the woman called Number Three; however, Number Two seemed fine.

"Is he calling you now?" asked the man they called Number One.

"Yes Number One," said the two members.

"Then you may go. I have covered what I wanted to tell you, all I wanted was an update. Meeting adjourned. Number Twelve, please stay behind."

The other members left and Hermione got up and walked over to the man who stayed seated in his chair. "Yes Number one?" she asked.

Faster then she could react, the man was on his feet and had her on the table, on her back, his hand gripped itself around her neck. She gasped as he strangled her, but she did not fight back. "Have you forgotten who you belong to?" he asked through clenched teeth. His hood fell back revealing his pointed, thin angled face. His hair was long and ebony black, which made his already pale skin appear almost gray and his eyes an unnatural sapphire blue.

"I belong to you Number One." She gasped out. "Only you."

She moaned out as if on autopilot when he shoved two fingers inside her and started pumping them in and out. "Forever." She moaned out. She hated this, she despised his touch, and yet her body was in love with it.

He curled his two fingers inside her and pushed up, while moving them in and out. Hermione moaned louder and tried to thrust against his fingers as he continued to hit her g-spot over and over, she did not enjoy the pleasure he was forcing her body to react to. He smiled when he felt the area start to balloon with fluid. Hermione was panting and moaning, his fingers on her throat loosened some. The balloon was starting to push him out of her tight pussy; she was going to explode at any moment. He pulled his fingers out of her at the last second, Hermione screamed as the orgasm over took her, and her juices flowed from her.

The man scooped up some of her juices with his fingers and licked them clean, before looking at Hermione. He then did the motion again, but this time holding his fingers out to her. She licked them, showing her submissiveness. "Remember Number Twelve, only I can give you true pleasure like this, unlike some inexperienced school boy. You are to come back for a private meeting tomorrow night at eight, so I can once again remind you of your place with me."

Hermione slid off the table her bottom wet with her own juices, "Yes Number one." She then bowed to him and left the room, going back to the room of mirrors. When she entered, she noticed one of the women that had been at the table standing there, she seemed to be waiting for her. Hermione could tell by the shape and look of her body, that it was Number Two. "Hello Number Two," she said, putting herself on guard.

"It took you long enough," said the woman, walking over to Hermione.

"I was being punished," Hermione said simply.

The woman swiped her finger quickly in-between Hermione's legs, before she could react, and then wiped her wet fingers on Hermione's bare chest "Of course, having an orgasm given to you by Number One is such a punishment," she said, the sarcasm heavy in her voice, Hermione could barely make out her gray eyes from the shadow the hood created. "You think just because you have been the favorite of two Number Ones that you can become the next Number One? Think again." The woman turned and started to walk away and go towards her own mirror but stopped, she did not turn around, but clearly said, "Oh, and stay away from my son you little slag." She then went through the mirror in front of her.

Hermione glared after the woman, she did not scare her in the least. If she wanted something, nothing would get in her way. She then went her own mirror. Draco was still in bed when she got back, deciding she did not want him angry with her if he woke up and she was not there. She quickly went back to her room, took off her cloak, and put back on her skirt. Then she crawled back in to the bed with Draco, and placed his hand on her hip where it had rested before, within seconds she felt safe again and this both surprised and scared her.


	8. Snake Tears

Chapter Eight: Snake Tears

Draco awoke a few minutes after Hermione had left, but not because she had left the bed. He had awoken because his arm had contracted with pain. He grabbed his arm and opened his eyes. He looked around, Hermione was gone. Not having time to think about the reason she was gone, he got out of the bed and threw on his deatheater attire. He then ran out to the common room and over to the floo he flooed down to professor Snape's office (where the man had seemed to already be gone), where he would be able to apparate from the castle to the once private home of Malfoy Manor. Within seconds, he was in the parlor of the manor, he moved quickly into the banquet hall. He bowed low to the ground for Voldemort and then took his seat farthest from Voldemort, Draco was glad for his low ranking, he did not like being near the dark lord.

"This meeting will be short," said the wheezing hiss like voice of Voldemort. "The Vox, is gaining power over the ministry and with Lucius in Azkaban, we have even less control. The Vox always has had a total of twelve members, not one more nor one less than twelve. All of you are to find out who these members are. Once you do, you are to kill them and take their place as a member, is this understood?"

"Yes My lord," said the members around the table."

"If they are being called to a meeting a small black star will appear underneath their left eye, which is how you will know that they are a member. Now leave me."

The members stood, making their way back to the parlor and apparating to their destinations. Once back in Hogwarts with Snape at his side Draco sat down across from the professor at his desk. Snape poured three fingers of firewhiskey into two tumblers and handed one to Draco. This had become a ritual for them and without it, they would probably break down from the lives they lead and go insane. Draco smirked before taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"What?" asked Severus, curious to why his best student had a smirk on his face after a meeting.

"You will never guess who I get to shag until the end of the year."

"Who?"

Draco sat back in his chair looking smug, "The mudblood Granger."

Severus sat back in his chair also and took a sip from his tumbler. "How did you manage to get the know-it-all princess of Gryffindor?"

"It turns out she is a kinky little slut. I got her to wear the bonding necklace of snake tears."

"You did what!" Yelled Snape, he slammed his drink down on the desk. "Have her take it off now!"

Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I can't have her do that…I spelled the necklace to stay on her until graduation and it isn't reversible. I don't see the problem with it, she only feels lust for me, and that is all."

"Don't be an idiot Draco. Lust can turn into love over time and with that item around her neck she will feel that love for you tenfold, she won't be able to not love you Draco, do you really want that?"

"It doesn't matter, she is just a mudblood. She is nobody to me."

Severus shook his head in disbelief closing his eyes, before immediately opening them and looking Draco in the eyes, he took a breath before asking his next question, "Did you tie the bond by placing your blood on the mirror in its case?"

"Of course."

"Then boy, you better pray to Hekat that love does not form between you two, because if that necklace comes off her or one of you dies, your souls will forever be broken and depressed for the rest of your lives and you will never be happy unless you are with each other."

Draco quirked a finely trimmed blond eyebrow, "It sounds like you know from experience. I never knew you had been in love."

Severus's face grew dark and a deep anger entered his eyes, he slammed back the rest of his firewhiskey, before looking at Draco with far away eyes. "I think it is time you leave Draco."

Draco put his hands up in a submissive gesture, "Hey, I didn't—"

"Leave Mr. Malfoy." He pointed to the fireplace.

Draco got up and went over to the fireplace, he flooed back to the heads' common room. He then went back to bed. It was about five minutes later was when he was surprised to feel Hermione get back in the bed and place his hand back on her hip. She had come from the bathroom, but she did not smell as if she had taken a bath, so where had she been?


	9. A Perdicament

Chapter Nine: A Predicament

Hermione woke up late—for her—the next morning; however, it was Saturday so it did not matter much. She stretched and turned her head towards where Draco should have been he was gone. She could hear the sound of the shower running as she got up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Opening it, she went over to the tub and began running it, she added the scent of vanilla scented bubbles. Turning off the water and removing her skirt, Hermione got into the hot water, moaning as the hot temperatures relaxed her stiff muscles. Between Draco and Number One, her body was exhausted.

Draco got out of the shower and looked at her in the tub, her eyes were closed and a look of peace was on her face. He padded his way over to the tub; it was big enough to hold at least four people comfortably. He got in the water and lightly kicked over to her.

Hermione opened an eye, and looked at him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to play 'master' again. She desperately wanted to tell him no, she was tired and she knew Number One was going to use her until she blacked out that night, but if she told Draco no, he would humiliate her and she was not ready to deal with that yet. Thus, she smiled seductively and said, "May I ask a question Master?"

Draco smirked, she had figured out what he wanted just from a look, "You may, Mudblood." Hermione bit her tongue, she was tired of him calling her mudblood, but if she said anything she would just get punished for it. Although, Draco made sure she got pleasure out of the pain, Number one, just made sure she understood the lesson being taught to her. "Are you going to ask your question, or do I have to get it out of you?" Draco asked, while placing his hand in-between legs, lazily massaging her clit.

She gasped slightly, but the pleasure had not started to sink in yet. "Do—" She moaned as Draco took a taunt nipple into his mouth. "Do…have you ever intentionally hurt a woman when it wasn't part of a sexual act, Master?"

Draco let go of her nipple with a pop and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, "I may be a Slytherin Granger, but I am not a woman beater. Hell I don't even hurt girls when we are having sex, unless they like pain, and I know you do." He pinched a nipple, receiving a moan from her, "That is why we are where we are now. Why do you ask such a weird question?"

Looking almost ashamed Hermione bit her lip and shook her head, not looking at Draco, "No Reason, Master, I was just thinking. My mind thinks about weird things like that." She lied.

Draco could see that she was lying, but he didn't push her, frankly he did not care. All he wanted to do was fuck. He leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, when she jumped slightly a whimpered. He had not bitten her; there was no reason for her to flinch like she had. Lifting his head he looked at her neck faint bruises covered her neck and looked like they were the shape of a hand. He touched the bruises and she winced. "What the fuck Granger, who did this to you? It wasn't me; I don't get off on strangling my lovers."

Hermione shook her head again, "It's nothing," she laughs nervously, "Sometimes when I have nightmares I wake up with weird marks on my body."

Draco shook his head, "You suck at lying Granger when you are exposed." He got out of the water and walked over to the medicine chest. Opening it, he pulled out a blue jar filled with some type of salve. Walking back over to Hermione he got in the tub. He opened the jar and scooped some of the salve into his hand and moved his hand to her neck, she moved away from him.

"Please don't."

"Don't be stupid Granger, this will heal it."

"I know."

"Then let me put it on you. I can't have your gryffindork friends thinking I did this to you, or worse, the old kook."

"I can just put glamour on it."

Draco frowns, why she was being so stubborn? "Do as I say mudblood," he said a stern tone in his voice.

The necklace vibrated with magic against her skin. The feeling of wanting to make him happy over took her, she wanted to let him heal her. She inched closer to him, even though part of her mind screamed no. If Number One saw that the marks were gone and not under glamour he would be very angry, he liked to make sure his reminders stayed around a while. Why had not she put a spell on the marks before she entered the bathroom? Draco put the salve on her bruises, his soft hand rubbing it into her skin. Immediately the bruises faded.

Draco sighed, "I guess we can't fuck now. It's breakfast time and we need to be at the meal. Nevertheless, I will fuck you tonight; I can promise you that Mudblood. Be back here by eight sharp. I'll leave my bathroom door unlocked so you can get into my room. Don't be late, or I will use the necklace to call you." He then got out of the tub and left the bathroom. He did not give her a chance to tell him that she would not be able to make it, but then again she had no choice, he held the power of the necklace over her. She shuddered, Number one would not be happy about this. She did not even want to think about what he would do to her. She better enjoy the time she had with Draco, before she had to go to Number one late.


	10. The rest of your life

Draco walked into his room from the bathroom, and once the door was closed, a look of fringed worry was on his face as his brow frowned. Where had she gotten those bruises, were they connected to where she had been the night before? More importantly, why was he angry about her getting hurt by someone else? It was not like he cared for her. Nonetheless, she was _his _plaything, his! No one else should get to touch her. Draco paced back and forth, venting his anger. He sighed, pushing his hand through his semi wet hair, before going over to his wardrobe and grabbing the clothes he wanted for that day. He would put no more thought into the mudblood's well being; it was bad for his mental health after all.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, playing with her French toast and bacon. Her stomach clenched. She was going to have to deal with Number One right after Draco. She dreaded the thought. She hated this Number One, she wanted the old Number one back. When she had first joined Vox, there was a Number one, who was kind and treated her like she was a person, not like a piece of trash he wiped from the bottom of his shoe. However, that Number one had died in a battle when he had been cornered by aurors and killed; they had expected him to be a deatheater, which he had never been. Soon after his death, Number Five had stepped in to become the new Number One and he had been the leader since then. He had always wanted her, when he had been Number Five, but the Number One then had never let him get close to her. That changed when he became Number One, she became the favorite and the immediate next in line for the position of Number One, and that is the only reason she let Number One do as he liked with her. He was her stepping-stone for her to get the career she wanted.

"Guess who." Someone covered her eyes with their hands and she had to brace herself not to jump a mile high from shock.

"Ron, what are you doing up so early on a weekend?" she asked, as he pulled his hands away and sat down next to her.

He smiled, as he filled his plate with food. "I wanted to see you this morning, before you went off to the library. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead today, just you and me. We really haven't had alone time together in a while and I miss you."

Hermione wanted to puke. How in the world did she manage to get the most caring, wife like boyfriend in the world? She did not mind having a caring and gentle acts every once in a while, but Ron was like this all the time and he was never rough with her. She smiled anyway; she needed a submissive husband if she was going to be The Minister of magic. "Sure, I would love that," she said, before kissing him on the cheek. He seemed to swell with pride, before digging into his breakfast.

The two were soon in Hogsmeads, making their way over to Honey Dukes. Once inside, Ron took her to the back of the store. "Where are we going Ron? I want to get some sugar quills."

"Don't worry about that now. Follow me. There is something I want to show you." He took her to the back of the store. He pushed open a door that lead to a small lounging area, that was romantically decorated with reds, hearts, and scented candles. Hermione rolled her eyes when Ron was not looking at her, but still said, "Oh Ron! This is so romantic."

Ron smiled, "I did a couple of favors for Harry with Ginny, so he hooked me up with this. I knew you would like it." He led her over to the deep red loveseat that sat in the corner. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. "Mione, there is something I want to ask you," he said, before kissing her softly.

"What is it?" she asked, already having a feeling of what he was going to do. She placed a smile on her face and kissed him.

He reached into his the pocket of his shirt and pulled out a small red leather box. "This has been in my family for generations, before we became poor. There are seven of them total and they are meant to be given to the women we love. Hermione Granger, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He opened the box to reveal a seven caret pink diamond, surrounded by two rows of three carat white diamonds. Hermione had not been expecting a ring like this and a look of genuine surprise came on her face, as she gasped and covered her mouth, while staring at the huge engagement ring. Of course she had to say yes, she needed him for her plan. "Yes of course Ron," she smiled and hugged him, before pulling away from him to let him put the ring on her finger. After he did so, he touched his wand to it and said a spell that would resize it to fit her finger perfectly. She stared at the ring on her finger and moved it a little, so that it glistened in the light of the room. Who knew the Weasleys had something that could be considered a small fortune hidden behind their name.

"Hermione, where did you get that necklace from ?" asked Ron looking at the snake that hung from her neck.

Hermione took the necklace in her hand and looked at it,

"My parents gave it to me," she said with ease, as if it was true, "Isn't it pretty?" she asked, while looking at Ron.

Ron scrunched up his face, "I guess, if you are into Slytherin type things. That thing looks so familiar though, like a magical bonding item. Where did your parents find it?"

"In a magazine I think, my parents always have shopping catalogs in the house. What's a bonding item, I have never heard of it," she lied again.

"They're items of jewelry that are used in arranged marriages, to help the bride fall in love with the her husband. It's said that if the item is left on long enough, the two people will become connected through that item and their souls will become infused, so that the couple can feel each other even when they are miles apart. That is why the couples never leave each other. If they take the item off they will lose a piece of their souls and become lost in a sea of depression. My family has the Lion's roar ring. However, we haven't used it in a century… are you okay Hermione?" He asked, touching her face lightly, "You have gone really pale."

Hermione nodded, "I'm fine, I just remembered that I have a Heads' meeting with Dumbledore, and I am late. I need to go." She stood up and kissed, him muttering, "I love you." Before dashing from the room and Honey dukes, she ran into the three broomsticks and went up to the fireplace. Thank Merlin, the Heads were able to have a floo connection to their common room.

As soon as she was in the room, she ran up to the conjoined bathroom and into Draco's room. He was not there. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves; she was going to kill Malfoy. Why had she not studied magical items more when she was younger, she would have known then to not put the cursed item around her neck. She needed to find Draco and have him take the damned thing off, before the side effects began to work on them.

Well, if Draco could call her, maybe she would be able to find him, through the link. She closed eyes and focused her thoughts on Draco. The necklace vibrated against her skin and she let it pull her to where he was. Soon she realized where it was taking her, the Slytherin common room. Great, she would have to deal with them to get to Draco. Walking down the spiral staircase that went deep underneath the black lake, she made her way over to the portrait of a snake preying on a small mouse. The snake looked at her and hissed, "There are no mudbloodssssss allowed in this spaccce."

She ignored the snake and pounded on the door, "You better tell someone in there that I am out here or so help me you will be burned into tiny pieces."

The snake hissed at her again, but slithered away to the other side of the wall.

Draco sat with his friends around the fire. Pansy and a girl named Heather were sitting next to him, each of them taking turns to make out with him. Blaise sat in an armchair, reading and ignoring his man whore of a friend.

"Sssorry for the intrusion Masterssss, but there is a mudblood outside that insisssts on ssspeaking with you Master Malfoy, she threatened to burn my portrait if I did not inform you."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Blaise go see what she wants. I don't want to deal with her fat arse right now." Blaise got up and walked over to the door.

Hermione's mood did not get any better when she saw Blaise Zabini open the door. "What do you want Granger?"

"I need to speak to Dr-Malfoy."

Blaise lifted an eyebrow, noticing her slip. "He does not want any visitors now."

"I don't bloody care what he wants; I need to speak to him now."

"Sorry." He went to close the door, but stopped when he saw her pointing her wand at his forehead.

"Move, now, or I will hex you so that you live in your nightmares for the rest of your bloody pointless life."

He stepped away from the door, with his hands in the air. Hermione walked into the room and noticed Draco sitting on the couch, snogging with some blond girl. She repressed the hint of jealous that began to rise in her. She walked over to the three people on the couch and stood in front of them. She cleared her throat.

Draco let the blond girl go and looked at her, "What?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

Hermione was about to answer, but a gasp from Pansy stopped her, for the girl had grabbed her left hand and pulled it up to her face. "Bloody hell! It's the rose of serenity. Where did you get this? It costs more than Malfoy manor!" she said as she eyed the diamonds, with a hunger never seen in her before.

"My fiancé Ron gave it to me. His family is not as poor as you lot think they are. Take your filthy paws off me, I did not give you permission to touch me you ugly whore." She pulled her hand from Pansy's grasp.

Draco eyes seemed to turn to ice when he heard the word fiancé come from her pouty lips. He glanced at the ring; how the fuck did the Weasel get his grubby hands on something like that?

Pansy gasped and her eyes narrowed, Weasley gave her that type of ring? She moved away from Draco slightly, she had her sights set on a new type of prey, Ronald Weasley would be hers.

Draco stood and started to walk out of the room, when he realized she was not following, he turned and looked at her. She had a look of defiance on her face, which only made his anger rise more. "Are you coming mudblood?" he asked with an arch of a blond eyebrow and a look of boredom on his face.

"Why don't we just take the floo? It's faster than having to trail behind your skinny arse."

She was going to get hell when they got back to the room. He walked over to the fireplace and bowed, holding out his arm towards it, "Mudbloods first," he said arrogantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes before going over to the fire and grabbing a pinch of the emergency floo power that sat on the mantel in a silver jar. She threw it into the fire, it turned an emerald green, and she went into the fire, saying "Heads' common room," as she did so.

Draco went to follow her, but a hand on his arm stopped him, he looked down at the blonde named Heather. "What?" he asked beyond irritated.

She licked her lips seductively and looked him in the eyes "What time do you want me to come over tonight?" she asked.

"I'm busy tonight, come over tomorrow night." He then went through the fire and left the pouting girl behind.

Malfoy came storming through the fireplace, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Granger!" he yelled as he came through the fire.

She was sitting on the couch, hot angry tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to rip the necklace from her neck, "Do have any idea what you have done Malfoy?" she asked softly, she then looked at him, "Please take this off,"

Draco was silent for a few seconds, his furious rage had left him slightly, he was never truly comfortable around crying women—even if they were mudbloods—but anger still remained in his eyes, "Why?" he asked.

"You know why!" She yelled, while standing up. "I can't have the damn side effects of this thing affecting my life. I can't have my soul attached to yours if I am going to marry Ronald."

That hurt Draco a little, would it really be so horrible to marry him? What was he thinking? He could not marry the mudblood anyway, it would ruin what little was left of the Malfoy name. "Why are you marrying the weasel?" he asked.

She looked confused, why was he changing the subject? "Because I…I l-love him." She stuttered, as she forced the words to leave her mouth.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe Granger?" he asked stepping towards her.

Hermione shook her head, "What I do with my life is no concern of yours Malfoy." She pulled on the necklace again, the chain stayed whole. "I don't want to fall in love with you Malfoy, we aren't compatible that way, take this thing off me."

Compatible? Why was she being so logical, her words hit Draco deep, she did not want to be in love with him, why did he even care? "I can't take it off!" he snapped.

"Why?" she asked, searching his face with her brown eyes to see any signs that he was lying to her.

"Because, I put a spell on it, so that it could not be removed until graduation."

She frowned, "Just undo the spell, or have you forgotten how to do basic spells?"

He glared at her. "That won't work Granger, with the type of item that you have wearing around your neck, normal magic won't work on it. The only magic that it allows is sealing magic, and that is it."

All hope left Hermione's eyes, what was she going to do? She did not want to fall in love with him. A look of stubbornness crossed her face, then she would not, she would not fall in love with him, she would only have lust for him. However, that was easier thought than done. She had to distract herself from her thoughts.

Her eyes darkened to a chocolate brown and she stared Draco seductively and smiled. He watched the sudden change in her; he was taken aback by how fast her countenance had changed. She walked towards him and kneeled at his feet. "I am at your command master."

Draco's own eyes darkened to a deep, cloudy grey and he smirked down at her. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, "You know what to do," he said. She licked her pink lips that glistened, before she leaned forward and took his semi hard cock in her right hand. She pumped her hand up and down a few times, before licking the tip of the head with her tongue. She then lifted his cock to run her tongue along the underside from the hilt to the very tip, she swirled the pink tip of her tongue around the head and then took it into her hot welcome mouth. Draco groaned and ran his hand into her mass of brown curls. She sucked on his cock as if it was a lollipop, swirling her tongue around the head a few times before running the head along her cheek—being careful of her teeth—before letting it out of her mouth with a pop. Draco groaned again. The necklace vibrated against her skin, she was feeling his lust along with her own, her knickers were soaked and her other hand was starting to subconsciously inch toward her clit. Draco opened his eyes just in time to see this action, "Stop!" he ordered. She took her mouth off him and looked up at him with confusion, she did not know what she had done, but then he grabbed her hand and pulled it up. Her eyes went wide; she now understood what she had done wrong. The things Number One did to her when she had done something like this flashed through her mind, would Draco be that cruel, would he not care whether she lived or died from his punishments?

Draco could see the look of sheer terror pass over her face, before she replaced it with a neutral look. Why had she looked so scared? All he was going to do was handcuff her, she had not done anything that bad, it was a natural reaction, and not that he would tell her any of that. "C'mon, let's go up to my room. I have better access to my things there." He then walked off towards his bedroom, Hermione was going to get up to follow him there, but what he said next made her stop. "Don't get up mudblood; I want you to crawl there." And so she did, she crawled through the common room and up the staircase to his room. When he opened the door she crawled inside and waited for his next command. "Get on the bed and kneel like you were a few minutes ago." She did this to, her eyes following him as he went to his trunk at the end of the bed. He opened it and then opened a pocket that was attached to the top of the lid, he pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs that had emeralds embedded in them. Hermione desperately wanted to roll her eyes, even a simple sex toy hand to show off how rich he was. He went around to her and leaned over her to hand cuff her wrists together behind her back. As he leaned in closer to her she inhaled his scent, it was musky, but not overwhelming. Draco smiled, realizing what she was doing. She liked him more than she was willing to admit, but he did not care, at least not at this moment. After the handcuffs were secure, he stood up straight, "Now finish what you started, without your hands."

She leaned forward and down, she licked the underside of the head before trailing her tongue down to this velvety sack, she glided over it, leaving a wet trail behind. He growled, placing his hands in her hair and clenching them into fists. She took his balls into her mouth, sucking on them gently; she was learning quickly that he liked attention to be paid to his balls. She moaned, the sound reverberating around his balls, the necklace was going crazy, she could feel his lust. It flowed from the necklace into her like a wave. It was over whelming, she was practically dripping with need, she needed him, she wanted him, and she was going insane from the scorching need that pulsed inside her. She removed herself from him, "Master, please I need you inside me," she moaned out, as her insides spasm in excitement.

Draco knew that the connection was growing stronger he could feel her lust and need faintly. He thought about denying her, but he himself wanted to be buried deep inside her. "Roll on to your stomach," he ordered. She did so, her face pressed into the bed without the support of her arms to keep her up. He vanished her clothes and roughly pulled her up by her hair, making her arch her back. She yelped in surprise, but then moaned when he rammed himself into her. She was slick and hot as her body took him in, squeezing around him as her excitement grew. Draco moaned, it was as if he was fucking heaven. He pulled her toward him, holding her to his chest as he spun them around and sat on the bed, he laid back as she began to ride him, her back towards his face. He did not like this he wanted to see her face, the way it looked when she was in ecstasy fascinated him. "Turn around mudblood." She did so, and she did it gracefully even though her hands were cuffed behind her back. Once she was positioned right again, she rode him with vigor, moaning, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was a gap. "Look at me," he said, while subconsciously putting his hands on her hips to help keep her balanced. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes; they seemed to burn with passion.

She could not stand it; she leaned down and captured his lips in a hot kiss. He gently bit down on her pouty bottom lip, making her moan and open her mouth to his aggressive tongue. He explored her mouth as his hands traveled up her sides to her breasts; he pinched her nipples, making her moan again. His hands then traveled to her face holding her face in place. He groaned as she tightened even more around him, his seed filled her and she groaned milking him for all he was worth. She was exhausted and being unable to hold herself up because of the handcuffs, she collapsed on top of Draco her face buried in his neck. Her breathing was hard and her breath scattered across his neck, making him shiver. "Thank you Master," she whispered, before kissing his earlobe He undid the handcuffs, she stayed where she was too tired to get off him. She then fell asleep. Draco held her, for a while, he soon also fell asleep. A few hours later Draco woke up to Hermione moaning in her sleep. He looked at her, the moonlight shone on her face. His eyes grew wide as the black star underneath her left eye seemed to stare up at him.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Bloody hell," he whispered.

**A/N sorry it took me so long to update, this story is finished. I had it turned into a hardcover book and sent it to my best friend for her birthday I was waiting for her to finish it before I posted the rest for everyone else to read. She finished it a while ago, but I have been busy and it simply slipped my mind. I will be posting once a week until the story is all up. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. The private meeting

**Warning: there are some pretty violate acts in this chapter, if you do not like rough, and I mean rough, sex and foreplay, skip this chapter and wait for the next one on tuesday. **

_She was running through a forest, her red meeting cloak flowing behind her. He was chasing her. She could hear him screaming after her, yelling that she was his and would be forever. Her soul would belong to him in the end. No matter how fast she ran he was always two steps behind her. She tried to throw wandless spells at him, but the magic would not come from her hands. She cried out in anger, she did not want him to be her master her, she wanted Draco. Suddenly, she ran into a hard body, she looked up to see Draco standing there. Panic ran through her, if Number One saw Draco he would surely kill him. She did not want him to die she…he meant a lot to her. She could hear Number One scream in anger as he saw Draco and he muttered a spell that he had been working on and she knew it would bring Draco a slow and painful death. She jumped in front of his body, shielding him from the ray of bright purple light…_

Hermione jolted awake from her nightmare, sweat ran down her face and she breathed heavily. Wildly she looked around the room and realized she was in Draco's room, in his bed, but there was no Draco beside her. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed the left side of her face, it was on fire. This is when it hit her; she was late for her meeting with Number One! She glanced around and found a small grandfather clock on Draco's bedside table it was ten o'clock. Her eyes go wide with fear, she was two hours late. She was as good as dead or worse being held against her will for days while he reminded her of her place over and over again.

Quickly she threw the black sheets off her and ran to the bathroom before entering her room. She threw on her red cloak and made sure that any bruises she had gotten from Draco were hidden. She sighed when she realized that the bruises that Number One had given her had been healed and now he would be furious with her for removing them completely. She left her wand on her bed; she went back into the bathroom and made the symbol on the mirror, and pushed herself through it. Once she was in the room of mirrors she got down on her knees and began crawling to his chambers; if she came into his chamber walking like his equal—after she had been late—he would most likely kill her the minute he saw her.

She watched her hands move underneath her as she crawled on the hard stone ground, her eyes widened when she noticed that Ron's engagement ring still sat on her finger. She could not take if off now. Closing her eyes she sighed and focused her magic on the ring covering it with an invisibility glamour, when she opened her eyes again, the ring had successfully disappeared. She entered his chambers, it was almost pitch-black, the only source of light was coming from a roaring fire. She could make out his silhouette; he was holding a glass of deep red wine, which sparkled in the firelight. On the outside he looked relaxed and composed, but she knew from experience he was anything but; one wrong movement or word would set him off. She stayed there at the entrance, not daring to move or speak before he told her to do so.

Her knees were cold from the stone beneath them and her arms were becoming tired. Finally he spoke, "Come here Number Twelve," his voice was even, but she could tell it was laced with anger. "I am feeling generous tonight. I will give you one chance to explain to me why you are late and why you ignored my calls. If the reason is good enough, I will then decide how severe your punishment will be."

Hermione kept her head lowered, "Professor Snape kept me late Master. He was punishing me for helping Longbottom with his potion again. I only did it because he was about to blow up the entire class and I did not want to be injured before I came to you tonight master." The lie fell easily from her lips.

"How did he punish you?"

"He had me take inventory of the school's stock of ingredients and his own private stock. I have to be back tomorrow night to finish master."

"Very well, I will accept that answer for now, but I think I will have Severus pay me a visit tomorrow night to make sure you aren't lying to me. What time do you start your detention?"

Panic coursed through her, but she did not let it show. What was she going to do? "Eight o'clock master."

"Very good. Now come here and kneel between my legs, with your back facing me."

She did as he said, even though she knew what was coming next. First he slipped a thick, black leather collar around her neck and then he tied a black, silk scarf around her head, making it impossible for her to see anything that he would be doing to her. "Stand up." She stood up and he took hold of her arms so that he could guide her over to where he wanted her. "Stay." She heard him walk away from her as she stood in the middle of the room.

Soon his footsteps returned and Hermione heard the sound of something being dropped to the ground near her feet, from previous punishments, she knew that what he dropped was a pile of rope. His movements sounded confident as he circled her, his expensive drangonhide shoes clicked on the floor. She knew that because of his mannerisms this early in his little game, he would be doing the work by his own hands instead of with a wand and magic, this was not a good thing.

He started by binding each of her wrists tightly behind her back, once they were secure he moved to retrieve the next length of rope. "Hold your arms out behind you," Number One demanded sternly. She did as she was told; he then moved in and began wrapping the rope around her, just above her breasts. This rope was tied with a slack knot, confusing Hermione as to what purpose they held. Before her thoughts could wander further she felt another rope being tied tightly, low around her waist and between her legs. Number One took longer tying the knots for this section, taking extra care to make sure that the rope was tight, and that it pulled in between sensitive area between her legs.

"Get on the ground and lie on your stomach Number Twelve." His voice had changed somehow since his last command, but she could not place what the change was. When she finally maneuvered her way to the ground in a somewhat graceful fashion, he took a firm hold of her ankle and bent her knee so that her ankle was against her upper thigh. Taking another length of rope he secured her ankle in place and moved to duplicate the action to the other leg. By this point Hermione's mind was racing, what was he planning to do with her like this?

A few moments passed where Hermione just laid on the cold, stone floor while she could hear Number One moving about. Another minute or two passed before she felt him tying lengths of rope to her bound wrists, and others to the ropes around her chest, hips, and to each bound ankle. He then tied the ends of each of these addition ropes to a metal ring that had been lowered from the ceiling. Securing the ropes tightly to the ring, and forcing Hermione's wrists and ankles to be pulled upwards, Number One walked away, and moments later, Hermione felt herself being lifted off the ground, suspended by the ropes. She was raised a good few feet above the floor before she heard him lock the chain into place so it would not drop her to the ground before he was done with her.

Hermione's full weight was pulling on her arms and legs, as gravity worked its own magic; the blood was quickly rushing down from the limbs, making them feel numb. She ground her teeth together, willing every muscle in her throat and face not to let a sound come out, as it all started to become painful. To her left she could hear a cabinet click closed and she knew that could only mean one thing, he was bringing out one of his specials toys, which meant he must've been beyond furious with her.

"Tell me Number Twelve, do you know what happens to me when I know I am being lied to?"

"No Master, I do not." She bit her lip to try and help suppress the anxiety that was building within her. He had seen through her lie like she was an open window. Her limbs were now completely numb, and gravity pulled on her body harder than ever, making her muscles scream with strain and tiredness. The rope dung into her skin. She soon realized the rope he used was not normal rope, but magical bondage rope, that with time would heat up until it was burning the skin of the submissive. It was up to her master to stop the effects from causing serious damage and any normal semi-sane dominate would do that, however she could not count on him to stop it, she would have to live with whatever happened to her skin.

Suddenly, she felt something soft like a feather touch the flesh of her thigh, but all too soon the gentle touch turned into a scalding burn searing her skin and leaving a temporary burnin its wake. He had to be using a corrupted phoenix feather, instead of having healing properties it would burn the skin of anything that touched it. Corrupted phoenix feather came from phoenixes so overcome with sorrow or anger that it turned black with dark magic, never to heal or love again.

She bit her lip again—this time hard enough to draw blood—so she would not make the sound that he wanted to hear. She still had a tiny bit of her left that wanted to rebel against him. She did not like this man, she did not want him to dominate her, but it all came down to power in the end and that is what she wanted.

Number One spun her body so that it twirled in the air, her weight pulled even harder at the ropes, even though she could not see, the sensation made her dizzy and sick. When the momentum stopped she felt something press against her lips. She did not need to see to know what it was, it was his prick. Without having to hear the order, she opened her mouth. He shoved his cock inside mouth and used her weight to swing her back and forth, fucking her mouth. She gagged as his dick hit the back of her throat hard several times in a row. He growled, she could tell this was not enough for him, what was he planning next?

He stopped fucking her mouth and then she heard the sound of him snapping his fingers and the sound of a house elf popping into the room. "Get Greyback." Was all he said.

Hermione blood ran cold, he was bringing Greyback here? She had only ever heard of the stories of what he did to women. Seconds after hearing the leaving pop of the elf she heard the swish of the fireplace being used.

"You called?" she heard a deep toned voice say.

"I owe you for last week Greyback, so I have invited you here tonight to help me with punishing Number Twelve."

Hermione was tense, he had never done something like this before, he was not one to share, but tonight he was acting differently. This worried her, how long would she be here for?

She jumped when she felt long, sharp nails move over her thigh. "Mmm…yes, she is very nice." She then felt a hot rough tongue lick the side of her right breast, her skin crawled. Suddenly, however, she became aware of the rope in between her legs; the heat there was beginning to hurt the sensitive flesh it pushed against. She wanted to cry out, but knew better, Number One would do nothing to help her. "Let's get her on the floor, and out of these ropes, it's no fun if she can't struggle as I take her," said Greyback.

Hermione felt little relief at this; at least she would now be out of the ropes and on the ground. She heard the sounds of chains being uncoiled and then she felt herself being lowered to the ground. Next she heard the ropes being cut and felt her legs being released from the uncomfortable position they had been in. Strong arms lifted her up, but her legs were still weak from the little to no circulation they had gotten in the past fifteen minutes. The arms continued to hold her, she then felt someone forcibly kiss her. She could tell it was not Number One, for the breath of this man tasted different like stale alcohol and cigarette smoke. He forced his rough tongue into her mouth, before he forced her to kiss him back by biting hard into her lower lip. He drew blood and sucked it away with his lips, he groaned after this, "Her blood is as sweet as cherries," he growled. Her lip throbbed. She felt someone come up behind her, and move her hair to the side, lips scraped along the side of her neck before biting down into the thin flesh there, also drawing blood. She gasped, as the hot lips of Number One moved across her skin, removing the traces of blood that wept from the wound. "Yes, it is very sweet," he seemed to purr against her neck.

"I want to see her eyes," said Greyback, he lifted the blindfold from her face and she was finally able to see what he looked liked. He had high cheek bones and pointed nose and chin. His eyes were a light brown as was his hair which was long a wavy. He wore a black button down shirt and black trousers. If it weren't for the fact that she knew of the horrible crimes he had been involved with and that one of his victims had been someone she was close to, she would have found him attractive, but the things she knew about him clouded her judgment and she felt herself being repulsed. "You don't like me, do you pet?" he asked with a grin on his face, showing off his inhuman like canines.

She had the urge to spit in his face, but she repressed it, she rather not be killed by a man like him.

He grabbed her around the back and pulled her close to him. His nails then dug into her skin and pulled in an outward motion, ripping her skin. A whimper left her mouth, as she felt the ten cuts begin to warm and spill blood. Greyback chuckled before taking her mouth again, reopening the wound that had begun to coagulate, she could taste the iron in her mouth, it made her want gag.

Number One got on the bed, "bring her here," he said. Greyback moved her onto the bed. Number one grabbed her and positioned her over his cock. He slammed into her and she cried, out, the blistering flesh of her vagina ripped at his intrusion. She felt no pleasure from this assault, only pain. "Greyback, you take her from behind." Hermione's muscles stiffened as he continued to fuck her. Greyback got onto the bed and Number One only stopped long enough, so that the werewolf could position himself behind her. Without warning or preparing her properly, he forced himself into her; his cock was dry, as was her rectum. Tears coursed down her cheeks, the pain was too intense. The two men groaned, as they took her from both ends. The air smelt heavily of blood, sex, and sweat. Her mind began to become unfocused, no longer caring what happened to her as long as she did not have to be present in her mind, while they had their fun with her. They were not going to be done for at least a few more hours.


	12. The Former Number One

Chapter Twelve: The Former Number One

Draco sat in the common room, his grey eyes gleamed in the fire light as they scanned over the first passage of the journal he was reading; the one that he had found in his father's desk.

_June 14__th__, 1977_

_Tomorrow I will be attending the ceremony that will be held to make me Number One of Vox. From what I understand, this will make me the youngest ever to take the title and still be in Hogwarts. I am not sure if I am ready to be the leader of such a powerful group. All I can do is try my best and hope that everything turns out like I want it to. _

Draco stopped reading once he realized that he was reading the journal of one of the members of Vox. Should he take this to the Dark Lord? No, he found this in his father's possession; he would read it before anyone else would, he was a Malfoy after all.

_June 16__th__, 1977_

_Last night was the ceremony. I have to say, it was one of the most unreal experiences I have ever been through. I cannot go into detail of what happened, for if this journal ever falls into wrong hands, Vox would be compromised. I can say however, that there will never be anything that compares to the pleasure and power it brought. It will be something that is etched into my mind for all time. Tomorrow I will begin the searching for a person to take my place as number eight. _

Draco scans over the next couple of passages, before deciding to skip ahead to the ones that closer to being recent.

_October 20th, 1995_

_Bloody hell! Those damn deatheaters killed number Twelve. He was a valuable asset, he was going to help us get into the ministry so that we would have an inside person to help influence the Minister. If we are ever able to take down Voldemort we will have to first be in charge of the ministry, it is the only way. I am now in search for a new number twelve and I think I have the right person in mind, I have known her for a few years, but she has no idea what I am a part of. She has the brains to help us work out a plan that is needs to be unbreakable. She also has very good contacts that could be more than beneficial. _

Draco subconsciously rubbed his thigh; it had felt like he had just received a rug burn there. He wondered whether or not Hermione was this Number Twelve or if she was a different number. He then skipped ahead until he found another passage about the possible number Twelve .

_November 5__th__, 1995_

_Today I approached the young woman to take the Number Twelve place. I had waited for her in Hogsmead near the school, knowing that they would have a chance to go there on the weekend. I waited until she was alone before I approached. At first she was on guard, believing that I was one of Voldemort's followers and had been tricking her best friend. I assured her that I was not one of his followers, by showing her my left forearm; she still did not believe me. Therefore I told her to look up the history of Vox in the restricted section of Hogwarts. I told her she was invited to join if she chose to and that she would be a great asset to the group. I gave her a coded address, so she could contact me at if she chose to join. She is a sponge hungry for knowledge and that is what I promised her. I am certain she will want more once she reads the tome of our history. The only thing I wonder about is if she will be able to take the other customs of Vox. _

Draco raised a finely trimmed eyebrow, the man had never said this person's name, but he was certain that the girl he was talking about was Granger. Who else could be a sponge hungry for knowledge, she was worse than the Ravenclaws, it was a mystery to all as to why she was put in Gryffindor and not the house of the nerds. The next entry was only one line and it was many days after the last entry, which did not seem common for this man to do. He always had an entry for everyday.

_November, 15__th__ 1995_

_She contacted me; the initiation will be tonight._

Draco wondered briefly what exactly the initiations entailed. There was no information written in the journal about them and they seemed to be a closely kept secret. His eyes strayed from the journal to look at the miniature grandfather clock on the mantel it was already almost two in the morning. Draco sighed and closed the journal; he would finish the rest later. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. He stood and made his way up to his room, when he got there, he noticed that Hermione was missing and the sheets had been haphazardly thrown aside. Curious to know whether or she had gone to sleep in her room or meet the group known as Vox; he turned to his right and made his way through the bathroom to her room. As he suspected she was not there.

He went back to the room and sat on his bed. Suddenly, his back felt as if it was being ripped open and he could feel the hot trickle of blood flowing down it. He reached behind him and felt his back, there was no blood, but it felt like there should have been, was he feeling Hermione? She had to be thinking about him hard in order for him to feel her this strong, what was happening to her? She did not feel like she was enjoying it. Should he wait up for her to make sure she was okay? He then shook his head at the ridiculous thought, why did he even care about her well being? He laid down on his back and covered himself with the sheet, without even a second look back at the bathroom, he closed his eyes and then went to sleep, only to have one of the weirdest dreams of his life.


	13. The Dream

Chapter Thirteen: The Dream

_Draco tried to open his eyes, but soon quickly realized that it would not be possible, he was blind folded. Where was he, what was going on? Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from his left, but he did not turn his head, in fact he found he did not have control over his body, someone else did, was he under the imperious curse? If so, how and when did that happen?_

"_How do you expect me to trust you Number Twelve, when you obviously do not trust me enough to tell the truth? You were with the Malfoy heir before you came here. I can smell him on you. Your cunt reeks of him. Do you have anything to say for yourself Number Twelve?"_

_Draco spoke, but it was not his voice that he heard, it was Hermione's, "I am sorry master. I will not come here ever smelling of him again."_

_He felt someone forcibly grab his face in their hand, "You are playing a dangerous game with me Number Twelve. Let me reiterate for you. He is just a school boy, he will never be able to give you the pleasure that I give you. As soon as you are finished with the little deal you made him, you will never see him again. You belong to me, do you understand me?"_

"_Yes master, after I am done with the Malfoy heir I will never speak to him again. I belong to you, for forever." Draco felt disgust and shame rush over him. He hated himself. No, these were Hermione's emotions. He also felt hatred sear in his stomach and he could tell Hermione did not like this man. She longed him to be someone else. Another man, but it was not himself as he found himself wishing it to be. No, the man he saw in her mind's eye was older, with brown grey hair and soft blue eyes. She saw him as her true master, and she would have done anything he asked without hesitation. Draco felt jealously rise in him after seeing the way she felt for this man, he wanted her to feel that way towards him as well. Suddenly, the man in the room voice brought him out of his own internal reverie. _

"_Clean yourself off me slut, and then you can go back to that school to tend to your new reminders, this time, I do not want to see that you have healed them completely, there must be scars."_

"_Yes master." He felt something being pushed against his lips and both his own revulsion and Hermione's came over him when he realized what it was and from Hermione's thoughts he could tell _

_that it had been in her arse and she did not want it anywhere near her mouth. _

"_Open your mouth Number Twelve, or I will make sure you do not leave here for two more days. Imagine what your friends would think if you suddenly appeared in the great hall with no clothes on, looking like you had been fucked within an inch of your life."_

_Hermione immediately opened her mouth, allowing the offensive thing to enter her mouth. The taste that touched her tongue was revolting; she had never tasted anything so disgusting in her life. She worked quickly to get him off, so she could get him out of her mouth and out of this place. _

_Soon Draco heard him moan and the bitter seed entered her throat, as she swallowed it as fast as her body would allow her. As soon as he was finished he pulled out of her mouth and waved his hand to release the blindfold around her eyes. Draco could see now through her eyes. He now knew what the man who had forced her to do things she did not want to do looked like. His pale skin and piercing blue eyes shook him to his core, he knew this man, he was the vice prime minister. How was it possible for Hermione to know him, was he part of Vox?_

"_Thank you Master for my lesson, I will not forget it."_

"_You may leave now Number Twelve. I will be calling you again sometime soon, make sure to be on time this time. Or you will pay for it worse than you did tonight."_

_Hermione crawled off the bed and out of the room, her arms and legs barely able to hold her up. Once she was fully out of sight of his chambers, she tried to stand, but her legs refused to hold the full force of her weight on them. Thus, she had to resume crawling all the way to the room of mirrors. She made her way to her mirror and stood just long enough to push herself through it. With no more strength left she collapsed on the bathroom floor with a loud thud. _

**A/n If people want me to I may post the next chapter tonight, since this one and the last one were so short. So their connection is reaching a strong point isn't it?**


	14. True Jealously

Chapter Fourteen: True Jealously

The sound of the thud awoke Draco from strange dream of being inside Hermione's mind. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell to light the room. The light shone into the bathroom, where the door had been left open, and he could clearly see the unconscious body of Hermione lying face down on the floor. "Hermione!" he yelled, he threw the sheets off himself and quickly reached her side in very few strides. The bathroom illuminated itself as soon as he walked over the threshold of the door. He could now clearly see blood trickling down her sides onto the floor. Slowly, he used his wand to cut away the deep red cloak that she was earning. He had to look away when he saw the chaotic mess that was her back. Deep, long, cuts covered her back. "I have to get you to the hospital wing…" he mumbled.

Hermione stirred, as if she had heard him, she tried to push herself onto her hands and knees, but her limbs refused to hold her up and she collapsed heavily back on the floor. She moaned out the few words she could muster, "Not the Hospital wing," she took a deep breath which only caused her more pain, "They can't see me like this," another breath, "To many questions."

Draco could see her reasoning, if he ever got injured during a deatheater meeting, he would not go to the hospital wing. Instead he would go to Severus, who would heal him without any questions as to what he had done to anger the Dark Lord. "I have some questions myself, but those can wait. I need to get Severus; he will be able to keep quiet trust me." By this time she was completely unconscious and his words fell on deaf ears.

He knew he should not move her until Severus was able to get her bleeding to stop. He had to be fast; he could not let her loose anymore blood. As fast as he could he pulled open the main door to the bathroom and ran down the flight of stairs to the common room. He fell to his knees in front of the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Professor Snape's Chambers!" he yelled as he threw it into the fire, making it turn a brilliant shade of emerald green. He stuck his head into the fire, "Severus! Severus! Wake up! I need your help!" He yelled, as he tried to catch his breath, which he had not realized he had been holding.

The form of Severus Snape came rushing into the room. "What is it Draco, What happened?"

"It's Hermione. She has been hurt pretty badly, but won't let me take her to the hospital wing. You will need blood replenishing potions and healing salve." He then remembered What Number One had said to her in his dream, should he heed the warning for her sake, or completely heal her? For some strange reason, he did care about her and did not want her to die at the hands of an apparently mad man. "Make sure the salve is a minor one, she needs to have scares left behind."

Severus turned from his medicine chest to look at him confused, "What?"

Draco shook his head, "I'll explain after she is healed, now hurry up. I will be waiting for you with her in the bathroom." Draco pulled his head out of the fire and ran back to the bathroom. During the four minutes he was gone from her side, she had somehow managed to turn onto her back and blood now pooled beneath her body. She was broken out in a cold sweat from shock, and Draco was mortified to see burn lines under her breasts, vertically down her torso. His eyes followed the line and could tell both her clit and her folds were burnt too, to the point that they were red and swollen with small blisters forming over them. His own goods sympathized with hers.

"Hermione can you hear me, are you conscious?"

She mumbled and her eyes rolled back in her head. He leaned in closer to her face to hear what she was saying, "I am sorry master. I won't lie again." Over and over she mumbled this. He could tell that she was delirious. Severus came to the door of the bathroom and rushed to her side.

"What in Merlin's bloody name happened to her?" he asked as he began taking the corks out of the potion bottles and the lids off the jars of salve.

"I only know some of what happened, I saw it in a dream… at least I think it was a dream."

"Hold her head up, I need to give her a potion to help heal any fractures to her bones or internal bleeding she might have. What happened in this dream?"

Draco gently lifted her head to an angle where she would be able to sallow the potion. Severus, pushed the rim of the bottle to her lips until she parted them and let the liquid be poured door her throat. The concoction burned her throat and Draco had to hold down her arm in order to keep her from pushing it away. Severus rubbed her throat to help her sallow.

"It was like I was inside her head. I saw what she saw, I felt what she felt. When I came into the dream he was talking to her about trust."

"Who was talking to her?" Severus asked, as he put some healing salve on her stomach partially healing some of the burns on the front of her body.

Draco stomach clenched, should he tell Severus who he saw doing this to her. Would Severus go to Voldemort with the information? This was when the shock hit Draco that he was more scared for her than he was for himself. Malfoys did not care about anyone else but themselves, what was going on with him? He decided to not tell the whole truth to Severus. "She was blindfolded I couldn't see him. She called him master, and he told her if she got rid of the lessons he gave her that the next time around he would do worse to her. That is why we cannot heal the scars away."

Severus looks at him with a lifted eyebrow, "Do you care for the girl's well being now Draco?"

Draco knew he had to act quickly, or his behavior would seem suspicious. "No, I don't care about her well being. It's just if she is hurt or damaged I can no longer have my fun with her."

Severus stared at him; he talked about Hermione as if she was an object. He then shook his head; Draco still had a lot to learn. "Here," he said handing Draco a jar of the healing salve. "I need you to rub this into her vagina in order to heal those blisters and burns she has."

Draco took the jar from the man and scooped some of the salve onto his fingers and moved down her body, clearing the more minor burns as he went. His soft long fingers touched her folds and her body jerked in response and she tried to move away from him. She started to cry, "I'm sorry master, I won't do it again, I'm sorry." She started to mumble again.

He rubbed a little softer after this, making sure to cover all the blisters a burnt tender flesh and watched as the flesh began to repair itself. He looked closer and saw that there was dried blood around her anus.

He shook his head in disgust, "He didn't even prepare her before he took her up the arse. Bloody arsehole, he is just an animal!" He then gently started to rub the salve into her anus. Hermione seemed to nearly jump out of skin at the touch, but calmed when Draco placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the center between her eyes and above her nose.

Severus watched this action with interest, but kept his thoughts on the matter a secret. "We should turn her over now and heal those cuts on her back." Draco nodded and the two then slowly turned her over. Severus spelled away the blood and preformed a silent spell to stop the now minor bleeding that was happening. He then took the rest of the healing salve and spread it over her back, healing the cuts into thick, narrow scars. "We should put her in her bed now and I will give her an antibiotic and a dreamless sleep potion. I should also tell you that she should not partake in sex for at least three days, she needs to heal fully or she will be a risk of having her flesh tear, in which case she will need to be taken to the infirmary to have more extensive healing done, at which time there is no say on whether or not her scares should be healed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. Please do not tell anyone about this night to anyone. Do you agree?" He placed his hand out in front of him for Severus to take. Severus looked at the offered hand and then to the serious look in

Draco's eyes; he understood that the younger wizard wanted to make a wizard oath to insure him to secrecy. This girl meant more to Draco than he was willing to admit. It reminded him of the way he had felt for Lily, but it had been too late by the time he had built up enough courage to tell her how he really felt.

"Do you agree?" Draco asked again. His voice brought Severus out of his reverie.

"Yes, I agree to keep this a secret" he said, before Draco's hand. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at their joined hands a blue stream of light came from the tip and intertwined around there hands, it disappeared quickly, leaving behind a mark that would last for the next few hours.

Their hands parted and Draco gently lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her into her room and over to her bed. Severus followed and pulled her covers back, he also cast a heating charm on the sheets, so that her muscles and body would relax once under them. Once she was placed in the bed and covers pulled over her, she seemed to awaken a bit, "Where am I?" she asked.

"Safe in your own bed, Professor Snape is going to give you two potions; you need to drink them both," said Draco, while he pushed some of her bushy hair out of her face. She nodded and Severus administered the two potions to her. Now with the dreamless sleep potion in her system she fell asleep quickly.

Draco then led Severus down to the common room and to the fire place. "Thank you Severus. You have always been a good friend and you helped my greatly tonight. I would have not been able to do it without you."

Severus nodded, "Your welcome Draco. I only have one thing I want to say to you. Don't wait until it's too late like I did. Let her know how you feel." Severus held up his hand to silence Draco when he opened his mouth to protest. "You may say you feel nothing for the girl, that she is just a toy for your amusement, but if that were true, why did you not just leave her on that bathroom floor tonight to fend for herself? Don't wait until she is gone to tell her how you feel, or you will regret it for the rest of your life." And with that said, Severus, grabbed some floo powder and went back to his chambers through

the emerald green flames.

Draco stood there slightly shocked at the blunt words his professor and friend just told him. However, somewhere deep in his heart he knew the man was right, but he did not know if he would ever truly be able to grasp the courage he need to shed the facade he had worked so hard to build and open up to her about how he truly felt. He runs a frustrated hand through his blond locks. Besides, she would never see him as anything more than a fuck, she was going to marry that weasel prick. He climbed the stairs up to his room and then into his bed. He laid there for a few moments, but he was uncomfortable. He must have gotten use to her lying form beside him, because it felt strange to be in the big bed alone. He sighed and threw the covers off him and got out of the bed. He then made his way to her room and lied do next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. In her subconscious sleep she snuggled into him and relaxed against his body. He sighed content, just this once, he would only let this happen one time. The rest of the time required sex beforehand.

Hermione awoke when the sun shone through the windows and onto her face. She stretched, and then she opened her eyes when she realized she was in a bed and someone was holding her protectively. How had she gotten there? She looked over her shoulder to see Draco ang relaxed visibly, all the while thanking Merlin that it was not Number One. She wondered why he was in her bed, did they have sex again last night after she had gotten back from being with Number one. What had happened to all her wounds that she had received and why the bloody hell could she not remember anything after leaving

Number One's chambers? Draco's arm tightened its hold around her and pulled her closer to him. She felt safe. She also felt his morning wood against her butt. She smiled and teasingly rubbed her arse against him. He moaned in his sleep and grind against her, before he stopped and fully came to his senses.

"Stop that. We can't have sex right now, and you are being a tease." He said sleepily with his eyes still closed, his breathing ruffled her hair.

Saying Hermione was confused would have been an understatement. Draco Malfoy, sex god of the Slytherins and player of the year, did not want to have sex? He just wanted to lay there and hold her as if they were some type of couple? Had she entered a different universe the night before? "Um…Malfoy…err…Draco. Are you feeling alright?"

He managed an 'mmmhmm' it was obvious he was tired.

"Why can't we have sex?" she asked after a minute to fully make sure she was awake and not in some sort of insane dream.

"Because you could reopen your scars if we have sex and then you would have to go to the infirmary to get treated. And I know you don't want to have to explain where you got them from," He said exasperatedly. He desperately wanted to go back to the dream he had been having.

Hermione frowned, trying to make since of what he was saying. She had scares? who had healed her? Then the memory of what Number one had said the night before came back to her. _"This time, I do not want to see that you have healed them completely, there must be scars." _Fear suddenly enveloped her in its tight grasp and she pulled herself of Draco's arms; she ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the huge mirror. She relaxed when she saw that there were still faint scars from what happened the night before still on her body. The flashes from the night before came back to her like a tidal wave. All the things he did and said to her. How Greyback had tore at her flesh like it was some type of toy. They made her feel like she was some type of disgusting creature.

Something red on the floor caught her eye and she looked down her Vox cloak laid in a crumpled two piece heap on the floor. Blurred memories of Draco and someone else helping her came to the front of her mind. How had Draco known not to heal her fully?

"Granger, are you okay?" asked Draco, as he came to the door of the bathroom.

She nodded and continued looking at herself. She could still feel Number One her. She could still feel Number One in her. She needed a shower; she needed to wash his scent off her. "I need a shower," she said with haste before rushing over to the shower. She did not even wait for the water to get the temperature that she liked. The cold water rushed over her skin and felt like tiny needles piercing her back. She grabbed the soap and a washcloth, and began to lather the two together. Just as she was about to scrub her vagina raw, a hand on her wrist stopped her. It was Draco.

"Don't do that Granger. You'll rip the new flesh that just grew last night."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes; she tried to rip her wrist from his grasp, but was unsuccessful. "I need to wash him off of me. I can still smell him on me. I need to wash it off."

Draco could see she was on the verge of a panic attack. "Then let's take a bath with scented bubbles and I will help you wash so you don't tear anything." He reached behind her and turned off the water.

She looked at him confused, that was happening a lot to her this morning. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, her tone conveying that she was suspicious.

Draco held up his hands in a defensive pose. "Don't go getting a crazy idea like I love you or care about you or anything like that. I just want to get you all healed up so that we can fuck again. Wasn't that our deal?" he asked.

Hermione felt her heart sink a little, but she was not sure why. Had she been hoping that he would say that he loved her and wanted to be with her longer than just up to graduation? She shook her head; the necklace she was wearing had to be affecting her judgment. Why would Draco Malfoy want to be with her exclusively anyway? She was a muggleborn and not someone he wanted to be seen with outside in public. This was strictly a benefits relationship. She would just have to keep reminding herself of that.

"Of course, how stupid of me. Sorry." She said, her voice sounded small and not like herself.

Draco was confused by the sadness he saw in her eyes. Had she wanted him to say something else? And the way her voice sounded so small was not like her at all. He had to mentally shrug off the hope that had been building inside of him at the thought that she too might want to be with him. He shook his head. That was just the boding magic talking.

Draco cleared his throat and turned away from her. He went to the tub's faucets and turned on the water, he selected two scents for the bubbles, vanilla and black raspberry; he knew she would like these, since she always smelled of them anyway. As he watched the tub fill with water and a mountain of sweet smelling bubbles, a thought struck him. He knew of something that would make Hermione

feel good and help her get some more rest, which is what she needed.

He turned to look at her, she had been watching him and thinking hard about something, but what he had no idea. "Stay here. Don't get in yet. I'll be right back."

Once he was sure that she was going to stay where she was he ran to his bedroom and opened his trunk. In the one of the pockets attached to the underside of the lid stuck out a tiny thin vial filled with clear liquid. He took the vial in his hands and went straight back into the bathroom. The water had shut off and the tub was now filled with soothing looking hot water. Hermione sat o the edge of the bathtub and for the first time since they had awakened, Draco realized that she was still fully naked from the night before and for a second he stopped to take in her beauty as she dragged her forefinger of her left hand through the water, seeming to play while she waited. He went over to the bathtub and uncorked the vial. He gently tipped it over the water and only let one drop fall in. Instantly the water turned a light topaz blue color and seemed to shimmer. He re-corked the bottle and set it on the bathroom counter.

"You can get in he said." She seemed to look hesitant to enter the water after he had added the potion.

"What was the potion you added to the water?" she asked, her eyes seeming transfixed on the way the water now shimmered.

"It was a potion my mother used to have made for me. She would use it when I was sick, so it would make me feel better and I use it now after qudditch practice to help my muscles relax after being so tense. It will help you relax and it may help you feel sleepily so that you can rest. The more you rest the faster you will heal. Do you want me to get in with you?" he asked, hoping it would ease her suspicion of him.

"Yes," was all she said.

Draco removed his sleeping pants and boxers and got into the water. The potion immediately started to work on his muscles and relax him. "See," he said, while looking at her, "Nothing bad happened. Now get in."

The necklace seemed to pull her to him again. She lifted her legs slowly and moved them over the edge of the tub so that they now dangled in the water. She pushed herself in and the water came to her chest while standing. The sweet smell of vanilla and raspberry filled her nose and enveloped her in its scent. Her muscles relaxed and she let out a small groan of gratitude, it had been a long time since her body had felt this relaxed and she relished every minute of it. "Thank you," she said, her eyes now closed in contentment.

"You're welcome. It was the last good thing my mother gave me before she disappeared." She could tell by his tone that he was both angry and sad at the thought of his mother and Hermione wondered briefly if she should tell him that she knew of where she was. In the end, however, she thought best against it. If she told him the whereabouts of his mother, she would then have to tell him how she knew this and that would lead to her telling him about Vox, which was not the conversation she wanted to have right now. She felt him touch her back, which made her come out of her inner debate with herself. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He had a washcloth in his hand, already soaped up. "I am going to wash you, just relax."

He started with neck, gently running the soft cloth over her skin and down to her shoulder, before sweeping it over her back and starting on the other shoulder before going up her neck. He laid a kiss on the side of her neck, before guiding her over to the shallow end of the tub where a bench was built in for the bather to use however they liked. Draco lifted her onto the bench. He then looked in her eyes and said simply, "This is the only time during the duration of the deal that I am going to be gentle with you. Today and only today you are allowed to call me Draco. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded, even though she was confused by his behavior. Draco took the washcloth and picked up more of the soap bubbles onto it, he then moved it from her shoulder and down over her breast, wetting her taut nipple, before moving further down to her navel. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak, before pulling on it with his lips. Hermione let out a small groan and her hand went into his white blonde locks, holding his head close to her body. He kissed her in the center between her breasts before pulling away to continue washing her. The washcloth moved down to her navel again. Her dark pink center waited for him, her folds were swollen, both from the healing process that they were going through and her extreme arousal at was happening that very minute. She had never been turned on in such a way before and she began to feel special, knowing Draco was doing this for her for some unusual reason. Softly, and gently as possible he move the washcloth over the healing flesh and at the same time he enticed a moan out of her.

"Does that make you feel better?" he asked her. Her eyes were closed, but she nodded her head. He swiped her engorged clit with the pad of his soft thumb. "Now remember, we can't have sex," he said softly, as if he was reminding himself instead of her. Hermione whimpered, but nodded her head. Draco moved her further onto the bench so that her swollen center was no longer underneath the topaz colored water. He knew he could not use his fingers to pump into her, since it may tear the soft aroused flesh, so he would have to depend on only his mouth to give her an orgasm, which would both help her sleep and the mediwizards at ST. Mungos had proven that orgasm helped certain healing salves along.

He leaned forward and down, his long tongue trailed a wet line from her the bottom of her navel to the top of her dripping pussy. She jumped slightly when his tongue slid slowly over the top of her clit, before he circled the excited nub. He gently spread her legs a little farther apart, so that he could get more of his head between her legs. Next, he enveloped her clit in his plump, hot pink lips and sucked on it gently.

Hermione let out a deep moan and ran her hand into his hair. "Oh god, Draco I…I am going to…" she screamed as he trailed his hot, wet tongue over her clit again, before trailing it down her slit to her tight opening that pulsed as he pulled the creamy juices from her and into his mouth. He could not help but groan now. He was rock hard, and there was little he could do about it, for Hermione had passed out exhausted from her orgasm.

He shook his head, just this once he would let it pass. He stood and got out of the tub. Gently, he picked her up and took her to his room. This way, if the weasel and pothead came along they would not find her. He laid her down, before grabbing his wand from the nightstand to mutter a drying spell over her and covered her with the blanket. He then walked around the bed and got into it on the other side. He laid on his back, his cock still fully hard and pulsing, and he had a feeling it would not go away on its own. Sighing, he looked over at Hermione she was sound asleep and he promised himself he would be nice to her for this one day while she was healing after what that sick bastard had done to her.

With his right hand he took his cock into his hand and began to pump his length. He could not believe he was doing this for a girl, a mudblood no less. He had not had to masturbate himself since he had been fourteen. This bond thing was really starting to affect him.

He grunted, he could feel his orgasm building, but soon he became aware of something non-human saying his name, it was the portrait into his room. "What do you want?" he snapped. He grazed his thumb over the dark pink head.

"Sir, the common room portrait says that there are two male students at the door wanting to see the head girl. Should he let them in?" asked a man dressed in on nineteenth century clothes, all the while adverting his eyes from the scene before him.

"Tell him to tell them to go away." Draco groaned, as the man disappeared to the other side of his portrait.

He looked over at Hermione the blanket had fallen down around her stomach; her picturesque breasts were out in the open for his hungry eyes to look at as he stroked himself. "Bloody fucking hell!" he groaned out, as he came, his seed spilling out over his hand and down onto his thigh and stomach. He could not believe he had just done that.

The portrait cleared his throat obviously he was uncomfortable, "Err…sir, they will not leave. Should I have the portrait hole let them in?"

"For Merlin sake, those two are dense!" He took his wand and scrogified himself, before getting off the bed and grabbing his emerald silk green robe from his wardrobe. "Let them in," he said finally, he went through the bathroom, closing both his door and Hermione's bathroom door before going out the main door to the common room. The weasel and scarface were standing in the middle of the room, a look of distaste on their face when they saw it was Draco coming down and not Hermione.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Ron, while glaring at Draco.

"Not here," Draco smirked at them; he knew the cryptic answer would irritate them.

"Well, where is she then Malfoy?" Asked Harry, he hid his irritation and anger better than Ron did, but Draco could tell he was getting to him, which made Draco happy.

"I think I remember her saying something about…" He stopped to pretend think, "What had she so annoyingly said again? I can't seem to remember."

"Well you better bloody remember before I beat you to a pulp! We haven't seen Hermione since yesterday at breakfast," said Ron, his fists clenched tightly at his side.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Beating up the Head Boy equals three month detention with Filch."

Harry had to hold Ron back from lunging at Draco. "Enough with the games Malfoy tell us where she is!" Harry growled.

Draco smirked, he desperately wanted to tell them she was lying naked in his bed, but his common sense got the better of him before he did. "I think she said something about a family reunion or maybe it was an emergency. I can't remember exactly. Anyway, she said she would be back tomorrow morning, so she would not miss her precious classes."

Both boys relaxed slightly, but a confused look appeared on Ron's face, "Why wouldn't she have said something to me before she left?"

Draco shrugged, "How should I know? I'm not the one marrying the annoying know-it-all." His own words seemed to make his stomach clench, he did not like that.

Ron looked dejected, Harry looked suspiciously at Draco, he crossed his arms and seemed to try and stare the blond down, but Draco did not back down. "Why weren't you at breakfast then Malfoy? Isn't it mandatory or something for the Heads to be at breakfast every morning?"

Draco looked down his nose at Harry, "I wouldn't expect you to care Potter, since you do not like reading any of your text books, Heads only have to show up for breakfasts weekdays and Saturday, they can choose to go Sunday mornings."

"Still, why weren't you there?" pushed Harry.

"What does it matter to you Potter?" Draco was the one now to cross his arms over his chest.

"We want to make sure you are not up to anything evil."

Draco lifted and trimmed blond eyebrow, "A bit paranoid there Potter. If you must know, I was having a shag. When your precious Granger is around it is harder for me to sneak the girls in, so I was using the free of Granger time I was given to get laid. Not that either of you Gryffindorks know what it is like to get laid."

"Hermione and I do it all the time!" Ron snapped his face red.

Draco snorted and ran his long fingers through his hair, "Sure you do. You and your sock named Hermione do it all the time I am sure."

Ron looked ready to kill Draco at that moment, but Harry pulled on his arm, "C'mon Ron let's go play some chess. He's not worth it." Harry gave Draco one more glare, before he pulled the steaming red head out of the common room, the portrait hole giving a soft click behind them. Draco sighed in relief, finally they had gone.

He made his way back up the stairs to his room. The portrait leading to his room would not make eye contact with him as he said the password and went inside. He stripped himself of his robe and got back into the bed next to Hermione He wrapped himself around her again gently and put his face in the crook of her neck.

"Did you get rid of them?" she asked, as she pressed herself against him.

Draco opened his eyes to look at her; he had not even realized that she was awake. Looking at her face he saw her eyes were still closed. "Yeah, I told them you had gone to do something with your family and that you would be back in the morning."

'Mmm…' was her reply, before saying "Thanks, I don't think I could have dealt with Ronald right now, he would have driven me up the wall."

Draco remained quiet next to her. Did she really have feelings for the Weasley boy, or had she been faking it? Did that mean he still had a chance? He shook his head to dislodge the thought, now he was just being stupid. The sooner the bonding item was off of her, the better. Draco fell asleep with her in his arms. Neither seemed phased by the act that this was becoming a common occurrence between them.

A few hours later, Draco awoke, he looked to his window and saw the sun had set, it had to be somewhere around eight in the evening; they had slept the entire day away. He felt a small hand grasp his member and slowly begin to pump it. He groaned a little. "Hermione, stop, we can't."

"I have to pay you back for earlier Draco, and giving you a hand job won't tear me to shreds, trust me."

She smiled as she heard her name fall from his full lips.

He groaned again as her thumb ran over the head of his throbbing cock, swirling the precum around. She sat up more so she could use both her hands. Her other hand cupped his balls and rolled them in her hand. His hands fisted at the sheets below him, at this rate he was not going to last long. She stuck to fingers into her mouth, wetting them with her saliva before placing the cool wet tips on the head of the pulsing, hot, cock. He jumped slightly at the cool, wet touches of her fingers, and looked at her with curious eyes. Once the head was wet all the way around, she pointed her lips and blew softly on it, while her warm hand pumped his shaft; giving him the sensation of the warm friction of her hand pumping him and the cool feel of the air moving over the wet sensitive part of his cock. He groaned.

"Just this once Draco, come for me," she said, while moving her hand harder and faster as she got him off.

Hearing her say his name and wanting him to come for her, made Draco's mind go on overload and he came with a growl. His seed spurted all over her hand, while some hit her breasts. She licked the cum off her hand, before moving to her chest and wiping the cum off there with her finger and sticking it in her mouth. She looked up to meet his eyes, her finger still in her mouth. She could not place the emotion in his eyes that seemed to mix with confusion, "What?" she asked, with her finger still in her mouth, before she quickly took it out and looked at curiously.

Draco shook his head, "I think I am going insane, that's all." He sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to go get us something to eat from the house elves. I'll be down in the common room if you need me. Stay here and relax, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded before she said, "I think I am going to go get some of my homework to work on. That will relax me."

Draco shook his head; he could not believe that she found homework relaxing. He walked out of his room and down to the common room. "I need a house elf," he called.

With a tiny pop, a small elf appeared wearing a blue pillowcase over her tiny body. "What can Mimi do for sir Malfoy?" she asked, bowing.

"Bring me two servings of what was served for dinner and desert tonight." The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Draco closed his eyes, flashes from the few moments before passed before them. A sense of enjoyment had passed through him when he saw her licking his cum off her hand and breasts. He could feel their souls becoming even more tangled together the more time they spent together. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had never meant for this to happen, he had never thought that he would have feelings for her, he only thought that they would have lust together, but the more time he spent with her the less time he wanted to be away from her and it had not even been a week since she had started wearing the necklace, he did not think things would have gotten out of control so fast. He had just thought that the necklace would give him power over her, but it was so much more than that now.

"Mister Malfoy, there is a young blonde girl outside, should I let her in?" Draco looked down at himself, all he was wearing were boxers, and he knew the girl on the other side of the portrait was

Heather. Draco licked his lips; maybe if he let her in it would help him figure out where his emotions really lied. He opened the door for her and she came in with a sultry smile. Immediately she pushed him against the wall and pressed her perfectly shaped heart lips against t his, her tongue snaking out of her mouth to glide across his soft lower lip. He did not kiss her back, he could not bring himself to, his insides curled and he felt disgust at himself and her, his soul was telling him this was not right.

She pulled away from him to look at him with confusion. "Something wrong baby?" she asked, she ran her long finger nailed hands over his chest dragging her nails lightly over it, which made his skin tingle. He did not answer her, he was too consumed with his own thoughts on why his body was not reacting to her touch like it always had. She smiled again and said, "I know what will get you out of that stupor you're in." She kneeled down in front of him and took his limp cock out of his boxers and began stroking it. Draco squirmed under her touch, but it was not out of pleasure. Nothing she was doing felt right. Then he felt her tongue on him. Suddenly, a feeling of jealously washed through him, but it was not his emotion he was feeling. Quickly, his eyes went to portrait who of his room and he saw Hermione with the door cracked watching him. She closed it quickly when she saw that he was looking at her. Draco could not stand feeling her wet tongue on his not even semi-hard cock anymore.

"Stop," he said, pushing her face away from his dick.

She looked shocked, no guy had ever pushed her away from him before and she had been with Draco before and he had never stopped her, "What?" she asked, as she stood up.

"I'm not feeling up to this tonight. Leave," he said.

Anger came over her face, "Not feeling up to it? You the bloody fucking man whore of Slytherin? Bull shit Malfoy. You have some other girl here getting you off already, I could taste her fragrance all over you prick! If you don't want me then you are missing out!" She yelled at him, before storming out of the room, her blonde hair flying behind her.

Draco sighed with relief at having her out of his presence and stuffed his cock back into his boxers.

A tiny pop was once again heard within the room and two house elves appeared holding trays of food and drink. "Where would sir Malfoy like to eat?" they asked in union.

Anger both his own and Hermione's ran threw him like a stampede. "Take it up to my bedroom." He said in an aggravated tone as he waved his hand in as a sign of dismissal and the elves disappeared once again with a pop.

Draco debated with himself on whether or not he should go up and talk to her, or stay where he was until he was sure she had either gone to her room or went to sleep. Then he stopped to think, why was he nervous? It was not like he was having an affair behind her back. He could be with whomever he wanted, it was just at the moment he did not want Heather that was all; he was still the player he had always been. With that thought stuck in his head he went up the stairs and into his room. Hermione was still there. She sat on his bed a plate of food in her hands while she read a book that was balanced in her lap. He could tell by looking at her eyes that she was not reading, but simply staring at the book, and she had not touched her food, it had just sat there balanced on her hand. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "Why aren't you down stairs still? You looked like you were having a good time Malfoy."

He internally winced at hearing her call him 'Malfoy, but he shrugged on the outside and got onto the bed next to her, grabbing his own plate from one of the trays that sat near the edge of the bed.

"I did not feel like doing it with her. Why do you care anyway?" He took a bite of roasted pork, before looking at her.

She adverted her eyes from his and played with her food. "I don't care; you can bloody fuck whoever you want. It's not like I have feelings for you other than lust." The feelings rolling off her confused

Draco, he felt jealously and sadness from her, which did not go along with her angry words. Nevertheless, he still felt insecure and angry at her words and his own feelings.

**A/N this is the last chapter for the night guys. Hope you liked it, this one is one of my favorites. The next chapter is also my favorite for many reasons...ah hell...the rest of the story from here on out is my favorite. **

**On a side note, I wanted to tell you all about my website saradcreations(dot)com I do art commissions of both original and fanart for authors that want things done for their fics, portraits of you and your favorite celebrity (no erotic picture in that area, I rather not have to paint my client nude), and portraits of a loved one or pet or yourself. I am also willing to work on deals for pricing with people. At this time I do not do anime art. **

Love,

Forgetful Love


	15. The yule ball approaches

_Chapter Fifteen: The Yule Ball Approaches_

The Monday morning light shone in onto the sleeping couple, who slept separated from each other, in the Head Boy's bed. For reasons only known to Merlin himself, they were unable to be away from each other during rest, and even though Hermione had gone to her own room the night before, at some point during the night she had found her way back into his bed. However, he either did not feel her or did not care that she was there, for he never once touched her during the night, which left her feeling disappointed and oddly lonely, this in turn did not give her a good night's rest.

Draco rolled over in bed and opened his eye, Hermione's back faced him. He glared at the back of her head, as if it was her fault that he had not gotten a good night's rest. Getting out of the bed, he grumbled as he went to the bathroom for a shower. He was still miffed that she had not outwardly shown that she cared about seeing him with the blonde whore the night before. He turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. Why had he wanted her to act jealous and possessive of him? It was out of his character to care.

Hermione stretched and groaned. She was still tired, but knew she had to get to up for class and that damn rule that stated the Heads had to appear at breakfast every day except Sunday. She could hear that Draco was in the shower. She rolled out of the bed and made her way through the bathroom to her own bedroom. She began dressing for the day, there was no reason for her to have to take a shower, she had a bath the day before and it was not like she had exerted herself to the point of sweating.

Soon, she had finished dressing and made her way down to the common room to wait for Draco since they had to appear together at breakfast. Anger still boiled in her stomach, when she looked at the wall Draco had been pressed against while that blonde girl got him off. Taking a deep breath she sat down, why was she so jealous? She had no reason to be, it was not like Draco and her were in any type of relationship where he should be with only with her or she him. She was confused about her emotions, never in her life had she allowed herself to get emotionally attached to people, even her parents who she had barely seen once a year for the past seven years. Now, however, she felt as if she had to be close to Draco all the time or else she started to feel lost. Her hand grasped the necklace around her neck; it was all because of the bonding item, which served as the reminder to why her mind and emotions were now in complete chaotic war with one another. There was nothing she could do, there was no way Draco could ever love her, not when he had pureblood girls throwing themselves at him.

He cleared his throat, bringing her out of her reverie. She looked at him surprised to see him standing there in front of her. She let go of the necklace, letting it fall hard and heavy against her chest and for the first time since he had cleared his throat she realized that she had been crying. Quickly, she wiped away the tears and stood. "We should get going, or we will be late." She did not look at him and she held her breath, as if it helped the tears from falling down her face. Without a word, Draco started for the portrait hall and Hermione followed at a sluggish pace behind him.

Draco's mind was going at a mile a minute, trying to figure out what had made her cry. She had been holding the necklace in her hand; maybe she had been regretting their deal again. His eyes grew cold. He wanted to bang his head against the wall, why did he care so much, he was Draco Malfoy not Ronald bloody Weasley, he did not have to give two knuts about her and he would not, that is, if he could stop himself.

The two had quickly made their way to the great hall; they stepped through the doors and quickly separated from each other's company to go to their own respective tables. Hermione sat down next to

Ron and across from Ginny and Harry.

"Did something happen with your family Mione?" asked Ron, as he kissed her on the forehead, as he did every morning.

"What?" she asked confused, looking at him.

"You look like you have been crying," said Ginny.

"Yeah, didn't you go to something for your family yesterday?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah, I did. It was funeral for my Uncle Martin. It was all very sad." She dabbed at her eyes with the napkin, to make a show of her lie.

Ron made a cooing noise that made Hermione's stomach turn and it took all her will power not to push him of her when he pulled her into a hug. He treated her as if she was a child and not a grown woman.

"I'm sorry love. I would have went with you if you had told me."

Hermione closed her eyes, his touch was literally making her nauseas now and the ager she felt coming from Draco did not help. She was happy he was angry; he could get a taste of his own medicine now. She pulled herself away from Ron. "It's okay Ronald. It was all so short notice. I wasn't even sure if I would be able to go in the first place, until Dumbledore called me to his office and told me I could go, so I packed a day bag and went." She then poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a long drink from it; hoping one of her three friends would change the subject.

"So Hermione, do you want to go with me to Hogsmead this weekend? Dumbledore is letting us go so that we can get dresses for the Yule Ball next week," said Ginny.

"Sure I would love to Gin." Her eyes then traveled to look at Draco who sat a table away, facing her. His grey eyes bore into her, instantly making her long for him, her body filled with lust and knickers became wet with a hungry arousal. She blinked rapidly when she realized Ron was calling her name, breaking her contact that she had made with Draco. "What?" she asked.

"I know we are engaged, but I still wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball."

Hermione frowned, she looked down at her hand the huge expensive, ring still sat there gleaming in the light of the sun. "Well, by rule I have to go with Dra…Malfoy, since we are both Heads, I'll still sit and dance with you."

Ron's face fell, but he nodded, "I guess you can't go against the rules. Just make sure that Malfoy knows you are my girl." He kissed her on the lips.

A shadow fell over them and Hermione detached herself from Ron to look behind her, she already knew it was Draco. He stood over them, his body language showing an air of arrogance "Is that so Weasley?" he asked.

Ron stood from the table, "What do you want Malfoy," he growled.

Draco looked at his nails in a bored fashion, "I just came here simply to retrieve Granger. Professor Snape requests that we see him." He stared at her, his eyes full of a hunger he had only for her, she practically came in her knickers right there. She knew Severus had made no such request, just by the look in his eyes. She grabbed a piece of plain toast and stood from the table. "I'll see you guys later in class."

She started to walk away with Draco when Ron grabbed her hand. "Aren't you forgetting something Hermione?" he sent a glare towards Malfoy and then a pout at Hermione. It was obvious to her he wanted a kiss. She went to kiss him quickly, but before her lips could meet his lips, she was pulled away by the wrist.

"We don't have time for this puppy love shite, we need to go!" Snapped Draco, dragging her away before anyone could react.

Ginny and Harry watched the two leave with suspicion written on their faces. Ron was both angry and confused. "What the bloody hell crawled up his arse and died?" he asked, as he shoved a fried egg into his mouth.

Pansy sat at the Slytherin table, she watched the interaction closely with narrowed eyes. She would have the ring on Hermione's finger if it was the last thing she did. She had a week to make the youngest and dumbest member of the Weasley family fall in love with her and she had just the thing to do it with. Her plan would be put into action that day.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Slow down!" Hermione yelled, as he seemed to drag her through the halls quickly getting away from any form of interruption or snooping prefect. He turned into a no longer used classroom and shut the door behind them. He slammed her against the wall and stared into her eyes, his breathing was hard. She stared at him her breathing also hard, as she tried to search his face to find out what his intention was, but she could not figure it out. He leaned in and kissed her neck, taking in her scent as he did so. Hermione felt both lust and calm take her over and being so close in his presence, she finally felt the peace of mind she had been craving the night before.

"I will not lie mudblood," Hermione cringed at hearing the vial word fall from his lips, "I did not think that the bonding would happen this quick. My father said it took his father and mother years before they could feel the bond. Come graduation we will hopefully go back to normal, or suffer a great deal of emotional pain," he smirked at this.

"Then may Merlin have mercy on our souls," said Hermione, who then tried to duck underneath his arms to set herself free from his grasp. Nevertheless he did not let her budge.

He pressed her harder into the wall and then gently pressed a kiss to her forehead; she stood stock still after this, the simple and gentle kiss making her freeze in confusion and a tad in fear, he had not kissed her because he wanted to be loving, she could tell that much by the look of mischief in his eyes. "Don't think for a minute Granger that you will not go unpunished for trying to kiss the weasel in my presence. I don't care if people were watching or that we were in a public place." He smirked at her, and backed away from the wall, allowing her the freedom to move around, "I hope you will have fun in Potions," he said, he then opened the door and walked out of the dusty, deserted room; all the while whistling what sounded like '_Stir My Caldron' _by the Twisted Sisters to Hermione. She shivered, in a strange way, she could not wait to see what he would do and deep down in her gut, she began to get the same feeling of excitement that she used to only get for her old Number One.

Hermione sat in potions taking down the notes that had been magically scrawled across the board in sharp looping letters. She sat in between Ron and Harry with Draco right behind her, much to Ron's dismay and Draco's pleasure.

Suddenly, a hot tingling sensation reverberated from the necklace into her. It rushed through her body, making her heart race and her lips become dry. Her pussy instantly was wet again and she was not sure, but she could have sworn that she could smell her arousal's scent flood the room. The necklace reverberated off her chest again and this time she had the almost uncontrollable urge to touch herself, while she still sat between her best friend and her fiancé and with Snape only a table away as he made his rounds to check each student's progress. The urge washed through her again like a tidal wave and the snake around her neck seemed to come alive and slither its way back and forth over her chest the pear shaped diamond that dangled from its tail felt warm against her already hot skin. It sent the urge again and again. She could feel Draco's molten silver eyes stare into her. She could not take it anymore. Her hand shook as it made its way toward the hem of her skirt and her half lidded eyes scanned quickly around her to see if anyone but Draco could what she was doing. As far as she could tell nobody was watching or had smelled her arousal, as she felt they all could.

She could hear Draco urging her in her head '_That's it, touch yourself mudblood.' _Another rush of the urge fell over her and her ink stained finger brushed against the soaked center of her knickers. She shivered slightly, and bit her tongue to keep herself from making any noise. She had to focus on keeping her head up a straight, because all she wanted to do was tip it back and moan while she looked into the silver-grey eyes of her dark lover. _'You're such a good little slut aren't you? Anyone could catch you in the act right now.' _ He was right, and she did not care in the least if some caught her at this moment, she probably would not even stop to acknowledge it. All she wanted was to please Draco and make herself come during potions class. She spread her legs a little farther apart—not realizing that she had nudged Harry's knee in the process— and pushed aside her knickers. Her fingers stroked over her engorged clit and her breathing quickened slightly.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who had just nudged him with her leg. When he turned his head he could smell it, the unmistakable scent of a female who was aroused. He looked closely at her, she was staring ahead at the board, but her eyes were not focused on anything, in fact, they were half lidded as if she was in pleasure. Looking closely he could tell that her hand and arm were moving underneath her robes and skirt. A blush crept onto his face as he had come to realize what she was doing. He glanced over at Ron who was oblivious to it all, as he sloppily tore gilly weed into thin strips for his potion. How could Ron, her fiancé, be oblivious to this? Could he not smell her? After all the times he had said Hermione and him had done it, would he not recognize what she smelt like?

'_Potter is watching you my little slave and I think he is turned on. Darn and I thought he was gay. Run your finger over your silt and up to your clit. Imagine it being my tongue, remember the mind blowing orgasm it created you yesterday.' _Draco watched as her arm moved more and she stiffened a little, _'Put __those lovely little fingers in your tight hole and fuck yourself.'_

Hermione did as he said, she could not even care that Harry was watching, in a strange way it added to her arousal knowing that her best friend was watching her. Her pink lips parted and her eyes closed as her tongue sneaked out of her mouth to wet her lips.

Harry was now ashamed to say he was rock hard inside his trousers. Never in his life had he been so turned on and he had thought Ginny was kinky when she wanted to do it in a broom closet, he was starting to see Hermione in a new less prudish light. Ron was still oblivious to his girlfriend obviously getting herself off in class while sitting right next to him. Harry shook his head, what a moron his best friend was. He could be using this to his advantage. Harry discreetly began to rub himself through his trousers; he could not stand it anymore, if he did nothing he would for sure get a bad case of blue balls. Suddenly, she tipped her head back and opened her eyes; she was looking at someone with pure lust in her almost black colored eyes. Harry followed her line of sight, she was looking at Malfoy and Malfoy was looking back at her with the same amount of pure lust in his eyes. Harry frowned, there was something going between them, but he could not say anything to anyone until he knew for sure that something was going on.

Hermione gasped while looking at Draco, her walls clamped down around her fingers and she sat up straight again; she removed her hand from her knickers, discreetly wiping her wet sticky hand on her robes.

Harry desperately wanted to grab her hand and shove the fingers she had used into his mouth, but he managed to restrain himself. She watched as she began to work on her potion again, she was almost done, unlike him and Ron. She even had time to take down the notes on the board before she started her little pleasure act.

The next couple of days passed by in a blur for both Draco and Hermione; the Yule Ball was coming up and that meant they had last minute Head duties to take care of. By the time either entered the common room at night they were to exhausted to even speak to each other, which meant they had not been together for several days. Every night, however, one or the other would find their way to the other's room and cruel themselves around the person, in order to let themselves have some peace of mind.

Before Hermione knew it, it was Saturday and time for her to go shopping with Ginny for a dress. She sat at the Gryffindor table eating her egg and toast. She fidgeted slightly, Harry was staring at her again, ever since Monday when she unintentionally put on a show for him, he had not stopped looking at her with that intense look in his eyes. "Harry do you need something?" she asked finally looking at him. He blushed and looked down at his plate of barely touched food.

"No, no. I was just lost in thought that's all." He then began poking at his food with his fork. Hermione glanced over at Ron who was having a rather heated debate with Seamus on who the better quidditch team was that year and was not paying attention to either of his best friends in the least. Ginny had gone back to Gryffindor tower to get her jumper, so Hermione was fairly sure that no one would over hear them, not that they would know what they were talking about anyway.

"Harry, I know you saw me the other day, just admit it."

Harry turned almost as red as Ron's hair, "I…I…" he was at a loss for words.

"Quit acting so weird over it, Ron is bound to notice soon and I don't want to be the one to explain it to him. You saw what you saw and I know you did it too."

Harry could not meet her eyes, so he just nodded his head, "Alright," was all he said.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny as she suddenly appeared behind him, startling both of them who had been in their own little word during their discussion.

Harry jumped, "Nothing, I'm just tired from last night."

Ginny blushed and looked to Hermione, "Ready to go? I want to get to the stores early, so we have first pick."

Hermione nodded and stood, as she did so she could feel the silver eyes on her back. Looking over her shoulder her eyes instantly met Draco's, his were full of want. Turning away from him, she made her way out of the Great Hall with Ginny and to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmead.

Hermione nudged Ginny with her elbow, "So what happened last night?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Ginny blushed again, "I don't know what spell has fallen over Harry, but ever since Monday he has wanted to do it every night and he…" she stopped and her blushed deepened.

Hermione's interest grew, "He what?" she asked.

Ginny sighed, "He asked me to masturbate for him while he watched."

Hermione's eyes widened at this, "Did you do it?"

Ginny hesitated a second before nodding, "Yeah."

"Did he like it?" she asked before her brain had time to process what she was going to say.

Ginny looked slightly alarmed at the fact that her friend wanting to know if her boyfriend liked it more than she did. "I think so," she said after a moment, "He fucked me really hard afterwards. He is usually slow and gentle; it was as if someone has been dosing his drinks with lust potion."

"Did you like it?" Hermione finally asked, as the carriage came to a stop and they got off.

"In a weird way yeah, but I don't think I want it to be a common occurrence, I am just not into things like that."

Hermione had to stop herself before she shook her head in disagreement. She liked when guys took her hard when they were in a fit of passion and could not control their impulses. Going slow and soft was nice for when it was a girl's first time or when they needed that soft closeness to make them feel secure. Every once in a while she craved it herself, but the last time was when she was with the old Number One, it had been her last time with him, and even though it was out of his character to be gentle with her, she never complained or forgot what it felt like.

"Hermione are you listening to me?" asked Ginny as she prodded her friend in the side.

"What? Oh, no. sorry. I got lost in thought for a moment."

Ginny laughed, "I asked you if you wanted to go into this store, it looks like they have reasonably priced nice dresses."

Hermione looked in the window of store, the window mannequins were wearing fairly plain dress, not that it mattered to her. She also knew Ginny did not have a lot of money to spend so she nodded her head, "Sure, let's go in."

The two girls walked inside the store, unaware of the person who had been following them. His silver eyes glinted with mischief and he smirked to himself.

"What about this one Hermione?" asked Ginny, as she held up a light pink spaghetti dress to her skinny frame.

Hermione looked at it closely, "I don't think that color goes good with your skin tone or your hair.

Here," she took an emerald green strapless dress off the rack. It flared out like a ball gown and dipped low in a V shape in the back. "This would look great against your pale skin and red hair, not to mention it would bring out the specks of green you have in your eyes."

Ginny took the dress and looked at it. "I like it, but I think I should try it on first." The two girls then went to the back of the shop where five small cubicle rooms with curtains hanging in front of them stood. Ginny went inside one, while Hermione waited on the outside.

Suddenly, a hand placed itself over her mouth and before she could scream a husky voice whispered in her ear "Don't scream it's me."She relaxed against him when she realized it was Draco. "Come with me," he said, pulling her by the wrist out of the store before she could protest, this seemed to also becoming a common occurrence between them.

Ginny stepped from behind the curtain, "I really like it, good eye Hermione, what do you think?" She asked, she had been staring down at the dress, but looked up when she did not hear a response.

"Hermione where are you?" she asked, as she stood on her tip toes to see around the store, she did not see her friend anywhere in sight. She frowned; maybe she did hear Malfoy outside of the changing curtain, she had thought she had just been hearing things. Where did he take Hermione and should she be worried?

Draco was the first to tumble out of the fire place and since his hand was still holding Hermione's, she ended up landing on him, he groaned when she landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

She immediately got off him a stood."Where are we?" she asked looking at him with frantic eyes, as he stood and dusted himself off, he took his time. She sighed, "I don't have time for your games Malfoy. I need to get back to Ginny, she must be worried sick and I don't even know how I am going to make a lie up for this, and—"

Suddenly, she was pushed up against the old wall of the falling apart house they had landed in and a searing kiss was pressed onto her lips.

"Do shut up Granger. That brain of yours thinks too much." He said after she pulled away from her.

"We're in wizarding Italy Granger. As for the Weasley girl make something up pertaining to the old kook Dumbledore.

She frowned, but licked her lips; they were still tingly from the searing kiss she had just received.

"Why are we in Italy?"She asked, as she stepped away from the wall.

"To get you a dress, if we have to accompany each other to the Yule Ball, I want you dressed to impress"

Hermione frowned again, "Won't we get in trouble if we are not in Hogsmead with the other students?

What was wrong with the dresses at the store we were just at?"

Draco sighed and said simply," Do as I say and live a little Granger." Then he once again grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the old house and onto the streets of wizarding Italy.

Hermione's eyes went wide at seeing its old time beauty. The streets were made of cobblestone and the buildings were not tall, but old and cozy looking, green ivy grew up them and every other place had and iron gate balcony.

Draco took her into a store that had an old wood sign hanging above it that said 'Bella Lace'.

"Welcome," said a tall woman with black hair and light brown eyes.

"We would like some wine and that will be all that we will need."

The witch bowed before she took out her wand to summon two glasses of wine, she then handed them to Draco, she then walked away to greet another costumer.

Draco handed her a glass and then swirled his gently before taking a sip. "This way," he said, before he walked off to where expensive evening gowns were shown off on mannequins instead of on a rack.

Hermione felt as if her face was stuck on surprise, for her eyes had stayed wide since they had entered wizarding Italy.

"Do you see anything that catches your eye?" asked Draco, as he took another sallow from his crystal wine glass, "Do try your wine, it's deliciously smooth on the tongue."

Her eyes wide as ever seemed to scan slowly over the expensive dresses, while she began lifting the wine glass to her lips before stopping, "I…Malfoy, you. I can't afford even a third of a dress in here," she stuttered out.

Draco looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, "And who told you that you were going to have to pay for it at all?"

She sputtered at him, was he serious? He was going to buy one of these dresses for her? Her eyes narrowed, "What's in it for you?" She asked, sounding suspicious.

Draco seemed bored, "I already told you," he drawled, "I want you to be dressed to the standards of someone who is going on a date with a Malfoy."

Neither noticed the pair of feminine silver blue eyes watching them for a corner of the shop as worker placed expensive designer shoes on the person's feet.

"Will you just trust me already Granger!" snapped Draco as she had given yet another unbelieving look.

"You're a guy what would you know about fashion?" she asked, as he pointed to several dresses he wanted her to try on. Several workers used their wands to move the dresses off the mannequins and over to the dressing room that was the size of a small master bedroom.

Hermione had already finished one glass of wine and was now working her way through another. The cozy warmth that moved through her veins helped her relax easier and allow things to go as Draco wanted them to, even if is she did not agree with his taste in dresses. Maybe once she saw the dresses on her she would feel differently about it.

Once all the dresses Draco had selected were in the dressing room. He had then asked for a comfortable chair, it was placed in front of the Dressing room. He then sent the workers away and sat down in the chair. He swirled his wine a bit absentmindedly, "Well," he said looking at her pointedly, "Try on the first dress and show me how it looks."

Hermione's face was a look that was a mixture of both defiance and slight lust at the idea of him asking her to put a show on from him. She swallowed the last of the wine in her glass and placed it on the floor beside the door to the dressing room, before going through the door herself.

She turned after closing the door, to look at the three dresses that floated in mid air waiting for her to try them on over her pale skin. In her not drunk, but comfortably tipsy state of mind, the dresses intimated her with their beauty. How could she ever wear something a thousand times more beautiful than her, what was Draco thinking?

Slowly, she moved over to the dresses and took the first one on the left. This dress was a pale peach like color, similar to a dying white rose. It had long sheer sleeves that pointed into a tip that had a loop at the end for her middle fingers to go through. The back of the dress stopped just blow her shoulder blades and the front framed her breasts and pushed them up for all to see. The bodice was covered in small diamonds the made the shapes of flowers and ivy going up it. The length fell to the floor and was shaped like a bell, so that when she moved it would seem to twirl around her.

Once she had put the gown on and zipped it up using her wand she was surprised to see and feel the gown resize itself around her. She looked in the mirror, the gown was now a perfect fit, but her cheeks grew pink at see how much cleavage the dress showed off. "I don't know about this one," she said from the other side of the door.

Draco sighed, "Well come out here and let me make that judgment for myself."

Slowly she opened the door and stepped out off the room, Draco silver eyes moved over and she had the urge to cover her chest with her arms, even though he had already seen her breasts.

Draco liked the way her breasts were pushed up and shown off because of the dress, but he also knew that if she went to the ball like that all the males there would be looking at her, some may even try to get into her knickers. He did not like the idea of that one bit. "Your right, that's not the right one for you. Go try on another one."

Hermione closed the door and began taking off the dress, once the dress was off it disappeared, going back to its place on the mannequin. She then picked up the next dress, this one was a royal blue, and was long and narrow, stopping just above her knees in a pencil skirt like fashion. The front and back were fully covered and this dress also had long sleeves. In a way, the dress reminded Hermione of one of Professor McGonagall's dresses, but skimpy compared to her dresses. She wrinkled her nose she did not want to look like a younger slut like version of McGonagall. She slipped into the dress and she was right she looked like a version of McGonagall. "No way in hell am I wearing this to the ball!" she said, as she opened the door. "I look like I could be a slutty McGonagall,"

Draco looked at her with a lifted eyebrow at her simile of her and McGonagall. In a way he could see what she meant, but he did not see McGonagall at all. However, he chose the first two dresses so that she would not like them; he wanted her to wear the last one. "You're right, try the last one."

Once again, Hermione went back into the dressing room. The final dress floated in the middle of the room, waiting for her to put it on. This dress was the one that intimated her the most. This gown was scarlet red, and like the first gown it had sheer long red sleeves that were meant to loop around her middle fingers. The material was made of silk, which made it shimmer in the light as it floated there, giving it an almost red glow. The back had a deep 'V' that stopped just before her butt. The front was high and fully covered her breasts. Over where her navel was there was a tear drop slit that showed off her belly button, several small diamonds surround it. The dress was form fitting, showing off her round hips. The gown flared out around her legs and was long enough to brush the floor, but not drag on it.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, she could not believe how the dress looked on her it was as if the dress had been made for her. The only thing that bothered her was the back of the dress that showed off some of the scars she had recently received from Number One and Greyback. She opened the door and stepped out for Draco to look at her. "Turn around in a circle," he said. She did and when she came back around to meet his gaze she was shocked to see the look in his eyes. He had the look of a man who was hungry and not for food.

"The only thing I don't like is the way it shows off my back," said Hermione, as Draco stood and walked towards her.

"Nothing a few glamour charms can't fix." His voice was husky, his eyes where an almost black grey and the lust coming off him and flowing into her through the necklace made her orgasm right there with a small gasp. He took hold of her shoulders and slowly pushed her into the dressing room, closing the door behind him with his foot. He pushed her against the wall a growl emanating from his throat. He pulled up the dress and yanked down her knickers, they pooled around her ankles before she kicked them off. Undoing his pants he also kicked them off. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Finding her center he slammed into himself into her, earning himself a small moan from her. She gasped and buried her face into his neck; they were in a public place after all. He kissed her exposed shoulder as he grunted softly. Neither was going to last long, both felt the other's lust and this was the first time it had ever happened. Draco continually hit her g-spot from the angle he was at, making her moan into his neck more, her hot breath skirting across his skin. "Master, I am about to come," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, come for me my little slave, I want to feel your pussy clamp down around me," he groaned into her ear, his hips picking up their tempo and slamming into her harder.

That was all Hermione needed to come. Her juices overflowed and dripped down the length of his-already shimmering with her juices-cock, which had emptied its seed into her.

They kissed each other in an attempt to stifle the sounds of their moans. Coming down from their orgasmic high Hermione said, "Well, I guess that means this dress is the winner."

"What do you mean Dumbledore had urgent business for the Heads?" asked Ginny as she sat across from Hermione at dinner in the Great Hall that night. It was obvious to all that she was furious with her friend.

Hermione sighed, "I can't tell you, it is private business between the heads and Dumbledore."

"Well, why didn't you at least tell me you had to go?" she asked, as she stabbed a chunk of red roasted potato seasoned with rosemary with a tad too much force, causing it to spilt in two.

"I was going to but Dra…Malfoy pulled me away before I could. You know what a jerk he is, refusing to wait for anyone."

Ginny paused in her vicious attack of stabbing at her food when she heard Hermione's slip of almost saying Draco's name. "You almost said it!" she said shocked.

Hermione looked at her confused, even though she knew exactly what the girl was talking about.

"Almost said what?" she asked, while taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Malfoy's name!" Ginny snapped.

"Oh that, Dumbledore has us call each other by our first names as a way to 'unite' us, hasn't worked yet. I guess I was still in the mode of calling him by his first name. Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked, hoping to detour the girl on the subject.

"They went to get some quidditch practice in. They'll sneak down to the kitchens later for something to eat. That reminds me. Keep an eye on Parkinson, I don't know what her motive is, but she was hitting on Ron earlier today in the Three Broomsticks. She did everything but kiss and fuck him and my poor stupid brother had no clue."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes traveled to where Pansy sat at the Slytherin table talking to that girl Hermione had seen Draco with a week prior. Pansy seemed to feel her staring at her for she looked up and met Hermione's gaze. She smirked at her, her eyes holding a dangerous glint. Hermione glared at her. What was the psychopath planning this time? It was obvious to Hermione that Pansy no longer had an interest in Draco, for she was not even sitting with him like she had for years in a row.

Draco looked at the old journal of Number One in his hands, should he show it to Hermione? Should he tell her that he knew she was part of Vox and that he had seen part of went on that night that she had been so close to death? Perhaps if he did, she would be able to shine some light on things for him. At the moment she was up on his bed working on homework. They had worked out a sleep system and tonight was his bed night, they just could not stay away from each long, the bond was becoming strong and would not let them. One thing they had not even thought about yet was what they were going to do come their graduation.

He made his way up the stairs to her, with the book held tightly in his hands; he was going to tell her. He needed answers for himself. "Granger," he said as he came into the room.

She looked up from the Transfiguration book she had been reading well absent mindedly chewing on the end of her quill. "Hmmm?" she said.

"I know you are part of Vox, I saw the star mark on your cheek the other night and the night that you came back almost died was the night that I saw part of what happened through a dream, that was how I knew you could not be healed all the way," he said all of this quickly, but Hermione was able to get

most of it. Her eyes were wide and she dropped her quill.

"How…what…when," she was at a loss on what to say. "How did you see it through a dream?" she asked.

"I am pretty sure it was part of the bond somehow," he said.

Her eyes widened more, "I…I think I felt you. There in my mind that night. I felt as if I wasn't alone. It was the only thing keeping me from passing out right there, which would have earned me more punishment."

All Draco could do was nod, he then handed the journal to her. "I found this when I went to find the necklace, it was in the same desk."

She took the journal; this was the journal she saw Number One always carrying before he died. She brought it to her nose, it was faint but she could still smell his scent on the old leather, he had always smelt like the earth after a spring rain. She opened it to a random entry; his beautiful penmanship met her eyes. She touched the page, her fingers gliding across the words, as if she hoped it would help her touch him, see him, feel him inside her again.

Draco could feel her longing for the man that the journal had belonged to and a jealous built up inside him, for he knew he could never be like that man in her eyes. He did not know however, how wrong he was.

"How did this come to be in the Malfoy's possession?" She asked as she came out of her stupor.

Draco shrugged at got on the bed to sit next to her. "I don't know, I also found a file in that desk."

"A file?" she asked.

Draco nodded, before getting off the bed and going to his trunk. He pulled out a brown folder that sat on top of his unused robes.

"I haven't had a chance to look at it yet," he said as he handed it to her, and once again within seconds he was at her side on the bed, so that he could read over her shoulder.

Hermione opened the file and almost gasped at the picture of the new Number One that met her eyes. "This is a workers case file from the Ministry. It's Maverick Silverthrone's the Vice Prime Minister of magic."

"That's the man you were with the other night right?" Draco asked, as he read over her shoulder.

All she could do was nod. She closed the folder and threw it away from and onto the floor. Her body had started to hurt again at the mere thought of him. She picked up the journal, it calmed her instantly.

"Will you read it out loud?" asked Draco, as he moved his hand to her lower back, as if he was trying to calm her more, her emotions were all over the place and he had not figured out how to close off feeling her emotions yet.

"Yes," she said before she opened the journal and flipped it to a date that was only a month before his death.

_January 10__th__, 1995 _

_She came to me tonight. I did not even have to call her to me. She came because she missed me. I showed her how pleasurable rope binding could be. The one time I let Number Five have her before I knew her well, he had used magic rope and sadist techniques on her before she had been properly exposed to that area of bondage. I was furious with him when she came to me bearing burn marks and cuts all over her body. From that point on I forbid him and any of the other members from touching her. There is something about that girl that makes me feel protective and possessive. _

Hermione stopped reading as she had come to the end of the passage. "Is the 'she' he was talking about you?" asked Draco.

"Yes, I remember that night. He made it so I forgot all about my first experience with rope binding and replaced it with how wonderful he made it feel." Her eyes seemed to cloud at the memory, and her insides warmed at the memory of that night. Number One had been a very dominate lover, but he was gentle with her when the time called for it, unlike the new Number One, who had no idea how to be a lover, he was just an abusive dominate male, unable to show compassion.

Draco touched her face, there was a surprising gentleness to his touch and it brought her out of her internal pensive. "I can replace your most recent memory of rope binding, if you want me to." The mere thought of tying her up and watching her as he brought her to orgasm under his command, made him hard right then and there.

She looked at him with her brown eyes and for the first time it seemed she was truly seeing him for the first time, as something more than a person to sleep with."I'd like that."


	16. The Proper Technique

**A/N: I have been thinking about opening a dramione fanfic website, since it seems Coloured Grey is not coming back. Would you join and submit stories if I did this? I don't want to spend money on another site just to have it be a dead one. Also I have been having trouble thinking up names for it. I don't want to call it . I would love suggestions. **

Chapter Sixteen: The Proper Technique

Draco moved towards her and kissed her on lips. He then slowly removed the journal from her grasp and placed it on the bedside table. "I will make you forget about him," he whispered in her ear, who he was talking about however was unclear to her. "Do you trust me?" he asked, as he got off the bed once more and went to his trunk.

"Yes Master," she said huskily her eyes half lidded with lust as she watched him.

"Then remove your clothes," he said, his dark grey eyes appeared larger, for they had dilated at the sound of her so seductively calling him her master. He reached down into the bottom of the trunk and pulled out several pieces of red six foot long rope. It was soft to the touch, perhaps it was made out of cashmere or silk, and in no way would this rope leave her with marks or in pain.

Hermione's skin tingled with anticipation, as her eyes took in the rope and she removed her clothing leaving her in nothing but what she was born with. Draco reminded her so much of Number One, the one she loved. Especially the side of Draco she only saw when they were alone, Number One had been the same way, she had never thought him to be the type of man he was behind closed doors.

Suddenly a thought entered her mind, would it be so bad to let the bond work its magic and let herself love him, Draco bloody Malfoy? Then Ron appeared in her mind she had to marry him, it was the only way to accomplish her dreams, but why, because she needed a submissive husband? Why did she need one? The new Number One was the one that told her she would need a submissive husband. He wanted that because he would then be able to control her easier. If she had the type of husband she wanted then Number One would have no say or control over her affairs. Why had she not seen this before now?

She felt the bed dip down and looked behind her, Draco was there. Almost on autopilot she put her hands behind her and locked her wrists together. Draco looked at them, "Does he always bind your wrists?" he asked.

"Yes master, always." She looked at him from over her shoulder.

Draco looked back at her he did not snap, but is tone was commanding and it made her center wetter than it had been minutes before. "Did I say you could look at me? I don't want to bind your wrists…right now. Get in front of me and kneel on your knees." She did as he said, thankful that the bed was underneath her, which helped not make her knees hurt.

Draco then began tying the rope in a certain sequence around and over her body, making a pattern that looked similar to a chain link fence, he had even dedicated one piece of rope to go in between her legs, so that when she moved a certain why it would rub and push against her clit and swollen labia lips, making her juices begin to flow. The rope was flexible and allowed her to move more freely than the rope Number One liked to use on her, however her body was still stiff like it needed to be for rope binding. Finally he tightened the last knot, "This my little slave, is one of the proper techniques that brings pleasure to a submissive. Do you like my proper technique?"

The rope in between her legs rubbed against her clit in the most delicious way. She rocked herself against, making more of her juices flow to the point that her inner thighs were slippery and her arousal's scent filled the room. She finally managed to form a coherent word, "Yes," she moaned out. She was waiting for Draco to tell her to stop moving her sex against the rope, but the order never came and she continued to worker her way to completion.

Draco moved aside her mane of curly brown hair and kissed her neck. He then moved his lips to her earlobe and gently scraped his teeth against it and swiped the tip of his hot, wet, long tongue over the sensitive soft flesh. Pointing his lips he blew air against the wetness and she shivered.

"That's it Hermione, come for me, let those tight pussy muscles clench together sending pleasure through your body. Then scream for me, scream so loud that the entire castle will hear how satisfied you are," He whispered in her ear and she shivered again, before a scream burst from her lips and echoed off the walls.

Draco watched her orgasm it still fascinated him. Her head was tilted back, her pink lips were parted with her eyes closed and her skin seemed to glow with ecstasy. He could not take it anymore, he had to kiss her. Forcefully, he grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her back to lean against his hard naked chest, and kissed her with such desire that if she had not been already on her knees her legs would have buckled. His plump lips moved smoothly over hers, he pulled on her bottom lip and his tongue snaked itself into her mouth, seeming to play with hers. He rolled his tongue against the roof of her mouth hitting a spot she did not even know existed and she moaned.

He pulled her closer to him until her back was fully aligned with his lean chest. His hardness pressed into her back, it was hot against her skin. She moved her back against him, the rope helped her get friction and stroke it. Draco moaned and began to move himself against her. "Master may I please you?" she asked, as she continued to move against him.

"Yes," he rasped out.

She turned her body towards him. Her movement was slow because of the way the rope held her torso stiff, but she managed. "Please master," she said, while looking into his eyes. "Could you put your back against the headboard and spread your legs out, I will have better access to you that way."

Draco seemed to take a minute to register what she was asking, but soon he did as she asked anyway. Once his legs were spread and he his back was against the headboard; she came closer to him on her hands and knees. Once her face was level with his length, she leaned on her forearms, her bum was in the air and she found out quickly that if she moved it up and down the rope would rub back and forth over her clit again.

Leaning on her left forearm for support, she took hold of his cock with her right hand and began to pump it. She then leaned forward a tad more and the rope pushed against her anus, which to her surprise she got a shock of pleasure out of. Her tongue came out from between her lips and ran a hot, wet trail from the bottom of the shaft to the tip of the head. Several times she did this, acting as if his prick was a penis shaped candy cane that she could not get enough of. She then took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked on it hard, she was careful of her teeth, while her right hand stroked the other ball slowly and teasingly.

Draco moaned his hips bucking involuntary under her menstruations. She spit into the hand that had been stoking one of his balls and ran it the length of his shaft and over the dark pink thick head. "Yeah, that's it," he growled.

She sat up a little and took the head into her mouth, all the while keeping eye contact with Draco's dark grey eyes, she could get lost in them for hours.

"Harder," he groaned.

She hallowed her cheeks and sucked on the head harder, before she pulled her mouth back off it a bit and swirled her tongue around it, before sliding his cock back into her mouth and relaxing her throat, she deep throated him and he moaned his hand went into her hair and pushed her down on to him harder until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, his hips bucked, before he slowly began to fuck her mouth. Saliva fell out of her open mouth and traveled down the length of his prick that was not already buried in the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. One of her hands slowly went under his scrotum and to the area of sensitive flesh between his scrotum and anus. Gently, she let her finger tips brush over the area, using a certain amount of pressure, so that she was sure he could feel it.

Draco jumped at the new sensation she caused within him, no one had ever touched him there and the feeling was incredible. He then let out an almost animalistic type moan and came with a force that made white spot appear in front of his vision. Hermione had to take her mouth off him, unable to take the flooding of cum in her mouth. Draco thought he might have gone blind by the force, in all truth he had blacked out for a few minutes when he opened his eyes Hermione was closer to his face than she was before and she had a hint of worry and an almost untamed lust in her eyes, she looked as if she wanted to devour him or be devoured by him. "Are you okay master?" she asked, her voice was horse, as if she had worn it out by yelling or screaming, he did not remember hearing her scream.

"What did you just do to me?" he asked, his breathing was ragged as he tried to back to reality and off the incredible high of ecstasy he had just had.

"My old Master taught me that men have a pleasurable spot that is in between their scrotum sack and their anus. He used to like to be touched there, he never had an orgasm from it with such force like you did though. You must be more sensitive there than he was."

Draco snarled at her before he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed underneath him, "Did I ask you for your opinion?"

Hermione bit her lip and shook her had no, "No master."

"Then don't give one to me," he growled before attacking her lips in a dominating kiss, one of his hands went to her breast and pulled harshly on a taunt nipple, while his mouth controlled her lips in the

way he wanted to kiss her.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes, his eyes were alive with a fiery passion and Hermione could have sworn she saw the silver pools swirl with magic. He got his wand from the bed side table and summoned more red rope, this rope went around her wrists and the tied themselves magically to two of the four posts, leaving her unable to touch him, which was something she wanted to do badly.

He used his wand to cut the rope that was over her center to give him better access to her. He felt her center with his long fingers and was surprised at the over pour of wetness he felt there, even her lower inner thighs were wet with her juices. He could feel the lust come off her in waves, as she responded to even the smallest of touches. He then understood why her voice had been horse; she had felt his mind blowing orgasm and it had caused her to orgasm as well.

Without wasting any more time he positioned himself at her center and slammed into her, Hermione made a yelping noise, for she had not been ready for the force that he used on her. Her head had almost gone through the headboard, but she had been able to press her bound wrist against the said headboard and brace herself. "You are going to like this, my little slave."

Hermione and Draco sat in the common room, the roaring fire being the only source of light, it casted an eerie shadowy glow around the room. The two were eating a midnight snack, having worked up an appetite between the two of them.

Hermione wanted to tell Draco something now that he knew about Vox, a fact that surprisingly did not bother her, for some strange reason she trusted Draco and knew he would not voluntarily tell his Dark Lord that she was part of Vox. "Malfoy," she said to get his attention. He looked at her while he chewed a piece of his cold leftover roast beef sandwich. "There is something important I need to tell you now that you know about Vox. Keep in mind that the only reason I did not tell you was because I was unaware that you knew about Vox."

She paused nervously, unsure of how he would react. He nodded his head encouraging her to go on. She had to gather some of her Gryffindor courage, "Your mother is part of Vox," she blurted out quickly.

Draco stared at her blankly for a second, before he seemed to remember to breathe. "How is she?" he asked.

Hermione had not expected his calm reaction and she did not know whether or not she should be on guard or not. "I don't really know. Your mother is not fond of me. I was…I am, favored by both the past and current Number One and have been the first in line to become the next Number One. She also does not like the fact that I am sleeping with you, she threatened me when the fact was realized at one of the meetings."

Draco looked at the sandwich in his hand as he listened to her speak of his mother. "Do you know where she is staying?"

"No, the members do not share where they live or stay with each other. We use a specific method to get to and from meetings, so that it is impossible to track someone there or away from the meetings."

Draco finally looked at her and his eye widened and Hermione felt her face tingle, she was being called, whether it was for personal or for meeting it was not clear to her. "Does this mean you have to go to him?" asked Draco, a hint of worry to his voice.

"Yes of course." She stood and made her way to her room in order to change. He also stood and followed. He watched as she divested herself of the button up white shirt she had took from him and her pink knickers. She then took her mended and cleaned cloak and put it on.

He stared at her naked front, anger flared in him at the thought thought that the man who was supposed to be one of the leaders of the wizarding United Kingdom, would touch her, hurt her. She was his, he should not be allowing this. "Don't go," he said, as she went past him into the bathroom.

"I have to Malfoy, I am being called, if it's a meeting there are some things I need to known. I'll hopefully be back soon. Get some sleep." And with that said she made the mark on the mirror and stepped through it before he could stop her. He touched the mirror, it was solid.

Hermione sat down at the long table everyone else was there already, "Now that everyone is here, let us get this meeting started," said Number One, from his position at the head of the table. "The hit has been set for a week after Christmas. I am a giving man," Hermione rolled her eyes at this, luckily for her Number One could not see her eyes because of the hood. "So I will let the Minister have one last Happy Christmas. Number Three, I want you to spend this time with him make sure he enjoys himself."

"Yes Number One," said the woman to his right.

"Number Five and Six, continue to guard him. Seven and four, it is your jobs to make sure the signal goes out so that the Ministry's high officers are called to the field. It will be my job to get the Minister to the field, he trusts me. Ten continue to watch the Order. Eight, Nine and Eleven make sure no one has caught onto our plans in the Ministry, keep your low level jobs, no one will suspect you of spying. Number Two keep feeding Voldemort information. Finally, Number Twelve you know what your job is and I am positive that you will be good at it." His smile was visible from underneath his hood. Number Two scowled at this and glared at Hermione, who had been the favorite of not just one, but two Number Ones.

"That is all,"Said Number One. He stood and then the rest of the table stood. Number One went to his chamber, an uninvited Number Two followed him. "What do you need Number Two?" he asked, his back turned to her, his tone held annoyance for the woman who was in his presence.

"Number One, why do you favor Number Twelve? I have always been by your side, even when you were Number Five and the old Number One would not let you touch her. I let you use my body to take your frustration out on. Why am I not your favorite?"

"Why I do things, is of no concern to you Number Two." He had turned to face her, his hood no longer hiding his face. His sapphire eyes bore into her; she fell to the ground and knelt submissively.

"Please Number One, let me be the one you take to your bed, let me be the one that pleasures you. Let me be your favorite." She crawled to him and kneeled on her knees, she pushed her hood away, showing him her sallow face, pale blonde almost white hair and tired, dead blue-gray eyes.

"I don't want you." He went to turn away from her, but she had grabbed his limp cock before he could.

"I can please you better than that little girl can, Maverick, please."

He growled at her and with a force hard enough to make her fall back and skid across the floor, he slapped her across the face. Her face instantly turned red as blood rushed to the area. She looked at him wide-eyed, while breathing hard from shock. "You will never even compare to her, you filthy whore.

You are nothing more than a hole to stick a cock in and I never gave you permission to say my name!" he yelled, before he took a deep breath. "Lucius is a friend of mine. I could and would kill you right now if he was not. Get out of my sight, I do now want to see or hear from you until after Christmas." He turned his back to her and she glared at him before getting up and running out of her presence. She ran to the mirror room and pushed herself through her mirror. Once she was inside the Italy Malfoy Manor she made her way to her room and threw her red cloak onto the floor there. She then grabbed her deatheater attire and made her way to the apparation point outside the manor and apparated to the

Malfoy manor in London. Once she got the permission to be in the Dark Lord's presence she was lead to the study. Voldemort had Nagini around his neck, he seemed to almost lovingly stroke the snake's head. Narcissa bowed low and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"What is it Narcissa?" he asked, while not looking at her.

"My Lord, I have information on the group called Vox," she said, as she kept her eyes trained on the ground and fought to keep her voice sounding even.

"Information pertaining to what?" he asked, sounding irritated at the fact he even had to ask.

"They are planning on murdering the Minister, in order for one of their own to becoming Minister in his place. They want to blame his murder on you my Lord."

"This could turn out to be bothersome. Where did you hear about this rumor?" Narcissa paused a second to long before trying to answer. "Look into my eyes," he commanded, as Nagini slid off his neck and onto the floor.

Not aware that her master could look into her mind, she looked up into his eyes. He saw how she was a member of Vox, and how she had lied to him and played him for a fool. How she had wanted to be the only one Number One had cared for, but it had not happened for her, so she turned on him and had come to seek comfort from her Dark Lord. He was also able to see who the other members were in their order form one to twelve:

Silverthrone the vice prime minister.

2. Narcissa Malfoy wife of Lucius Malfoy.

3. Gabriella Misselcourt the wife of a wealthy man who own the Iron Apothecaries.

4. Nathanael Marksmith a famous wizard singer.

5. Derek Dupre a high level auror at the Ministry.

6. Oliver Inkwell a famous curse creator.

7. Cyrus Deville a charms creator and high level auror at the Ministry.

8. Mark Vounulini a paper pusher at the Ministry.

9. Zach Phelp also a paper pusher.

10. Severus Snape Potion Master at Hogwarts.

11. Lincoln Shorts head of Disposal of Magical waste.

Hermione Granger student and magical genius at Hogwarts.

He pulled out of her mind "Thank you Narcissa for the valuable information. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" he asked.

Narcissa smiled unaware that he had seen all her secrets in her mind, and was proud that she had been praised by her Dark Lord. "My son Draco is involved romantically with the mudblood Granger my Lord."

Voldemort seemed slightly surprised by this, "is that so?" he asked.

"Yes he is having her wear the bonding necklace of Snake Tears."

This was another surprise for Voldemort. "Thank you Narcissa, however I detest people who betray me for their own personal gain." With a wave of his wand and a flash of green light, Narcissa Malfoy fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, the life gone from her body.

Hermione threw her cloak into her room and then made her way into Draco's room and bed. She nuzzled into his neck and he wrapped his arm around her possessively and pulled her to him. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, it was just a meeting."

"Good, then it is time to teach you a lesson."

"What type of lesson Master?" she asked, as she looked up at his face in the dark.

"One to teach you to listen to me when I tell you something. I learned a new spell and I want to try it out."

Hermione smiled, but he could not see it. "Get fully on your back and spread your legs. The test is for you not to push me away, if you do I will tie you up and go longer, this is a test to see how well you listen do you understand?"

She was confused about what he meant about pushing him away, but was excited to see what he was going to do. "Yes master," she said as she spread her legs for him.

He got between them, and pointed his wand at her clit. Hermione gasped as she felt her labia lips warm up and a tingling sensation enter her clit, she started to feel very aroused.

"Remember, you can't move your hands," said Draco as he watched her fist the sheets below her, the sensations that had taken over her pussy had grown stronger. She moaned, her labia lips were hot now and her clit was buzzing as if a muggle vibrator was pressed against it. "

"Yes, master," She moaned out in response to him, she could not see how this was a punishment. Her juices were flowing freely now. Draco took a long finger and ran it up her slit, it was slick. She jumped at the added sensation and came on the spot, her body arched and she moaned. As she came down from

her orgasmic high, she realized that she vibrating and warming sensations were still moving through her pulsating mound. It took less time for her to come this time. She started to fidget, but kept her hands in place, the sensations continued, now tenfold of what they were when this had started; her clit felt as if it was no longer a part of her body, her entire body was overcome with ecstasy. She could feel another orgasm coming, along with something else, she did not want it, what if Draco thought she had peed the bed, and what if he did not know what had happened, she did not think she could live with the humiliation when it came to him. "Master, please stop, I can't hold it." She gasped out as the feeling got stronger.

"I don't think so," he said, as he took a taut pink nipple into his mouth and swirled his hot tongue around it.

She gasped, "You don't understand, I'm going to…oh god..." her back arched again and let out an animalistic moan, as the stream of creamy white liquid came from her center, giving her the strongest

orgasm of the night and made her body convulse with the power of it.

Draco's eyes had widened, he reached out to hold down her arms which were now moving of their own will.

Hermione cried, "It's not what you think, I'm sorry."

"Well, that's the first time I have ever made a girl do that."

Her back arched again, her mound was still under assault of the spell that he had casted there. She squirted again. Draco finally raised his wand and removed the spelled, she sighed, the sensation finally left her and her muscles started to relax, "Thank you master," she said, as she breathed heavy to get a full breath.

"Have you ever had that happen to you before?" he asked as he reached down to swipe some of her sweet juices onto his long soft padded digits—making her jump as her over sensitive nerves coursed with the aftershock of four brilliant orgasms—the tip of his pink tongue swiped at his finger tips, cleaning them of her essence. He hummed his approval of the way she tasted, musky and natural but not sour like some of the girls he had tasted before, he truly enjoyed getting to taste her. His grey eyes turned to look at her, she had yet to answer him. "Well?" he asked, as his now wet fingers trailed lazily over her chest in a bored pattern, it was not to arouse her, but simply touch her, something he found he could not go for long without doing.

"Yes master I have," her tone was soft, but she sounded ashamed of the admission.

"Don't sound so ashamed. It is nothing to be ashamed about. Now, as much as I would like to bury myself in that tight pussy of yours, I think it would be best to wait til morning, to give your over excited mound a break before I give it more orgasms in the morning." He lied down next to her and pulled her to him, she could feel his harness through his sleeping pants, it was hot, but surprisingly he did not complain. Like it or not their relationship (whether they saw it as one or not), as strange and confusing as it was had changed over the past weeks. It was no longer a fun sex powered game of wills. It was more. Through it all it was changing Hermione.

She laid wake as she heard and felt Draco drift off into sleep, he slow breathing and his strong arms around her gave her some piece of mind. She sighed and closed her eyes. She did not like the job she had been given to prove herself worthy in Number One's eyes; she would have to kill the Minister, could she do it? Could she take the life of a man who had helped her many times over the past couple of years, for her own selfish gain? Ever since she had started bonding with Draco, certain things no longer made perfect sense to her like they once had. Why did she want to be the Minister of magic? She had never craved that type of power before. Number One had taken over brain and forced her in to believing she wanted things that she did not truly care about. She had never felt this way when she had been with _Him_.


	17. The Yule Ball

Chapter Seventeen: The Yule Ball

The night of the Yule ball was upon Draco and Hermione, perhaps for a few hours it would allow them to forget their own inner turmoil.

"Malfoy I can do it myself!"snapped Hermione, her arms were crossed, a small shaking house elf stood shaking between the two bickering lovers.

"I don't think so, a house elf will do it a thousand times better than you ever could."

"I am a girl you know, I have some intelligence when it comes to make-up and hair."

"The fact that you put it that way means that you need a house elf intervention." His arms crossed now over his lean chest, and the necklace began to vibrate against her skin, she was going to have no say in this.

"Fine," she said irritably, letting her arms fall to her sides in defeat.

He smirked at her, his currently molten silver eyes gleamed with victory. "That's a good girl." He then turned to leave her room while he got ready himself.

Hermione turned to the small elf, which was shaking still, its knees knocked together as her brown eyes focused on it. "Don't be scared," she said, "The pushy, overbearing git, Malfoy is gone."

That did not seem to help the poor house elf's nerves. "Where is the dress misses would like to wear tonight ?" asked the elf.

Hermione went over to her wardrobe and took out the dress box that held the dress Draco had bought for her. She placed it on her bed, before she could open the box and take out the dress the elf had snapped its fingers and her bathrobe disappeared, it was replaced by the red gown, with another snap of its fingers the dress resized itself and form fitted to her body. Next the elf conjured a chair and told her to sit. It then set to work using different spells on her hair.

Soon she had loose wavy curls falling down her back. From her forehead to her middle of her head the hair was pulled straight and had been beaded with small diamonds and rubies, that glittered in the light. The rest of her hair fell down behind her shoulders and was held loosely together by a clasp of two snakes that were magically twisting together to form a type of infinity symbol. The bodies were made of white gold and the eyes were made of emerald.

After this the elf started on her makeup. With a few simple spells the elf gave her a smoky grey eye, with feathered eyelashes that made her eyes appear bigger than they actually were. Her cheek bones had been accentuated with blush to give them the illusion that they were more defined. To finish off the sexy but dramatic look the elf painted her lips with a bit of red lip gloss to give them a shimmer.

It conjured a mirror and gave it to her. Hermione could not believe her eyes, she looked like a completely different woman. Then she saw the back of her hair and the clasp of the interweaving snakes . She now understood why Draco fought so hard to let the elf do her hair and makeup, so he could sneak the hair clasp in.

"It was my grandmother's. My grandfather had given it to her as a betrothal gift, she then gave it to my father who gave it to my mother, who passed it down to me. Now I am giving it to you." Draco was leaning against the bathroom door frame to her room. He was already in his dress robes and dragon hide Italian boots, his hair was clean and fell loosely into his stormy grey eyes.

"How am I suppose to explain this to my friends, its so Slytherin ."

"Not my problem, but I do want you to wear it."His eyes traveled over her body, if it was not for the fact that they were Heads and had to appear at the Yule Ball, he would be throwing her on the bed and having his wicked way with her.

She just huffed at him. She could feel that seeing the clasp in her hair made him happy, and for some strange, possibly sick, reason she did not want to take that happiness away from him like she would have only a few weeks prior.

"You look acceptable enough to be on a Malfoy arm," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "am I supposed to take that as a compliment? You sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

"I know. We should go now, but when we get back I am tearing that dress off of you."

She grew wet at his words and almost had half a mind to tell him to forget the bloody ball and have his way with her right there, but she knew she could not do that while she was head girl. "Just a second, I have to get on my shoes."

She stepped into a pair of four inch strappy silver heels, "I will never understand how women wear things like this for more than special occasions." She took Draco's offered elbow, which she had to use to lean on him as they made their way down the stairs and out of the common room.

Luckily for Hermione's feet the Heads' corridors were centralized, it was equal distance to the great hall, library and Head Master's office. In no time at all, to the relief of Hermione's feet, they had reached the Great Hall. The giant double doors had already been opened, and people were mingling with each other. The band had yet to start playing, so the room was only filled with the chattering voice of students and professor already there. Once Hermione and Draco stepped into the room they let go each other. Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head table overlooking the ball with the other professors who were already in their formal dress robes, waved his hand and the band started playing a slow rock song unique only to the wizarding world.

"Hermione over here!" called Harry from one of the small white round tables. Hermione left Draco and went to her friends. Instead of Ron, however, it was Harry who greeted her first. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Hermione."

Hermione let go of him uneasily, "Thank you Harry, you look handsome yourself," she said, before she turned to look at Ron. He was just sitting there staring at one of the other tables; Hermione followed his line of sight he was staring at Pansy Parkinson. Hermione's eyes narrowed. Pansy was still playing her little game and whatever she was doing was getting Ron's full attention now. It was Hermione's fault really; she had not been paying attention to him like she should have since he had asked her to marry him. Between her head girl duties, Vox, and Malfoy, she had left him out and now she was paying for it. She should have listened to Ginny when she had warned her last week about Pansy being up to something. Maybe she should just give Ron the ring back and explain to him that she was just not the right girl for him. Over the past couple of days she had come to terms with the many lies that Number One, or Maverick Silverthorne had filled her head with. She realized she did not need Ron, even if one day she truly did want to be the Prime Minister for Magic, she did not need a submissive husband to do it. What had she been thinking? Two days ago she had went to Severus and told him that she wanted to be a part to take down Number One and the other corrupted Vox members. Vox was no longer what it had been when she had joined, or even what it had been like for thousands of years, since the time of the founders and the construction of Hogwarts. She no longer wanted to be a part of the greedy corrupt group it had become, Vox was now no better than Voldemort or his followers.

"Hi Ron," she said.

He took his off Pansy and looked at her, his eyes showed lust, but it was not for Hermione. "Hey, you look great." She turned in a circle so he could see all of her. "What is with the snake clasp in your hair, and you are still wearing that snake necklace." His nose scrunched up with Distaste at her accessories.

"I am wearing the necklace because my parents gave it to me, and I am wearing the clip to show interhouse unity at Dumbledore's request. The ferret refused to wear anything symbolizing Gryffindor, but I like to follow the rules of course, so I did. Where's Ginny?" she said, while looking around for her younger friend.

Ron had back to staring at Pansy who was now staring back at him with the same intensity.

"She's not here, most of the girls aren't, you got ready and here fast and you look absolutely incredible," said Harry, who was still staring at her like she was the last woman in the world.

Hermione was now really regretting putting on the little show that she did when Draco had her masturbate in class. He should not be acting like a hungry dog that had a steak dangling in front of him when Ginny would be out at any moment. "Harry quit staring at me like that, Ginny will be here soon!" she snapped at him, her tone hushed.

He blushed, "Sorry Hermione."

Hermione went to sit down at the table and rest her aching arches, when a tall shadow appeared over her. She looked behind her to see Severus Snape standing there looking down at her.

"Miss Granter, may I have a word with you in private?" he asked, his deep voice drawled and he appeared to be bored, though she knew that was not the case.

"Of course Professor." Now standing again, she followed him out of the Great Hall and down a long hallway to a spot where there would be no nosy students trying to listen in on their conversation.

"The Dark Lord knows that you and I are members of Vox." He said, once he was sure they were alone. Hermione was shocked to hear worry in his voice, "He also knows about the situation that is going on between you and Draco," he voice was once again grim.

Hermione backed up until she felt her back hit the stone wall and her hand went to her mouth. What did this mean for Draco? "He hasn't called Draco, what does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. With the Dark lord it could mean a number of things. It depends on whether he sees it as a threat or something he can benefit from. Anything can happen at this point."

"How did he find out?" she asked, as she stood from the wall and began to pace.

"At this point I don't know. I only found out because one of the idiots in the inner circle could not keep his mouth shut, while he talked to a friend in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Has he called you yet?" She stopped pacing to look at him.

"No," he said simply.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore about what is occurring inside Vox yet?"

"Yes. Being a former Number One himself, he knows that what this Number One is doing goes against the morals the founded the circle. He has already spoken to Kingsley and informed him of the plan for his assassination."

Hermione let out a growl of frustration, "Why did I let that bastard get inside my head, manipulate me and feel my head with lies that I believed; all because I was to bloody heartbroken to fight back." She began to pace again.

"Don't be like that Granger. We all loved that man in some way. The fact that you were able to get him to love you was remarkable in itself. I hated the man for a good portion of my life, mainly because of the company he kept. However, when he met you, he changed completely. I respected him after he defended you and protected you from Silverthorne."

Hermione nodded and unshed tears of sadness for the man she loved glistened in her eyes. "I know. He used to talk about how he regretted the way he and his friends treated you."

"Tell me something Granger, do you love Draco?" He placed a gentle hand on her elbow in order to make her stop pacing, she looked at him.

"I truly don't know. I am confused. I don't know what are my real emotions and what are the ones caused by this necklace."

"That necklace only heightens emotions already there, it cannot create them, so if you feel affections for him that cannot not be contributed to lust. Then what you are feeling is real. We should be getting back to the ball now, before people begin to wonder what we are doing and come to find us."

"Yes, you're right," said Hermione. She left first.

Severus watched her. The painful memories of Lily entered his mind. He remembered the time when he had gotten the necklace of Snake Tears from Lucius and had her wear it. She had worn it for a month and he had been overjoyed when he felt their souls begin to connect. However, she soon figured out what he was doing and demanded he take it off her. He could never tell he no, and did as she asked. She had never felt the loss of his soul from hers like he had. There was not a day that passed that he did not feel the loss of her.

Hermione walked back to the ball down the hallway they had come down. This hallway was mainly dark, except for the moonlight that had shone through the tall windows. As she approached a small alcove she heard soft moans and grunts coming from it. As Head Girl, it was her duty to investigate it.

She took out her wand and whispered "Lumos." to light the tip. She gasped at what she saw. Ron had Pansy against the wall, he was slamming himself into her. "Ron what are you doing!" she said alarmed. However, it was as if he did not even heard her, for he continued to fuck the pug-nosed girl. Pansy grinned at Hermione from over Ron's shoulder, "He's mine now Mudblood," she said over Ron's now louder groans. Suddenly Ron let out a loud echoing groan as he came in the girl's cunt.

All Hermione could do was stare in shock, she was not in love with Ron, but it still hurt her to see him with a slut like Pansy Parkinson. Was this how he would feel if he ever caught her with Draco? She had to stop their engagement now; she could not bear putting Ron through what she was feeling when she knew it would be a thousand times worse for him. She could no longer use him for her own selfish gain.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Snapped Severus, who had come to stand next to Hermione.

Immediately Ron let go of Pansy at the sound of the menacing voice and started to come out of the fog he had been in for the past week. Pansy let out a whimper as she had been dropped on the cold stone floor. He pulled up his trousers and buttoned them. He then turned to look at Severus in fear, but horror fell over his face as his eyes fell on Hermione. "Hermione, I…I don't know—"

Hermione held up her hand to silence him, "Ron, I have thought about this for a while," she said as she slowly took off the extravagant ring that he had given her and took the few steps to stand directly in front of him. She took his hand and gently placed the ring in it. "Ron, we aren't good for each other, we have different desires and wants. You need a woman who can sit on a pedestal and let you fawn over her, I can't be that girl. We are also still so young…I just hope that one day when you find that person that makes you feel whole, you can forgive me and we can be friends again." She kissed him softly. "I will always love you as a best friend; I hope you understand that one day." She then turned and left, leaving Ronald Weasley standing in the alcove with tears in his eyes. He tired to follow after her, but Pansy and he had to be dealt with. Hermione had been unaware of the silver orbs that had watched the entire scene unfold or watched her as she went in the direction of the Heads common room.

Severus turned to face the shocked Ron and gloating Pansy. Ron no longer seemed like he was on the plain of the conscious or that he cared what happened to him. Severus could tell by the confused look that came on Ron's face after his orgasm that the boy had been drugged by an illegal slow acting lust potion infused with Pansy's pheromones. "Mister Weasley, 100 points from Gryffindor for prohibited sexual acts on school grounds and three months detention with me after the Holiday. Miss Parkinson, you will come with me to the Head Master's office and wait there for him until after the ball. From there he will decide what your punishment will be for drugging a fellow student with an illegal lust potion."

Pansy seemed shocked that she was even in trouble, but the look on the potion master's face told her not to fight him, the two left the shocked Ron there to be dealt with by Harry and Neville who had come out to see what had happened to their friend and had heard him sobbing against the wall.

**A/N so she broke it of with Ron finally. I bet a lot of you are happy about this, since I have been getting comments of how horrible Hermione is for using him like that. I do feel bad that he was left with a broken heart though. Ron used to be the character I despised, but after reading a smut fic called Bound By Duty, that all changed for me. **

**Also I bought the domain for the Dramione site. I am calling it Leather and Libraries, which I was shocked to find had not been taken. I am talking to a person now about setting up a custom skin up for it, when it is done I will let you guys know.**


	18. A not so Happy Christmas Story

**A/N I decided to keep my Dramione stories here. The rest of this story will be going up today, also keep a look out for my Dark AU Dramione "The Wild Weed Grows". If you are a writer of dramione stories please consider posting it at my site LeatherandLibraries . Com **

Hermione stood in the shower at let the hot water run over her. It was the morning after the Yule Ball and the day that the student's winter holiday started, and most of them were going to go home. After the events of the night before, Hermione thought it best for her to stay there. She would feel uncomfortable if she went to the Borrow, even though she was unsure if the invitation to go was still open. She also did not feel like she had the courage to face Ron yet, she was not feeling very much like a Gryffindor at the moment.

"Granger, you have been in there for a bloody hour. How long are you going to stay in there?" he asked, as he came into the bathroom and stripped himself of his boxers before opening the shower door and stepping inside.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, as he grabbed his soap bar and began lathering it over his lean chest and arms.

"You were taking to damn long. I needed a shower."

"Are you staying here for the holiday?" she turned so that she wash the shampoo out of her hair. She then stepped out of the shower to allow Draco to finish washing up easier.

"No, I am going to Italy again and staying at a manor my family owns there. You?"

"I was going to stay with Ron and Harry at the Burrow, but after last night, I don't think that is such a good idea."

Draco played naïve as he washed the soap off his body and Hermione leaned against the stand alone sink in only a fluffy white towel. "What happened last night?" he asked, as he turned off the shower and stepped out of it.

"I broke of my engagement to Ron."

Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at her, "Are you serious?" he asked, he was truly curious whether or not about being done with the Weaseal.

"Yes, I could no longer continue use him for my selfish reasons. I never loved him like I should have, the fact that I entered this twisted thing with you so easily proves that to be true."

"What made your feelings change?" He wondered if it had been seeing the weasel with Pansy that had changed her mind, or if it had been something else.

She looked him in the eye and did not blink, "You." She said simply.

Draco had not been expecting that as the answer, what did she mean by that? "Me?" he responded dumbly.

"Ever since I started wearing this," she took the snake necklace into her hand and held it gently, "And started forming this strange bond with you. The fog of lies that had built up in my mind has begun to clear. I can't believe I am saying this, but if it weren't for you, I would be making some very stupid life choices right now."

Draco felt even more confused by the emotions her confession brought on. Did this mean he had a chance at having her love him? An older side of him came to the front of his mind, and asked the question of why he would want a mudblood to love him. He pushed the internal debate down inside him; he would come to terms with this later. "Would you like to go with me to the manor in Italy for the winter holiday?" He asked quickly, before his brain could filter the question.

Hermione stared at him shocked; did he really just ask her to spend her holiday with him away from

Hogwarts? "What?" she asked in disbelief.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "You heard me."

"I…I…yes." Her brain was also having trouble thinking before speaking.

A joy filled Draco that he did not show on the outside. "Good, go get your things packed and then we can leave by floo, I have already spoken to the old kook about setting up the connection to the manor."

He then turned to go into his room, but stopped at the door and turned his head to look at her, "Unless you want to go down and say bye to your friends before we leave?"

Hermione was still being a coward, she was not ready to face her friends yet, she shook her head no, "I will send them a letter later."

Draco nodded and went this his room to finish packing the things he would need for the trip.

"My Lord, what do you plan to do about the traitors Malfoy and Snap?" asked Peter Pettigrew.

Voldemort was pacing. "Malfoy I plan let him create his own torment. I plan to kill her on the day they go to assassinate the minister, and break the bond they have, he will go insane from the loss of her and kill himself and I will have the pleasure of watching him torment himself. As for Snape, I am unsure of what I will do, he was my most trusted advisor, I will make him pay for betraying me."

"Are you ready?" asked Draco, as he came down the stairs to the common room.

"Yes," said Hermione, her trunk beside her.

"You can leave your trunk here; the house elves will come and get our things." he saw her frown at him; he knew it was because he was using house elves. "I'll ask them nicely," he mumbled.

"Then lead the way," she said, with a flourish of her arm towards the fireplace.

Draco went over to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder from the vase that sat on the mantle. He then held out his hand to Hermione for her to take his hand, he threw the powder into the fire place and said "Malfoy Manor Italy!" He pulled her into the emerald green flames and the two spun together until they landed in an elegant looking parlor. It seemed to have the theme of cream colors matched with light oak wood. One of the side walls was made entirely of glass, it was one big window. It let the warm morning sun light, lighting up the entire room. Heavy cream curtains hung on either side of the window, held up by a long thick cast iron rod.

"Not how you imagined it right?" he asked as he led her into a cozy looking private sitting room. A house elf appeared before them.

"Welcome home young master," said the elf joyfully.

Draco glanced over at Hermione, who was giving him a look that said be nice. "Er…thank you…. What is your name?"

The house elf seemed startled that he would ask such a question."

"Me name is Piddle master."

"Thank you piddle," he said as he tried to not laugh at the elf's name. "Our trunks are in the Head dorms at Hogwarts go get them…please and have one of the other elves brew some tea for us." Hermione cleared her throat and Draco sighed, "That is all Piddle…thank you."

The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop. Why was he trying it impress her? Was it because some subconscious part of him knew she was no longer engaged and that he had a chance that she might want to spend her life with him, so that part of him took her morals into account. He shook his head, he was Draco Malfoy he did not take other people's morals into any type of account. He lead her into a sitting room not far form the parlor.

"This place is beautiful," she said as she sat down in one of the armchairs next to the dormant fireplace.

"I know," was all he said as he took his seat across from her.

Soon an elf appeared carrying a tray of tea, milk and sugar. It conjured a small table between the two people and placed the tray there, it then bowed and disappeared before Hermione could voice her t

thanks.

The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine, his eyes told her he wanted her and in that moment she wanted him too. She set down her cup on the table and stood, she did not care if she got in trouble. The sudden rush of her own need was too great to ignore. She moved quickly and took the few steps she needed to in order to reach him, she straddled his lap. His hands went to her hips to hold her there and his lips attacked hers with a great force. Her hands went around his neck and played with the tip of his hair. His hands moved underneath her turquoise blue sweater, and ran his soft hands up and down her sensitive sides. She smiled into the kiss and eventually pulled away to laugh. "What?" he asked as he stopped moving his hands.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she tried to stop laughing. "I am very ticklish on my sides."

Draco smiled mischievously, "Is that so? I had no idea."

Hermione realized her mistake of telling him that she was ticklish. Her eyes grew wide and she backed herself off him, "Don't you dare!" she yelled, before she squealed, and dodge his long fingers as they inched near her sides. She ran laughing into the parlor, where they had arrived.

He playfully growled and jumped from his seat, in a few strands of his long legs, he reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her on the long cream colored couch, which sat in front of the window wall. She tried to get up, but before she could he pinned her down and straddled her legs. He then attacked her sides, his long fingers skirted over them, she laughed and tried to kick him off her, but it was futile. By this point she had tears running down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. Even Draco was laughing, as he felt the happiness flow from her and into him through their bond.

"Stop," she begged through her laughter.

"Say, Dumbledore wears pink lingerie," he said with a smile.

"Oh God!" she yelled, as The image popped into her head, she could not do it, "No!" she said, he tickled her harder. She squealed, as more laughter over took her body.

"Say it," he growled, his fingers now moving to her stomach.

"Okay, okay," she said through gasps for air. "Dumbledore wears pink lingerie." Draco stopped and laughed as she scrunched up her nose at the thought of Dumbledore in any type of lingerie. "I will never be able to get that image out of my head."

Draco did not answer her; he just stared down at her. The sunlight shone from outside and onto her face, making the almost invisible freckles that ran across her nose visible to his eyes for the first time. Her eyes shined like liquid gold and her hair was fanned out around her like a halo, the mass of curls framed her face.

"What?" she asked, he was staring at her with a look that she had never seen on his face before.

"Shut up, was all he said, before he dipped his head down and kissed her, he did not want to admit out loud that she thought she was a goddess. She would take it the wrong way; she would think that he loved her. It was obvious to him that she was only in it for the no strings attached sex. He did not want to hear from her about how he had let his emotions get the better of him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as she moaned into the kiss. She loved how he tasted, as her tongue moved across and around his. She wondered if he used an all day breath freshening charm, for his mouth did not taste like the tea and milk he had just had, but as if he had just chewed a mint leaf.

He let go of her lips and moved his own to the sensitive spot on the lower left side of her neck, he could fell her pulse it was racing. She moaned and he started to take her sweater off, only detaching his lips long enough to pull the article over her head and throw it somewhere in the room. His plump, hot lips kissed their way down her neck to in between her supple breasts. Hermione's hand went into his hair and she ran her fingers over his scalp; he seemed to almost purr at her gentle touch, her fingers felt wonderful. He continued to make his way down her body, until he reached her navel. He swirled his tongue in the little hole making her jump in surprise at how sensitive it felt to have him do that.

Finally, Draco was at the hem of her skirt, He smiled into her stomach where she could not see it. She knew he liked her in skirts, in his mind, skirts meant easy access and that still held true now. He lifted her skirt to see that she had no knickers on, he looked at her, "You naughty little slave," he said as he reached in between her legs and pinched her clit. She jumped, but moaned slightly.

"I thought it would please you Master, I'm sorry."

"Oh it pleases me very much; I was just saying you were naughty because you came here expecting this, which is understandable, but I should still punish you for expecting anything. However, since it's the first day of the holiday break, I will be nice."

Hermione looked at him shocked and then suspicion started to set in. What was he up to? Why was he being so nice? Nevertheless, her paranoid thoughts flew out the window when she felt his hot, wet, strong, tongue run itself up her slit. She shivered from his touch. His lips encompassed her excited clit, her thigh muscles tightened. She could not take it she needed to feel more of him, "Please Master," she moaned, "I need more of you."

"I need more of you too my little slave." He leaned over her body and kissed her hard, demanding with his mouth that she would open hers to let him in, he waved his hand casting a spell to strip him of his clothing. He continued to kiss her as he nudged her legs apart and positioned himself at her center. He moved into her, Hermione let go of the kiss and gasped as she felt him hit her g-spot.

"Like that huh?"

"Yes Master, oh Merlin!" she yelled, as he moved faster and harder within her stroking over the sensitive bud of nerves within her.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back. He winced at the sting of the scratches, he looked down at her to tell her to be careful with her nails or he would have to tie up her hands. However, when he saw the look of pure ecstasy on her face, the ecstasy he was causing her, and he could not help but leave her be this one time. He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten around him, Merlin she fit him like a glove. He leaned down to kiss her neck, Hermione's nerves were on sensitivity overload, his lips felt like fire against the thin skin of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes!" She screamed, as her second orgasm over took her, rushing through her body like hot lava. He came shortly after her.

He had to be careful not to collapse and crush her with his weight, as he came down from his orgasmic high. She moved in such a way, that it allowed him to stay in her and lie down on the couch beside her.

He pulled her close to him and stayed in her tight, hot heat. Soon, he could tell she had fallen asleep, her breathing was even and she was snoring just a tad. He looked at her face, and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes, "I think I am in love with you Granger," he said softly, before resting his head on her shoulder, and following her into sleep as well. His confession fell on her deaf ears, but the necklace that laid against her breast had heard it, and it began to moving against her skin, building their bond stronger as they slept.

The next few days passed by in a blur of sex and sleeping, with the occasional shower and meal thrown in. It was as if the two could not get enough of each other. It was as if they had been starved for each other and now they were able to eat again, so they gorged themselves.

Finally on Christmas eve the uncontrollable urges they had for the past three days had subsided, but now they could feel each other in more ways than they could ever before. They now could almost communicate with one another without saying a single word at all. Their bond was growing stronger and neither one had said anything about this fact, because neither one knew how to feel about it, over even think of is as a problem anymore.

Hermione and Draco sat at a small round glass table, that was on one of the balconies that over looked the small wizarding Italy town. They were actually enjoying each other's company. Hermione looked away from the beautiful morning scenery to look at Draco, who she was surprised to find him staring at her. The look in his eyes was the same she got when she first saw the beautiful scenery for the first time. "I want to make Christmas eve dinner," she said.

Draco seemed to come out of the pensive state he had been in. "What?" he asked surprised.

"I want to make Christmas eve dinner for you," she said again, this time not sounding as sure of herself.

"I don't think the house elves would like that very much."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "They can help then."

"Do you even know how to cook?"

"I picked up a thing or two from my mum."

"I don't know…" said Draco teasingly, "You might try to kill me."

"Now why would I do something like that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because," was all he said.

"Well, I won't. If I ever try to kill you, t won't be with food."

"Okay fine, I will let you cook me dinner. Piddle!" He called out into the manor.

"What can Piddle do for you young master and misses?" asked the elf as ift popped itself next to the table.

"Granger here would like to make me Christmas dinner. She has agreed to let the house elves help. Please let he kitchen elves know that they are not allowed to start dinner until Granger is ready." The elf bowed and disappeared. "I think I should give you a tour of the manor. We've been so busy that I have neglected my host duties." He stood and walked back into the room that had always been his since his family started staying there for winter holiday in his first year. Leaving the room, they walked down a long hallway and around a corner to the right. He approached a set of gold double doors. "This room was my father's," he said as he opened them for her to look inside.

The floors were made of white marble; the bed sat in the middle and was round with gold metallic sheets draped over the top. Four Rome like pillars stood in each of the four corners of the room. The room was big enough to house a family of four comfortably. "This is amazing!" exclaimed Hermione, as she stood in the door way, Draco had not invited her into the room and she figured that was for a reason.

He then went to a single door that was across from his father's room and opened it, "This is the study." This time he allowed her inside. "The library here is no where as extensive as the one in the Manor in London, but it is decent."

Row after row of what appeared to be both expensive and old tomes met Hermione's eyes. She felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

Draco put his hand to his chest in mock hurt, "And I thought I was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen."

Hermione drifted towards bookshelves. Draco reached out and grabbed her arm, "Oh no you don't, we have a tour to finish."

"But…" she said pitifully as she was pulled out of the glorious room."

"There will be plenty of time for you to let the bookworm out and read to your heart's content." He pulled her around another corner and down another long hallway; this place was becoming a maze to

Hermione. He came to set of double doors, which were a few sizes smaller than his father's had been.

"This is my mother's room." He opened the room and this time walked inside, allowing Hermione to follow. He had only gone into the room because he had saw an article of clothing on the floor. This was odd, was his mother here? If so, why had they not seen her in the four days they had been there? He recognized the piece of clothing; it looked like the cloak Hermione wore when she went to meetings.

He turned to Hermione, who was looking around the room; it was decorated in dark woods and greens, it reminded Hermione of the Slytherin common room back at Hogwarts. "Granger is this yours?" he asked, while holding the item up for her to see.

She went to him and took the cloak from his grasp, she turned it over in her hands until she found the clasp. "No, this isn't my symbol. Its Number Two's your mother." She handed it back to him.

"Why is it here?" he asked, thinking out loud."Piddle!" he called out.

The elf appeared with a pop, "What can Piddle do for youn Master?"

"Was my mother her recently?"

The elf nodded. "Mistress was here until last week, she has yet to return."

"Why was this cloak on the floor? Why hasn't her room been cleaned since then?"

The elf began to shake, afraid that it was in trouble. "Mistress gave the order that we house elves were not allowed to enter or clean her rooms while she was away."

"That will be all Piddle," the elf bowed and disappeared. Draco turned to Hermione, "Do you think that bastard vice Prime Minister did something to her?"

Hermione shook her head no, "Not if that is here, he would never have come here and we are not allowed to be in his presences without wearing it. Maybe, she just wanted to stay somewhere else and she forgot it here?"

Draco nodded and hoped that Hermione's theory was true. He walked over to his mother's bed, folded the cloak and placed it on the bed gently, so she would be able to find it if she came back. Nevertheless, somehow in his heart, even though he did not want to believe it he knew she would not be coming back to get it. He cleared his throat in order to stop himself from crying. Malfoy's did not cry in front of guests or family. He turned to look at Hermione, he could see the hint of worry in her eyes and he could also feel it coming from her. In a way, it comforted him to know at least in some way, someone cared about him.

"C'mon," he said, as he walked out the his mother's bed room, closing the doors behind them. "I have to show you where the kitchen is, so you can start on that dinner you want to make so badly."

He led them down several long hallways and down a flight of stairs before they got to the kitchen. Hermione gasped upon entering the kitchen, it was as big as the Hogwarts's kitchens and could hold at least fifteen cooking chefs comfortably. The counter tops and three islands were made of dark green marble and the cabinets were made of medium tone oak. The elves who were in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to bow to the couple.

Draco stepped forward, "Hermione here wants to wants to make Christmas dinner. You are to help her in the areas she asked for help in."

The elves bowed again to show that they understood. Hermione was surprised to hear him call her by her name; usually he called her Granger or his little slave. She frowned in confusion; he had not called her mudblood in a long while. When had that stopped? She stepped forward and addressed the elves, "I will need a ham, a sack of russet potatoes , a sack of sugar, asparagus, a bag of wheat flour, yeast a half a dozen eggs, lettuce, tomatoes, carrots red onion, a lemon, and salt and pepper." Her listed off the items she would need to create the meal she had in mind and counted them off on her fingers. Draco had seated himself down at a small round table, which sat off to the side of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting, I want to see the bookworm of Hogwarts cook with my own eyes, I still don't believe it is possible."

Hermione just shook her head. She then set to work preparing the oven and the ham, while she did this;

she had the elves wash, peel and cut the potatoes in to chunks.

Draco watched as she moved around the kitchen gracefully, preparing the meal with an experienced ease. He was in love with her, he knew this, and had come to terms with this fact. Nevertheless, he had no intention of revealing this to her. They would part ways come graduation, whether the bond allowed it or not. "Where did you learn how to cook?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hermione stopped momentarily in cutting up the lettuce, "My mother. She was always adamant that I learn how to cook, she did not want me growing up knowing only how to make a sandwich when I was hungry."

"Well, perhaps if I don't die from your cooking, I will owl your mother and thank her."

"You can't do that."

"And why not?" he lifted an eyebrow and wondered why she had told him no.

Hermione sighed and turned her back to the counter so she could lean against it. She had ten minutes before she had to stick the bread in the oven; she had time to tell him. "You and one other are the only people that know about this. I hope that you will keep this a secret. You are a Slytherin however, so I will not be surprised if you betray me to the dark lord. However, I hope that I have put enough of my trust in you, that you will not do that." She could see his muscles tense at her words, but he nodded for her to go on, he did not promise to keep or tell her secret.

"Last year, a few weeks before his death, the old Number One advised that I move my parents to as safe hiding location outside of London, in order to keep them from any attacks Voldemort," Draco shuddered at the name, "Would try on me to get to Harry. I did as he said, I moved them to another country and modified their memories so they would not remember me or the little knowledge they had of the wizarding world. I planned on restoring their memories after the war was over, if I was still alive that is." Her expression turned cold. "However, that planned changed this summer. I had gone to check up on them over the summer. I pretended my car had broken down close to their house and asked if I could use their phone to call a tow truck. My parents had always been gracious people, they let me in without a hitch and I pretended to call my towing company. After I was done, they offered me some tea and a chance to rest, before I had to walk back to my car. During this time, I heard a baby cry from a room in the back of the house. They told me that they had a six month old son, and they found out that morning that they were expecting again and that she was already four weeks along. They had told me how happy they were, that they had always wanted a big family and had been trying for years now. After learning this, I lost my will to take this life away from them. So I left. I gave my mother a thankful hug, I probably held on longer than what is considered normal. I couldn't let it be quick…it was going to be the last hug I would ever give her. At least if I die during this stupid war, I can die knowing that they are alive and happy."

Draco did not know what to say, it was a lot of information to take in. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Don't be." She then went back to her cooking. Draco could not believe she would trust him enough to tell him a secret like that, even though she knew there was a chance he could tell the dark lord.

Draco looked at all the delicious looking food in front of him; it smelled like heaven served on a table. The two began to eat in silence, "This is delicious Hermione," he said, as he cut off another piece of hi s honey glazed ham.

"Thank you," she said, a small sliver of pride filled her at hearing her name once again fall from his lips so easily.

Soon the main meal was done and Draco invited her to the cozy sitting room to have cherry cheesecake and coffee. As they sat there in the firelight, Draco put down his fork on his plate and looked at her, earlier in the day he had read the last passage in the previous Number One's journal, what it had said had bugged him ever since. "Today I read the last entry of the journal," he said.

Hermione looked at him surprised. "What did it say?" she asked, as she now sat forward in her chair.

"It was one line and the first time I had seen him use your name. It said, I love you Hermione."

Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth as tears came to her eyes. "It really said that?" she asked.

"Yes, do you love him?" he asked, not sure if he truly wanted to know the answer.

Hermione turned her head to look into the fire; she could not look at Draco in that moment. "I would like to think I did at the time. He opened my eyes to a world that I enjoy and helped me let go of the control I had always needed before. I was only seventeen when he took me into the world of Vox. I had no idea what love felt like, I only knew what lust felt like. I still don't know what love feels like a year later."

"Who was he?" Draco sat forward in his chair, he had wanted to know the answer since he had begun reading the man's journal, who did not have his name anywhere inside it.

Hermione looked at him, she could feel his longing of wanting to know who it was who had stole her heart at that time. The man was dead; it was not like Draco could use the information against him or her. It is very hard to blackmail the dead after all, unless they were a ghost of course. She was certain her ex-lover was not a ghost, she had made sure of that fact, she had cried herself to sleep over it. "He was Remus Lupin."

Draco frowned for a moment; he was trying to remember how he recognized that name. His eyes widened, "The dark arts professor in our third year, the one that turned out to be a werewolf?" She nodded, she was once again looking into the fire. "How did he become part of Vox?"

"He was sixteen and a half. The Number One of his time saw the work he did in school and invited him to join. He replaced Number Three, the old one had retired. A few months after he had joined, the

Number One then decided he also wanted to retire, he then made Remus the next Number One, he was the youngest Number One since Merlin himself."

"Merlin was part of Vox?"

"Yes, he founded it, he wanted to surround himself with people of genius and power, who he could gain experience from and at that time, and advice on how to advise Arthur as he was the king of the muggles at that time."

"If Lupin died before he could choose a successor, how did that bastard that is in charge now come to be?"

"Voting by the other members, he can be very persuasive." She seemed to close up after this.

"I see." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. He watched the firelight dance across her face, her beauty captivated him. She had just shared a part of herself that he was sure no other person had ever seen before. In that moment he desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he bit his tongue, "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione looked at him and was surprised by the love and warmth she saw in his silver eyes. She mentally shook her head, there was no way he could love her. He only saw himself as her masters nothing more nothing less. "Happy Christmas Draco."


	19. The Last Time

Chapter Nineteen: The Last Time

All too soon it was a week after Christmas, and the day of the Minister assassination. The morning of this day, however, Draco had Hermione on his four poster bed, on her hands and knees. She was blind folded and her bum was red from the spanks she had just received, for she had been a naughty girl and had not called him Master after he had given her first orgasm of the day.

Draco growled, she was enjoying this too much, he was certain she had planned it, he smirked, that was okay, and he was enjoying it too. "What do you call me?" he asked, as he started to move his fingers into her, in order to make her have to think harder.

"Um…oh, Merlin!" a slap met her still red bum.

"Wrong, I think you are enjoying this too much."

She smiled, "I'm sorry Master. I will be good."

"That's better," he said as he gently rubbed her sore bum, soothing the warm flesh. His cock was throbbing at seeing her in such a wanton state. Her pussy was in full view and was slick and shiny with her juices. He could not wait to lose himself in her tight, hot, heat as he listened to her orgasm.

Suddenly, however, Hermione let out a gasp of pain and held the left side of her face. Draco was about to ask if she was being called when his mark began to awaken and fill his arm with intense pain. "I'm being called," they said in union. Instantly, the task that had been at hand was over and the two jumped off the bed. Hermione removed her blind fold and summoned her cloak, a red bra and matching thong, which were only to be worn if the members of Vox were to be seen by outsiders.

Draco was unable to comprehend the skimpy, sexy items she was putting on. He summoned his deatheater attire, before he looked behind him. Hermione was gone. He touched a finger to his mark and allowed himself to be summoned where it was supposed to take him. He was surprised when he found himself in a wild flower field that had tall grass that swayed, even though the air was unsettling still. He was even more shocked to see Hermione there, her face and hair were hidden by the hood of her cloak, but her body was unmistakable and he could see the glint of the snake necklace from where he was at. He watched as she pointed her wand at the Minister of magic Kingsley Shackelbolt, who was being held by two other members of Vox. Faster than either could react, Hermione stunned them, freeing the Minister.

"What are you doing!" a man yelled. Draco turned to see who dare yell at his Hermione, that was his job. He could only guess that this was Number One, or Maverick Silverthorne as the wizarding world knew him. Draco closed the distance between himself and Hermione (who seemed shocked to see him there) and placed himself between her and Maverick.

Fear showed on Hermione's face, as she remember the dream she had several weeks prior.

"What do you think you were going to accomplish here today Maverick?" Asked Kingsley, as he also placed himself in front of Hermione and now Draco, his wand pointed at the man he had called friend for many year.

"Well I thought it was obvious. I am going to kill you today and take your place as Minister for magic." The man sounded insane, he was no longer trying to hide the insanity in his eyes.

Suddenly, a male scream could be heard off to the right of the small group. Kingsley kept his eyes and wand trained on the mad man in front of him, while Hermione and Draco turned their eyes in the direction of the screams. Voldemort was standing there watching the group, who had been too distracted to notice his presence. Severus Snape was floating above the group of deatheaters; his limbs were moving in twisted unnatural ways. His screams sent tingles down the spines of everyone who stood witness.

"Now that I have your attention, you can watch how traitors are treated Malfoy."

Draco's face paled to an almost grey behind his half gold mask, as he watched his close friend and godfather scream in tremendous pain. If Voldemort went much further with this treatment, the man would surely go insane from it. Severus began foaming at the mouth and his muscles began to spasm harshly, which made it look like his bones would soon snap from the force. Suddenly, Voldemort lifted the curse and Severus fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, however his body did not stomp its harsh spasms and his was now screaming at the top of his lungs not for them to kill Lily, that he loved her.

Voldemort now pointed his wand at Hermione, "Would you like to know what insanity feels like Malfoy?"

Draco stepped in front of her. "You will not hurt her, she is mine and I will not allow that."

Maverick growled, "Yours you say?" he said with a murderous tone to his deep voice.

Before Kingsley could react fast enough, Maverick held out before him his hand and casted a wandless curse headed straight for Draco. The purple stream came quick, but Hermione was faster. She knew of the curse that was headed for her lover, and she was not going to let it hit him; quickly she pushed him out of the way…


	20. For you

Chapter Twenty: "For You"

Draco fell to the ground and turned over quickly to see Hermione get hit with the purple stream of light. It hit her in the center of her chest, the force of the hit made her fall backwards and a red blistering burn formed quickly on her skin. Kingsley shot a stunning spell at Maverick, who was not quick enough to block it and he fell to the ground. At the same time, aurors came in swooping out of the air, many of the deatheaters and Voldemort disappeared at this point. Some of the senior aurors were able to capture some of the deatheaters and the some of the corrupted members of Vox.

Draco let out a cry, as he could feel the pain she was in, he rushed to her side and took her into his arms. She was taking short quick breaths, that almost seemed like silent screams. Hot tears fell freely down her cheeks, Draco did not know it, but he was also crying, his mask had fallen off during the chaos and Hermione could now see his face. He took out his wand and tried every dark counter curse that he could think of, but none of them seemed to help. "Oh Merlin…" he said, as he tried to pull her closer to him.

A woman with magenta colored hair rushed to their side ready to arrest Draco and take him to the Ministry, however, when she came upon the couple she could tell right away that Draco was not the one who had done this to Hermione, his face showed worry and sorrow at the same time, the way he cradled her to his body was the way a person would comfort someone if they loved them, there was no way he was the one to do this to her. She had to do something to help them; she cast her patronus of a duck and ran over to them. Draco turned his wand on her ready to attack anyone who came near him and his Hermione. He soon realized however, that the woman with the strange colored hair did not want to hurt Hermione and lowered his wand, "Bill Weasley is a curse breaker, he may be able to help you. He is staying at the Burrow this holiday, which is about twenty miles due south of here. If you let my patronus enter you, she will take you there, the wards will let Hermione through. You must go now!"

Draco felt he could trust the woman and he nodded his head. The patronus entered him and he apparated away. Instantly, he landed in front of what looked to be a tall shack like house. Immediately,

Ron, Harry and Mrs. Weasley came rushing out of the house, wands at the ready after they had felt the wards shift to let someone in. Upon seeing Hermione, however, they let their wands fall momentarily to their sides before they the lifted them again when they noticed who was carrying her.

"I am not here to harm you," his voice sounded horse with panic. "You need to get Bill Weasley, she has been cursed and he is the only one who can help her." Molly ran back into the Burrow and Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione. Draco kneeled on the ground and held her close. Her body was now in spasms from the pain she was in and she could barely catch a breath.

"What happened?" asked Harry, his voice now also filled with panic as he watched his friend, lose the fight for her life.

His question fell on death ears however, Draco was only aware of Hermione at this point; he could feel their bond slipping. Tears coursed down his face and onto hers. Slowly and painfully she managed to lift her hand to his cheek and brush away the tears . "I-I-I'm die-n-ing D-Dr-Draco," she gasped out, in agonizing breaths.

He shook his head no as an almost scream of distress left his lips., "No, Weasley, will fix you."

She shook her head no, there was no breaking this curse and no counter curse had ever been created, there was no saving her.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"B-because I-I l-l-love you," was all se she said. She regretted the fact that she took this long to tell him, and now she knew she had mere seconds to live.

"I love you too, more than I could ever express through words." He no longer cared who knew; he leaned down and placed a ghost of a kiss on her lips.

Harry and Ron watched this scene shocked, with tears also falling from their eyes, but neither said a word. Hermione began to gasp for breath as her longs collapsed all the way and she gave her final breath.

"No!" Draco screamed, as he pulled her body as close to him as he could, he rocked back and forth, the sobs racked his body with intense force. He could feel her soul leave his. He felt empty now, "I love you, I love you, I love you. Come back to me Hermione, I don't want to live without you!" His cries filled the valley, they echoed off the hill tops and to all who could hear it, they felt his pain.

This was what Molly and Bill found when they rushed back outside, mere seconds to late. Nothing they tried could revive the poor girl.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: ….

Several weeks had passed since Hermione's death. She had been given the funeral of a fallen warrior, all of Hogwarts and the Ministry had been in attendance.

Severus Snape had been moved to St. Mungos and placed under a long term dreamless sleep until the healers could figure out how to fix his broken mind, which was making him relive Lily Evans death over and over again, this was the only way they could make him stop screaming.

Harry and Ron disappeared shortly after their best friend's death, no one has yet to find them. There were rumors that the two had gone to the muggle world States and that Potter had given up on the wizarding world. It was not long after that the Dark Lord rose to power and took over the Ministry only a handful of the Order survived or stayed in the wizarding world fight.

Maverick Silverthorne was given the kiss, for conspiracy to kill the Minister and killing Hermione Granger. Occasionally, the soulless vessel, which sits in its cell, will mutter about how he is her only master, left over memories from when his mind was alive with a soul.

Finally, Draco had returned to the Malfoy Manor in Italy being unable to care at all about his school work after her death. He had not spoken since the day she had died. He could not sleep without her next to him, and because of the lack of sleep, he had started to hallucinate. He would see her everywhere in the house and the fact that he could stil smell her scent in his bed made him think at times that she was still alive and just playing hide and seek with him. His appearance had grown ragged over the weeks.

His hair was long, unclean, and not brushed; he had a beard growing and dark bags under his eyes. In every sense of the saying, he looked like the living dead.

One night however was particularly bad for the man who had now lost his final grip on reality. He had seen her out on her favorite balcony (the one that over looks most of the small town the manor was a part of) and he had followed her out there. She wore the gown he had bought her for he Yule Ball and the Snake necklace sparkled above her breast, even though the real necklace was inside his pocket at that very moment. She was laughing and smiling, she seemed to almost dance towards the railing. He followed her, filled with happiness because she was happy. She beckoned with her finger to follow her.

She sat on the railing and he followed her action. She began to swing her body back and forth over the railing until she leaned so far back that she could not hold on. She dropped off the railing and floated in the air on her back. To Draco, in his broken mind, this seemed like the appropriate action and when she beckoned him to follow her again; he did, without a second thought. He dropped off the railing and instead of floating he fell.

His mind became clear at this point, he could see the setting sun from where he was and he remembered the way the sun had hit Hermione's face that day in the parlor room, the day he realized he truly loved her. His body hit the cold stone ground, his limbs were broken as was his back, blood seeped from his skull and his eyes no longer held a soul, but despite all that, there was a peaceful smile on his face. His mind was finally at rest and their souls were once again able to be one.

**Last Author Note:**

**So this is the end my Friends. I hope you enjoyed. This took me a year and a half to write and by ****the end of it I was on a sort of deadline, so the last two chapters are rushed. There is actually an alternate ending to this in my head, but I don't know if I want to add it. I like this ending. The other ending would make it seem like an open ending and most of you would want a sequel. Please review and let me know what you think of this ending and the new site. I hope you add a story of your own. **


	22. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Let me be very clear on this, there will be no sequel. I wrote up and posted the alternate ending because so many people have asked for it. The first ending is the official ending. Meaning, no sequel will follow this no matter how much you people beg me. I want to finish One Soul Two Bodies and that is a challenge in itself. I may do another Dramione after I am done with One Soul Two Bodies, but that depends on what is happening in my life. **

The Alternate Ending

Ron, Harry and Mrs. Weasley came rushing out of the house. Their wands at the ready after they had felt the wards shift to let someone in. Upon seeing Hermione, however, they let their wands fall momentarily to their sides, before they the lifted them again when they noticed who was carrying her.

"I am not here to harm you." His voice was horse with panic. "You need to get Bill Weasley. She has been cursed and he is the only one who can help her." Molly ran back into the Burrow and Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione. Draco kneeled on the ground and held her close. Her body was now in spasms from the pain she was in and she could barely catch a breath.

"What happened?" asked Harry. His voice now also filled with panic as he watched his friend lose the fight for her life.

His question fell on death ears. Draco was only aware of Hermione at this point; he could feel their bond slipping. Tears coursed down his face and onto hers. Slowly and painfully she managed to lift her hand to his cheek and brush away the tears . "I-I-I'm die-n-ing D-Dr-Draco." She gasped out in agonizing breaths.

He shook his head no as an almost scream of distress left his lips. "No, Weasley, will fix you." She just looked at him, her eyes were filled with sadness. "Why?" he asked.

With a trembling hand she reached up to touch his face. "Be-because I-I," She took a deep breath as the pain coursed through her. She would not let herself go until she said the words. "Love you." With great difficultly she pulled herself up and kissed him on the lips. Her last breath escaped her as she fell back into his arms. Her body was limp. Her eyes were soulless. Draco could feel her soul being ripped from his.

Draco let out an anguished scream and pulled her body close to his. Bill and Mrs. Weasley came running from the house. Bill was at her side in a matter of seconds, but it was to late. She was gone, the curse had took her. "I will do anything, give you anything. Bring her back to me." he begged Bill. The tears fell freely down his face. His eyes were wide and with in those moments, the madness that would consume him started to appear in his grey eyes.

Bill shook his head. His own grief had started to appear on his face. "She is gone there is nothing I can do."

Draco looked down at her face. She looked like an angel to him in that moment. He did not notice her necklace fall to the side near his chest. The several tears fell from his chin as he cradled her in his arms. One of those tears fell onto the snake necklace, as he whispered. "I will do anything. Come back to me Hermione. " The diamonds that represented tears of the snake began to glow. Its tail began to move back and forth.

The mirror inside the jewelry box that was home to the snake. Swirled with magic from its place on Hermione's desk. The place where Draco had smeared his blood glowed and energy burst forth from it. The white stream of light moved from the box and carried itself across the land. It came upon the mourning group and pierce Hermione in the chest. Her body glowed. Draco and the others watched in shock as the light also pierced Draco's chest. He gasped as he felt a piece of himself be broken off from his soul. He watched as it went back into Hermione. Within seconds. She gasped and sat up, her eyes were wide as she looked around. "What happened?" she asked. Draco was filled with joy as he felt her soul reconnect to his. He grabbed her and held her in his arms. He would never let her go again. She held him back, still trying to grasp what had happed to her. Had she not just died? "I don't understand." she said.

Draco pulled himself away to look at her. His hands remained on her shoulders. "I don't understand it either. I don't care how it happened. I have you back." He kissed her with a passion. When he broke the kiss he said. "I love you too. Never leave me again."

She searched his eyes with her own. He was telling the truth. "I would never leave you by choice. I will die old with you." She took his hand in hers and then turned to the her friends that were watching with with shock in their eyes. She had a story to tell them. First, however, she needed a nap.

**A/N: Short, sweet, open ending. This is why I did not post it or put it with the published version I gave to someone who this was written for. There are to many unanswered questions and I have moved on from this story. However, if you want to do a sequel. Feel free, please credit me for this one and for being your inspiration. Also, send me a link, I would love to read it. **

**Thank you all for reading this story. I love all the reviews I get on every site. **

**Please check out One soul Two Bodies. Its a three part story. Part One is done at sixteen chapters. Its AU, Hermione/Remus/Severus/Draco, time turner and will be very dark. It's my new baby. :D.**


End file.
